We Met Again (in Tomoeda): The New Order
by Enchanted Revelation
Summary: It's been 3 yrs since S&S attended Hogwarts. Friends and Foes reunite in Tomoeda on an innocent vacation. But the fun is quickly ended once they make a startling discovery, and are greeted by the mysterious visitors and perils that await. How will they handle the news? And...how will they handle each other? (epic multi-anime crossover) - Sequel to We Met at Hogwarts
1. Prologue: Resurgent Evil

**Prologue: Resurgent Evil**

There exists a world like no other, filled with magic and wonder, amazement and splendour. A world of witches and wizards and creatures and plants that most could never see; a place where most non-magic folk—_Muggles_—could never be accepted. Though this place has no particular name, nor particular location, it is because in fact it is everywhere.

Then there is an institution among many, where young wizards and witches are trained in magic and learn about their world. This place, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was created over a thousand years ago by four of the greatest of magic folk of Great Britain, and these four became the cornerstones of wizarding history. Tales a many have been told about this school of wonder and only ones such as they would ever know about it.

Then we come to speak of one of the most infamous of them all. An evil and impious wizard, full of hatred: his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. But of course, no one ever called him that. Known as Lord Voldemort (endearingly referred to as the Dark Lord by his supporters) only a few dared to speak his name, for the name itself instilled great fear into any wizard's soul, and sent shivers down any wizard's spine. Lord Voldemort himself took delight in murdering innocent people, wizards and Muggles the same. And for many years it brought a dark ominous shadow of dread over the wizarding world.

But the tale does not end there. It continues with the young hero that saved them all. His name was Harry Potter … and while only a baby, he brought Voldemort's downfall. However … no one quite knew how, only that he was known by all wizards as _The-Boy-Who-Lived_, the only one who survived Lord Voldemort's deadly attacks. This was just the beginning…

In the depths of the Forbidden Forest, a soul was pining, holding on for precious life. The being struggled along, hoping to get even a thrice chance to retrieve the power he had lost so formidably. This being was hardly human, nor beast. Dark and formless, his body was flaccid and adorningly lifeless. This was what had become of Lord Voldemort.

Three years before he was fighting, trying to once again kill Harry Potter, and had he succeeded he would have surely been in a better state. However, though he barely could remember, he knew that another had defeated him. A girl, with such extraordinary powers and a unique brand of magic, had caused his weak body to be flung into the forest.

He dwelt on this hatred … his anger and spite kept him alive, kept him going. But he was in need of something more … unicorn blood, milk of Nagini (his large snake), dragon heart and a willing vessel for his soul.

Where would he have gotten dragon heart? Well, it was quite simple, providing that just a year ago, he had discovered the rotting corpse of a dragon. He hadn't known how it had gotten there, but neither did he care. He took its heart, ate it raw, and then he was absolutely certain that he would be unstoppable. But it was too late. It would not be long before finally, he would be dead. His body was weak and beyond repair. And soon he would be no more.

But his soul remained heinous and vengeful and was not ready to rest. His body was gone, yes, but the heart of the dragon was more than enough to keep his soul thriving. His soul was willing and the determination was still to kill, to destroy, and to cause retribution to the girl and boy who had caused his death. He knew there was only one who could help him now.

* * *

A woman sat crouched in the corner of her hospital bed. She shook violently, her forehead drenched with sweat as her heart throbbed heavily in her chest.

Closing her eyes tightly, she reminisced over the past …

_Renona Karasuhoshi__, a young woman in her teens bustled down the halls of Hogwarts: her bright amethyst eyes shone like precious jewels and her long wavy chestnut hair swayed behind her in a single braid. She was a lovely sixth year at Hogwarts and prefect in Ravenclaw. Excited, dazed, her heart skipped a beat... _

_Today she was meeting Tom Riddle, her boyfriend and lover since her fourth year. She had never in her life met a boy quite like Tom. He was everything a girl could want: that dark and handsome stranger that every female fantasized about with those eyes that were deep and mysterious. He was one of the smartest in his year and won awards and achieved in everything. She treasured every meeting with Tom, for their meetings were rare. Tom was in Slytherin house – the most resented house in all Hogwarts._

_Not only this, but Tom was often very secretive about himself and even though she was closer to him than anyone else, he still never told her much. He never spoke of his parents, or any remnants of his family. His mind was recurrently preoccupied and weary and Renona often felt awkward around him. Nonetheless, she overlooked this and continued to meet in secret, loving him more than ever. She was willing to give whatever she had for him, her life, her heart and even … her soul._

_Their seventh year at Hogwarts, she was a prefect alongside Frederick Appleton. She greatly resented this for she wished she could be alongside Tom who had been named a prefect for his house. Of course, to her pleasure, in their final years they were made Head Girl and Boy respectively. They went to the Yule ball together and graduated together. Never as a couple but in secret, exchanging furtive glances and stealing moments alone where none could see. She had never felt happier. Tom even seemed happy, but something about him did not seem quite right. It was sometime later when Renona moved to Scotland for a year. At that point she was upset that she had to leave him, but they kept in touch through OWL's. Soon, however, he stopped writing to her and contact between them dwindled, until it eventually vanished. Renona continued to write but he never responded._

_Renona returned to England on holiday where she finally discovered that Tom Riddle had disappeared, and no one knew where he had gone. Feeling distraught, Renona left England and went back to live in Scotland, where she found her parents dead. She did not know how they died and apparently, the doctors didn't know either. There seemed to be no direct reason for their deaths._

_She went back to England and then discovered the most shocking news: Tom Riddle had resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, the great dark wizard, murderer of Wizards, Witches and Muggles. Renona was in absolute astonishment and did not know what to do. Soon Voldemort had found her and was demanding that she join him as a Death Eater, a recruit in his numerous ranks of Death Eaters and those that had betrayed the Ministry._

_He was hideous, with red snake-like eyes and a high, scratchy voice. Renona initially refused but when he threatened to kill her like he did her parents she gave in. Young and foolish, she was scared, she could not help but decide to join him and to do his bidding. She came to understand, though she did not then, what Voldemort really loved was power. And though often uncertain, shy and modest about it, Renona had always been a uniquely powerful witch._

_It was not long until Voldemort reached his defeat, and his evil reign was over. Renona was among the many who gave up being a Death Eater. Still fearful of her safety (the dark lord loyalists were after her) she went into hiding in her grandfather's homeland of Japan._

_However, Renona was not free of her fears. She lived among Muggles and led a fairly normal Muggle life, rarely using her magic. But time passed, and soon word sprung up about Voldemort's reappearance at Hogwarts. In next to no time, Renona was scared again and she began to have nightmares and hallucinations. Traumatized at his possible re-arising she screamed out at night and rambled constantly, 'Tom, why?'_

_People began to believe she was insane and after a petition went around to her neighbours, she was sent to a mental institution._

The now aged Renona anxiously looked around her: hospitalized but not paralysed, she was deep in thought. She glanced over at the end table beside her bed, covered with bottles of pills and prescriptions of all sorts. She would never let the Muggles control her, and she would never take the pills.

Suddenly, she heard a voice inside her head.

_'Renona …'_

'Who's there?' she squeaked, her heart pounding faster as her body trembled more violently.

_'Renona …'_

'Who are you?' she cried again, pulling the covers closer to her face.

_'__Don't you remember me, dearest?'_

The voice sounded like a sly grin. Its cold, braying voice was scratchy and ethereal, almost like an interrupted transmission from a ghostly radio station. Renona felt her heart stop and her blood ran cold. It was _him_.

'Voldemort!' she screamed hysterically. 'Where are you? What do you want with me?'

_'__Don't worry, I wouldn't hurt you.'_

'Please! Go away!' she began to cry, her voice growing hoarse. From a far distance she could hear the nurse's footsteps approaching her room.

_'__Go away? Why would I do that?'_

'I loved who you were, but I don't know you now! You're not who I fell in love with. I'm-I'm … I'm so scared of you now …' Renona shuddered, the tears stinging her eyes.

The voice cackled viciously, taking pleasure at the fear and misery she was feeling.

_'__Love? Such a weak emotion! My father "loved" my mother. Then he left her because she was a witch!' _The voice paused then continued._ 'I hated my father, I hated everything.'_

'But … I loved you, Tom! Doesn't that matter to you? Are you really that cold?' Renona sobbed as she spoke, the tears splashing down her cheeks.

_'__I told you already. Love is meaningless! And you dare call me by that wretched Muggle name?'_

Renona sobbed again, heart-broken. The only man she had ever loved betrayed her. Here she was now, cowering in a corner of a bed in a mental hospital, all because of him. Had she really been foolish to ever associate with Tom Riddle?

'… I would have done anything for you — _anything_!' she sobbed.

She could hear the steps coming closer.

_'__Would you do anything for me now?'_

Renona did not respond, her chest heaved breathlessly, 'Go away…please.' She reiterated.

The tone of the voice softened, almost amorous as it whispered, _'Renona…my beautiful Renona. You were always dear to me. But my, my…where has your beauty gone? Look, look where you've ended up.'_

Suddenly her crying stopped as she thought for a moment. Eyes sore from the constant stream of tears, she gazed down at her wrinkled palms. Without thinking she stroked a hand through her locks now heavily streaked with grey. It had always bothered her how much her youth had left her and how powerless she had become over the years. She had been reduced to a fraction of her former self.

_'__Imagine…with your wit, my power, with our magic and greatness combined— imagine if you could restore it all?'_

Renona stared blankly ahead like a subject under deep hypnosis.

_'__Well, join me … become a part of what I am … together we can rule all and do as we please! We will be one being for an eternity!'_

Become a part of what he was? What _was_ he? The more she thought about it, the more right he seemed. The Muggles had ruined her, locking her up as though she were senile or foolish. She had been a Hogwarts prefect. She had been Head Girl! She had the world in the palm of her hands.

'Rule all? Can I really—?'

No one was looking out for her any more. She was on her own. Her whole life was in shambles already and there was no hope. The idea of being with her former lover forever, young and beautiful, and to restore her potential by ruling all sounded tempting.

_'__But…' _the voice continued_, 'There are two that stand in your way. Our way. We can only succeed if they are gone. Don't you want to be the best? Don't you want to reclaim the respect you deserve?'_

'Ok …' she said hesitantly, 'I'll do it.'

There was a dazzling flash of light, so bright that her eyes burned. A sharp pain pierced through her heart like a knife and a white-hot burning washed over her body like a wave of fire, making every inch of her skin blaze painfully. The once faded dark-marks on the front of her elbow, chest and side burned and then reformed into the shape of a crow, its wings spread. Voldemort's soul intertwined with her being. She felt her wrinkles melt away –the enchantment slowly caused her to regain some of her youthful appearance.

Her shriek rang out of the room like the single cry of a Banshee. She fell hard onto the linoleum floor. Still fully awake, back numb from the fall, she lay there laughing, as if laughing at existence itself. Limply she sat up, raised her head and stared out the window with maddened bulging eyes. She rose sickly to her feet and swayed off balance.

'Pathetic Muggles … wretched meddling fools … I must seek vengeance …' she whispered malevolently.

The nurse flung open the doors and stared at the woman who gazed madly through the window. The nurse could only see the back of her head but was worried from the scream she had heard from halfway down the hall. From working in a psychiatric facility, that wasn't unusual, but it was her job to make sure the patients received their medication.

'Karasu-san, Ogenki desu ka? Are you all right?' the nurse called as she remained standing by the door.

Renona turned her head and shot her a sidelong glare. The nurse's rosy face turned pale as her eyes widened at what she saw. Renona's usually tan skin was featureless and sallow like porcelain and her hair was newly dark and grungy looking. Her purple eyes glinted eerily red as her lips curled into an evil smile.

The nurse backed away, gasping in horror. 'What are you doing?' she tried to say, but the words didn't come out.

Renona held out a long wooden rod in front of her, pointing it directly at the nurse's chest.

'DIE!'

A flash of green light … the nurse lay on the ground … her eyes staring … her mouth wide open … her body motionless.

Renona cackled shrilly and made her way around the building.

The infirmary was in uproar, people screaming and instantly dropping dead. The hospital entrance burst open. The skeletal form of a woman stepped out, her eyes narrowed, as her sneer grew wider.

'LORD VOLDEMORT HAS RISEN!'


	2. Chapter 1: The Preamble Pause

**CHAPTER 1: The Preamble Pause**

Syaoran stared down at the ground. A tear rolled down his cheek only to land onto the ground with a silent splash. His fists were seized tightly as he felt his veins pulsating with rage and terror.

He couldn't believe it. It was the vision in Divination years before. He had quashed that vision many times, reassured that Sakura was safe and happy. But now it was stark, and very real.

Sakura looked up at him with a tearful, unfocused gaze. She squinted past her tears, trying to distinguish what each blur was.

Syaoran feebly stroked her arm in reassurance, panic burning through him. His hand dripped with her blood. She was so cold and so, so pale.

'Call an ambulance!' she heard someone call faintly. It sounded so far away.

Sakura closed her eyes again. She knew it was over. Her heart thudded slowly and dully in her ears. She resigned to its gradual stop, a soldier's duty fulfilled.

'Don't worry, they'll be here to save you soon!' she heard someone say.

'Hold on, Sakura! Don't die on me, please! I—I need you!' Syaoran whispered shakily, squeezing her hand, slicked and dark with her own blood.

'It's too late,' she wanted to say, but the only thing she had enough energy to say was her last breath, '… I love you …'

Her eyes shut softly. A tear streaked down her cheek and landed trivially onto the ground. The life went away, like the gentle, cooling breeze in the summer.

Syaoran's heart sank heavily into the depths of his chest.

* * *

**9 MONTHS EARLIER**

It was mid-August on a brisk afternoon, as the winds brought a subtle coolness to an otherwise stiflingly warm day. Many had hoped that there would be a break to this unusually hot summer.

But this was the last thing on the mind of 16-year-old Tomoyo Daidouji, as she pressed her back against the cool wall. A strand of dark hair curled between her thumb and forefinger, she turned her head around the corner and peered at her friend, Sakura Kinomoto who was already 17, her birthday having been earlier that year. It seemed she had grown so much in such a short span of time…

Tomoyo lowered her eyes to the floor. Six years ago, Sakura received her letter for attendance at Hogwarts, School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. She had packed her bags and left for a year of fun and adventure. She would return for two short months, then leave again—a cycle that seemed without end.

Tomoyo wasn't able to follow Sakura around with her camera anymore, to capture her wonderful and rare moments. There were no more cards. Kero remained at home, although he too had joined Sakura at Hogwarts briefly in her fourth year. Yue chose to sleep within Yukito and never emerged again. It seemed like forever when Sakura was away. Those years seemed so empty without her bright smile.

But now Sakura was here and she stayed. She had chosen not to return to that mysterious magical school, and she rarely spoke of it, and even rarer still was her use of the magic she had learnt during those years. So, it seemed that it had been half a decade of dreaming, disappearing into a seemingly non-existent world. While her other friends had only believed that she had been sent to an ordinary boarding school somewhere in Britain, they were not aware of the existence of magic, and did not know that they were referred to as 'Muggles'.

Sakura was able to continue her studies in junior high (after an intense nine months of tutoring and Cram School), slowly progressing to senior high standard. She went to the same one her own brother, Touya, had once attended, Seijou High. Her brother himself had gone away, along with his partner, Yukito. Touya had taken up a career working for a large pharmaceutical firm abroad.

At the age of sixteen, Sakura Kinomoto had chosen to leave her home and move into a house with her second cousin and best friend, Tomoyo. Sakura's father Fujitaka, and Tomoyo's mother Sonomi, wedded only just before they had decided to leave. Kero lived there also, and spent much of his time playing videogames online with Suppi, Eriol's own guardian beast. Many of their close friends, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika and Takashi kept insisting that the house was too big for their own good. It was a Western-inspired design, and had at least eight rooms not including the three bathrooms, kitchen and recreation room (not to mention the maids, security, care-takers and butler!).

Tomoyo shifted a long gaze towards Sakura's back. In her hands Sakura held a letter from her long-awaited love, Syaoran Li, a kind boy whom she had met in her fourth and final year at Hogwarts. Her feelings could have only grown stronger towards him. As the saying went, a_bsence makes the heart grow fonder_.

Although Tomoyo was a beauty, she had never been involved with anyone. After all, her first love had been none other than Sakura. She loved her noble spirit, her kindness, her generosity and her sincerity. She was the most wonderful person she had ever known. Though Tomoyo knew her affections could never be returned (Sakura never understood her feelings), she always continued to care for Sakura deeply and was contented that Sakura had at least found her own happiness. In the end, Sakura was her dearest friend. So, Tomoyo chose to remain open to love, wherever it may find her. She was waiting for someone special that would make a significant change in her life, and make her feel complete, though none could compare to Sakura. Tomoyo broke from her trance and looked down at her watch. She then stepped from behind the wall and regarded her friend.

'Sakura,' she said softly. She swept loose strands of her hair back over her shoulder, which cascaded in loose waves down her back. 'It's almost time to leave. They'll arrive in about an hour.'

Sakura turned her head slightly and gave Tomoyo a sideways glance, smiling.

'Yes, Tomoyo,' she said and pocketed the letter. 'Let's go meet them.'

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo took a public bus and then a train to the Tokyo Airport. A long strip of yellow taxis lined up outside, barely half an inch separating bumpers from noses. It was late afternoon so it was fairly quiet, smooth and easy to move around, at least by Tokyo standards. They wandered over to the large viewing windows that allowed people to view planes landing and taking off.

Tomoyo asked Sakura to stay by the window to see if their plane arrived as she looked up to the computerized billboard, flickering blue and white as it displayed flight numbers and times.

And there was the one she wanted to see: _FLIGHT 243 LONDON – TOKYO arriving – 14:30 hrs._

She smiled up at the bold letters as if to thank them for the information and returned to Sakura's side.

'Are you excited, Sakura? It's been years since you've last seen them,' exclaimed Tomoyo, clapping her hands together. 'And I'm awaiting one in particular …'

Sakura turned her head and smiled. 'I know you've been waiting for almost, what, six years?'

Tomoyo's blushed, her eyes shining in anticipation as she flailed her arms. 'Of course, someone so close to you is surely worth meeting, and of all the things I've heard … I can't wait!'

Sakura stared, bewildered. Tomoyo had never acted quite this strange before. Sakura cautiously patted Tomoyo on the back, and Tomoyo calmed down. Sakura was relieved to find fewer people staring at them.

'Tomoyo, please don't do this when they arrive, okay?'

_'__FLIGHT 243 LONDON TO TOKYO, NOW LANDING!'_ a man boomed over the speaker, as though emphatic of the momentous importance of this arrival. Sakura imagined that the entire airport quaked with the deafening echo that followed, and caused temporary paralysis for the clients lining up for tickets in the main foyer.

Tomoyo and Sakura squealed and turned to stare out the window, theirs hands pressed against the glass. They watched as the plane coasted down onto the tarmac and glided across the strip for ten minutes until finally coming to a complete stop.

Inside the greeting lounge were three high escalators that reached above the ceiling and through automated doors of tinted glass. A tiny red light blinked at the foot of the escalators and a pair of white trainers emerged, and then black mary-janes, and then maroon-coloured lace-ups.

Sakura felt tears well in her eyes as she watched Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley alight the end of the escalator and strode towards them.

Ron and Harry had grown taller. Harry's lanky form had filled out a little, from Quidditch, but his dark hair was as messy as ever. Ron, not familiar with Muggle transport and customs, looked rather ecstatic as though anticipating the next surprise. As he stepped down he turned his head and took several more glimpses of the magical steps that you didn't have to walk down yourself. He was about three inches taller than Harry and five off Hermione. Hermione remained the same height, hair still full but much less frizzy.

Sakura threw her arms around both Ron and Hermione's necks, making them bend inward, their heads knocking together. Ron and Hermione looked startled at first, but then their expressions softened as they brought their arms around her.

'Hey, it's okay,' said Ron, his voice a lower pitch than three years before. 'We're here now.'

'I missed you guys!' sniffled Sakura, her face wedged between their shoulders.

'We missed you too, Sakura,' said Hermione. 'You've changed so much!'

'Puberty's been kind to you,' Ron joked. Hermione shot him a look.

Sakura released them and they were able to look at her properly. Sakura's hair was slightly longer, an inch below her chin. She had the same long bangs and fringe, but her face had thinned out and she was slightly taller.

'You too!' said Sakura, smiling brightly. 'How was the flight?'

Ron faltered as though remembering something unpleasant and he turned to exchange glances with Harry. It had been the first time on a plane for them both. Having been only acquainted with broomsticks and apparition, the whole experience had been an 'interesting' one. Harry half-smiled and shook his head slowly.

'Well, still better than Floo powder.'

'Oh, Harry,' said Sakura as she turned and gave him a quick hug. She cleared her throat. 'Harry, Ron and Hermione, meet my friend, Tomoyo Daidouji.'

Someone snapped their fingers in front of Harry's face and pulled him back down to earth. He turned and looked at Ron. Ron shrugged his shoulders and nudged for him to look back. Harry turned and faced a strikingly beautiful girl with fair skin and dark hair, who was about a head shorter than him.

'It's nice to make your acquaintance,' said Tomoyo with a pleasant air and bowed.

Ron and Hermione gave a simple nod and a smile. Harry dipped his head and quickly looked elsewhere.

'So, Ron, Hermione, how are you two doing?' asked Sakura cheerfully.

The two looked a little embarrassed at first, but replied with a quiet 'good'. The two couldn't deny their strong feelings for each other, and petty fights always were ended as quickly as they were started. Harry had often found that they would disappear for long periods of time, hours even, and whenever they returned they looked, what Harry called it, 'tussled'.

'Okay!' said Sakura cheerfully. 'Now that we're all introduced, let's get your bags, drop them off at home, and go to the mall for dinner. What do you say? Teriyaki?'

'It's good that the whole team's back together again,' Ron yawned, stretching his arms and placing one around Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione leaned against him as she pulled along a small cart-like suitcase. 'Quite good,' she said.

'Harry,' said Sakura quietly, pushing a trolley full to the brim with their luggage, walking beside him. 'Sorry if it's not appropriate, but...is it true what Hermione wrote in the last letter?'

Harry looked somewhat uncomfortable, his fists dug deep into his pockets. 'Uh, I'll te-tell you later!' he stuttered and started taking larger strides and walked ahead as if to avoid answering her.

Tomoyo took her place beside Sakura and took a turn pushing the trolley. She watched Harry's back with an inquisitive gleam in her eyes and turned back to her best friend. 'Sakura, what did Hermione write in her last letter?' she asked curiously, and deliberately, in Japanese.

Sakura looked a little sad as she answered, 'He and Ginny … well, broke up.' She stuck her tongue out and took another turn pushing the trolley, which seemed to have gotten heavier and started wheeling at odd angles. 'I don't know why, though, they seemed so right for each other.' She lowered her voice to a whisper. 'But I'll tell you, Ron was secretly relieved. I guess it just doesn't seem right to have your best friend and little sister dating.'

Tomoyo gave a look of concern. 'Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.'

Sakura shrugged. 'I suppose it isn't any of my business to ask him about it. It is personal.'

'I suppose,' mumbled Tomoyo sadly. She stared ahead at Harry. Sakura had sent many moving photos of Harry and she had a lot to write about him in her letters. This made Tomoyo all the more eager to meet him. Tomoyo was secretly disappointed when she heard that Harry had a former girlfriend. Surely he would still be thinking of her, if Tomoyo knew what kind of person he was.

Harry slowed to a steady pace, turned his head and peered at Tomoyo from the corner of his eye.

* * *

After dropping off the bags at the house, they travelled to the local shopping mall. After much debate, they settled for the basic Westernized dinner fast food, McDonald's. Ron had never eaten it before and was simply thrilled about the French fries.

'Look! Look! They make the potatoes all small and thin!' he said in complete awe. 'How do they do it?' He shoved the chips into his mouth, closed his eyes and savoured the taste. 'Mmm! It's so crisp! Mum would love these.'

'Ron … they make them back home. They're called "chips",' muttered Hermione, her face glowing brightly between the spaces of her fingers. 'And please, _not_ in a public place …'

Most of the customers sitting around them had forgotten their own food and were staring at the odd looking teen that was savouring fast food, enjoying the food amorously. Even so, a redhead did stand out in Japan, especially one who seemed to have never seen the light of day before. Sakura, Tomoyo and Harry were having the time of their lives, struggling to eat their own food as they laughed until their sides were sore.

'Well, he is Mr. Weasley's son, right?' Harry chuckled, remembering his encounters with Ron's father who had always expressed similar excitement about the most trivial of Muggle artefacts. Ron had always been embarrassed by it, but here he was anyway, looking more ridiculously enthused than ever.

'Guys,' groaned Hermione, looking like she was on the verge to tears.

'So-Sorry!' spluttered Sakura in her attempt to take a sip of her soft drink.

Tomoyo held a hand to her mouth and giggled. 'Ye-Yes! Oh, dear!'

Harry stopped laughing and gazed at Tomoyo.

'This is great! American Muggle food in Japan!' shouted Ron ecstatically. He stuffed a whole burger into his mouth and looked like an oversized chipmunk as he chewed. He made a big 'gulping' sound and reached for another. He sometimes seemed more like a bottomless pit than a wizard.

Sakura's laughter simmered to a soft chuckle. She could imagine that Ron and Yukito would get along quite well.

The fun was cut short by a piercing scream.

A woman came stumbling from behind a restaurant counter. A shadow clung to her restaurant uniform. She fell down on her stomach and started kicking and flailing her arms as if she were fighting an unseen force. She screamed once more and went limp. She lay motionless on the floor.

A grey mist swirled above the woman and she was covered entirely by a shrouded fog. Then a large shadow floated from the woman and glided over onto a table. It swelled in until it grew to the size of a small child and became solid. Two minute yellow eyes appeared, two pointed ears grew out of its head like antennae, and pairs of short arms and legs extended from its body. Wisps of black smoke rose around it. To everyone's horror, more of them rose from the floor, sprouting up like obscure black flowers.

Then the creatures started advancing on the people, ducking in and out of shadows, knocking over bins, tables and chairs. The people started to scream and run toward the exit.

Harry, Ron and Hermione took out their wands. The mall lights flickered out. It was dark.

'Tomoyo, get away from here!' said Sakura frantically. 'It's too dangerous!'

'I'm not going to leave you alone!' cried Tomoyo.

'But there's nothing you can do!' Sakura countered angrily. 'Now GO!'

Tomoyo winced but she stayed resolute. 'Sakura!' she exclaimed. 'Lend me your wand. You said before that a wand is still usable to Muggles.'

Sakura had never fought with Tomoyo before and didn't intend to. She handed Tomoyo her old Hogwarts wand, unicorn hair yew. She summoned the Sealing Wand and took out a card.

'Thunder!' she bellowed, lightning striking and obliterating five of the shadows. She then puzzled over whether her Shadow Card could be used to manipulate them. She had no idea what these things were after all...

Tomoyo held the wand in her right hand and tried in desperation to summon spells, she cried 'Abracadabra!' and 'Hocus-Pocus! Alakazam! Um… _Open Sesame_? ' But nothing worked. It seemed hopeless as six shadows surrounded her. Tomoyo stood there helplessly.

Harry blasted each of the creatures into oblivion. He ran over to her. 'Are you all right?'

'Y-Yes,' she stammered and looked tearfully at the wand in her useless Muggle hand. 'I'm useless.'

'Don't say that. You _can_ use the wand and harness its powers!' Harry said. 'Concentrate and _believe_ you can do it!' He gave her a quick smile and dashed off.

Tomoyo held her breath and pointed the wand down at a creature that had started crawling up her leg. She poked the end at its head and it burst with an explosion of vapour. She stared at the wand disbelievingly.

* * *

The entire mall had been evacuated, surrounded by dozens of police cars, sirens wailing, spotlights beaming over the mall roof, frantic words of caution sprouting from policemen's mouths as they desperately tried holding back a throng of people who were eager to know what was amiss.

The police were hesitant to enter the mall themselves, and they had even hired a monk from a local shrine. He stood importantly at the door stroking his chin and using his 'expertise' to 'summon good spirits for aid'. He then began to wave his staff and mumble some incantations, which apparently had no baring on the situation.

Like wildfire, rumour spread outside that five kids were actually fighting the 'demons' within. Some suggested that it was the five Sailor Fighters: Sailor Moon, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter and Mars. But how wrong they were.

* * *

The creatures were multiplying rapidly. Having not used her magic as often since Hogwarts, Sakura's energy drained quickly as she continually used every Element and Attack Card she possessed. Hermione cast Enervating spells to replenish her allies and Ron and Harry used all the curses and hexes they could remember. But it didn't seem enough.

'We can't go on like this,' cried Ron. 'Bloody hell! I thought we came here to get away from this sort of crap!'

'Apparently not,' groused Hermione.

'Sakura! Hang on!' called Tomoyo as she ran over to her. She held Sakura's hand and they fought off the fiends together.

'They must have a weakness,' said Harry with frustration. 'They don't do much harm, but they're extremely irritating when there's lots of them.'

Sakura's vision started to go blurry as she struggled, finding it difficult to stand. Tomoyo helped her up. Sakura had only ever felt that weak once, when she had versed Voldemort. But such memories made her feel sick, and now wasn't the best time to think about it.

Her vision went dark. Black surrounded her. Thoughts of the time she had performed in the Tomoeda Elementary fifth-year class production of Sleeping Beauty, when everything had suddenly disappeared in a black void … everything but her. She had found the key to unlocking that darkness when she realized the light within herself …

'The Light,' uttered Sakura as she started to sink to the ground. 'Guys …'

The others quickly took their cue and cried together: '_LUMOS!_'

Instantly, the three lights blended together, creating a great brilliance that was enough to establish a light-barrier around them.

'LIGHT!'

The lights of the mall suddenly flickered on again. They heard sounds of metal clinking, swishing threw the air, like steely voices, like that of the heavenly weapons of angels.

Sakura raised her head and saw shifting coloured blurs. She sensed two new auras: one green, the other a dark red. One with magic, the other without.

* * *

Hermione squinted hard at the two people that had come to their aid. She gasped, 'Syaoran!'

Syaoran turned and gave her a quick wink then swung his sword and sliced through a shadow. He turned and smirked at the dubious looks on Ron and Harry's faces.

'Long time no see, kids,' he said as his blade began to glow. He smashed the sword on the ground. It caused a violent tremor that erupted throughout the entire centre. This shook up most of the creatures and they vanished.

The others watched in disbelief as the girl with dark long pigtails leapt in front of them and started to physically fight the shadows. She seemed to levitate into the air as she swung her torso around creating a whirlwind, which picked up and shattered the last few monsters. She landed on her knees, stood up, and brushed off her skirt. 'Urgh! Dirty mall floors!'

Syaoran made one more heavy swing with his glowing blade and the last shadow was gone. He ran to the raven-haired girl's side and his sword transformed into an orb, which he hung around his neck as a necklace.

Tomoyo stared ahead at the others. She and Sakura stood several feet away from them. She saw Syaoran and his distant cousin and fiancé, Meiling. She shook Sakura slightly to try and make Sakura follow her gaze.

Sakura groaned and lifted her head with much effort. 'Syaoran?' she said, barely audible.

Syaoran turned his head and stared at them. He looked startled, left Meiling's side at once and hurried over to them. He caught Sakura just before she slipped from Tomoyo's hold.

'Sakura!'

* * *

They walked among the shadows, avoiding the spotlights and sirens of the police mobiles and the excited chatter of the gathering crowd. They turned a tight corner, and came to the bus stop. Their forms glowed silver at the lights of each passing vehicle.

'I'm sure glad it's over,' muttered Ron to Harry, who nodded. He turned to look at Hermione, but she was staring at her feet, her index finger pointed to her cheek as she was thinking. 'What's going on in that big head of yours?' he said teasingly.

Hermione sighed deeply. 'I'm just wondering, shouldn't we have received a warning from the Ministry by now? I mean, their magic inspections are very thorough, and …'

'Hey, we should get wizard merits for what we did back there! What's all this about magic usage?' said Ron indignantly, pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

Hermione gave him a scathing look.

'What were those creatures?' asked Tomoyo.

Meiling stood beside Tomoyo and struck a pose. 'Those black things we fought back there were Heartless. We've fought about three other batches of those today. Such a breeze!'

They all stared at her in admiration. She had fought expertly.

Syaoran had his arms folded as he said, 'I'm not sure what they were, but Meiling keeps assuring me that they are _Heartless _— some enemy from a video game called … something like …' He cleared his throat. 'Ring-tone Farts.'

'Kingdom Hearts!' said Meiling as she glared at him.

'Like I'd care!' retorted Syaoran.

Meiling stuck her tongue out at him.

Sakura looked astonished. _Why were they fighting like brother and sister?_

Ron looked even more astonished, goggling at Meiling. Hermione looked at Ron again and sighed.

'What's "Keengdum Harts"?' he asked, sounding like he was impersonating Meiling's Chinese accent.

Meiling's eyes flashed. Syaoran and Sakura flinched at the same time. Hermione looked anxiously at Ron and then Meiling. Harry and Tomoyo just watched, waiting for the next exchange.

'Is that a Muggle entertainment thingy?' persisted Ron.

Meiling shut her eyes tightly and shook a fist.

* * *

'So, you decided to show up?' asked Tomoyo quietly, as they sat on the bus home, the bus windows rattling with the movement of the vehicle.

Syaoran nodded slowly and after a brief glance at Sakura, he turned to face the front. 'I'm glad we did … but I'll explain more when we get to your place. But why are _you_ here?' he probingly asked as his eyes scanned over the other three, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

'On holiday. We'll tell you more later,' said Harry briefly.

Meiling stared at him for a moment, scanning his forehead for the infamous scar.

'You must be … Harry Potter?'

Harry nodded and turned away, consciously rearranging his fringe.

'I've heard a lot about you. I might be a Squib_,_ but I still know everything,' said Meiling confidently.

'So you're coming with us, right?' asked Sakura, changing the subject.

'Well, we were just going to show up at your place and then afterwards sorta hang around, then leave to stay at a condominium somewhere,' said Meiling sleepily as she leaned on one arm while the other remained in her lap.

'A _condominium_?' asked Ron, staring in bewilderment. 'What is _that_?'

Hermione shook her head slowly.

Meiling turned and gawked at him, unable to fathom his idiocy. 'What is a condominium? Well … It's like apartments. It has a few units you can own except we were just going to rent one for a month or so since that's how long we're staying here.' She gasped for breath and looked away hastily. _This guy is truly weird_, she thought.

Sakura watched Meiling contemplatively. In their occasional exchanges, Syaoran rarely talked about Meiling. Her mind spun as many emotions overtook her. _Were they still engaged?_

'Sakura?' called Tomoyo, snapping her fingers before her friend's face. 'Sakura?'

Sakura, quickly coming out of her trance, turned to look at her worried friend.

'This is our stop,' said Tomoyo, pointing at the bus door. 'Are you all right?'

'Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, let's go!' Sakura leapt out of her seat and followed Tomoyo and the others out of the bus and down the neatly arranged and open streets of Tomoeda.

'Wow! This place is so neat!' gasped Harry in amazement.

'Yeah … it does seem pretty nice,' yawned Meiling as she walked closely beside Syaoran.

'Oh! Look at that!' Ron pointed at everything in sight, mentioning everything even the least bit odd in detail. 'Ooh! This is brilliant!'

Hermione sighed with embarrassment.

'Well, maybe tomorrow we can all come back down to Tokyo and visit the Tower,' suggested Sakura.

'The Tower?' asked Harry.

'Tokyo Tower. It's the world's highest self-supporting iron structure and it's Japan's oldest structural design,' Hermione told him matter-of-factly.

Tomoyo gave her a look of interest, impressed by her knowledge.

'Yeah …' began Sakura wistfully, her eyes going starry, 'and that's where it all began … the Final Judgment … Yue … everything …'

Everyone but Tomoyo looked at her, clueless.

'Um, never mind,' sighed Sakura. 'Anyway, the tower is very beautiful … especially at night. It's got lights and there's even a viewing gallery where you view Mount Fuji.'

'Really? That sounds so lovely,' said Hermione.

_Wow!_ Ron thought to himself. _How do Muggles do it?_

* * *

It was a brief walk from the bus stop to the house. Save for Sakura and Tomoyo, everyone stared up, impressed by the size of the property. Syaoran and Meiling dropped their luggage at the wide door. Syaoran had intended to move his bags himself but Sakura insisted he let the butler, Oki, carry it further inside. After the hustle and bustle of bringing out snacks and beverages and getting comfortable, everyone was lounging around in a circle in the living room, reclined on large cream leather couches that scattered with large cherry-blossom pillows.

Kero joined them rather bluntly, solely for the cake. Syaoran and Meiling couldn't help but watch the apparent 'Guardian Beast' of their past relative enthusiastically eat chocolate sponge cake. Talk of the evening's event seemed to be neglected in light of being in one another's company.

'I'm so glad Dumbledore let us come for a trip. It's great to get away,' Ron sighed.

'He's your Headmaster, right?' Tomoyo guessed.

Hermione nodded contently.

'Dumbledore let you get a break? Why?' asked Syaoran curiously.

'Didn't say,' said Harry and shrugged. 'Professor McGonagall just said we've done so much for the school, we've been awarded an overseas trip before school resumes in September,'

Hermione sighed. 'But you know … something about what she said seemed untruthful.'

'Well, I'm curious to know how you managed the trip here, since you speak English and everyone around you speaks Japanese,' said Sakura inquiringly.

'Actually, I am too,' Kero piped up, spooning chocolate icing into his mouth. Sakura poked his bulging belly.

Ron watched thoughtfully. 'Yes, we can't really. But Hermione discovered a rather simple Potion which helps us understand and speak it,' said Ron with a wink.

'There's a Charm for it too apparently but, well…' Hermione trailed off.

Harry smirked slightly. 'Sometimes it doesn't work too well. Ron misunderstands the language easily since he's still trying to master the spell.'

Ignoring a grimacing Ron, Sakura nodded, 'Oh! Dumbledore taught a similar one to me when I began at Hogwarts.'

'I wish I could be taught it,' sighed Meiling, pouting a little.

'So … why did you two decide to come?' Sakura asked Syaoran and Meiling.

'Oh, _that,_' said Meiling, rolling her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 'Syaoran wanted to visit you.'

Sakura blushed as she saw Syaoran's steady gaze on her. She looked away quickly and looked back at Meiling. She said it so casually. Was it _really_ okay?

'It's fine, really,' Meiling said offhandedly, as though reading Sakura's mind, 'I hope I meet a cute Japanese guy while here...since I'm _totally_ available.'

Sakura was taken aback as the realization dawned on her. She looked at Syaoran again who was staring nervously into his teacup. She mentally scolded herself. The passionate look in his eyes said it all. Of course he and Meiling couldn't be together anymore. She had been foolish to think that they were still engaged.

Syaoran inclined his head and started, 'I—'

'He also finished his final exams,' Meling answered, cutting off Syaoran. 'I guess he wanted to get a break, too. So, we're staying for a while.'

Syaoran sighed wearily, wondering why she didn't let him explain. It was an irritating habit of hers.

'Auntie Yelan also thought it would be best if we went together,' Meiling continued airily, playing feebly with her hair, 'since Syaoran has never been to Japan before and she doesn't want him getting in trouble. I really don't understand why she allowed us to come like this. It's so unlike her. I mean, _my _schoolterm has already begun—'

'You certainly talk a lot,' Kero interjected, pointing his spoon directly at Meiling.

Meiling scowled at the yellow creature. 'You're a disgusting eater!'

Sakura cleared her throat, interrupting. 'Either way I'm glad we've met again. All of us.'

Sakura caught Syaoran's eye again, blushing. He was blushing as well.

Syaoran finally spoke, his voice strangely quiet, 'Well…I've wanted to for a while. Mother finally agreed. She actually encouraged it. It was supposed to be a surprise, but I told Daidouji ahead of time.'

Sakura blinked, a mixture of amusement and befuddlement on her face as she turned to her best friend who held a hand over her mouth, giggling to herself.

'What—Tomoyo—you knew?'

Tomoyo shook her head slowly, removing her hand to reveal a sly smile.

'Well, Syaoran _might_ have mentioned it. He never said when…'

Syaoran nodded sheepishly. 'I promised some time in the summer, but I didn't know about the others. I'm a bit worried about the crowd.'

Sakura stood suddenly; clutching her hands together and blushing furiously as she stared determinedly back at Syaoran.

'I-IT'S FINE!' she chirped unsteadily. 'I-I mean—it's okay if you're here. And you don't have to leave, either. Our house is big enough.'

Syaoran gaped at her for a moment. Feeling embarrassed, noticing the silence and many staring eyes on them. They both reddened deeply. Sakura retook her seat quickly, knocking her knees painfully on the underside of the table. Both of them stared down into their laps. Hermione and Tomoyo exchanged bemused looks at their awkwardness. Meiling shook her head slowly heaving a great sigh. Ron and Harry simply looked confused.

Hermione smiled, trying to shift the tension. 'It is rather peculiar that we're all here at the same time,' she said brightly. 'It's like a reunion.'

'It sure is some coincidence,' said Ron as he stared pensively at his tea, served in a more traditional fashion. He was bothered by the apparent lack of cream or sugar.

'Ah, maybe fate,' said Tomoyo as she exchanged a smile with Sakura and began to read a magazine.

'Nah! Destiny and stars? It's rubbish!' sighed Ron wearily, placig his mug down and brushed back his orangey bangs with his free hand though it easily fell back into place.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Ron, _everything_ is rubbish to you.'

'Oh! Is _that_ what you think?' retorted Ron, looking offended. 'Who ran out of Trelawney's class? Surely not _you_!'

'Um … that reminds me …' began Sakura, desperately wanting to end a possible row. 'Hermione, was it true what you said in that letter?'

'Oh … um … about Ginny?' Hermione bit her bottom lip as her eyes shifted onto Harry.

'Yeah,' said Sakura abidingly, 'did they really break up?'

Hermione nodded slowly as Harry cleared his throat, indicating that he was feeling awkward about the conversation.

Sakura laughed nervously. 'So, um, what about the _other_ letter?'

'Oh … the _other_ one about _Harry_?' giggled Hermione.

'_What _other what about Harry?' asked Harry, looking confused and a bit agitated.

Sakura nodded. 'Yeah … and Norbert.'

Hermione nodded and suppressed a giggle. 'Oh _that. _Well, you see, um …'

'Let _me_ tell it!' interjected Ron. Hermione huffed, aggravated as she folded her arms and stared at him.

'Okay … it was while ago, the year right after you left Hogwarts. They were talking about eliminating the House system since people were starting to accept that they didn't have to act like what they were sorted into. Even the Slytherins were less dreadful since You-Know-Who was long defeated.'

'No, I don't know _who_,' interrupted Meiling.

'Voldemort,' said Harry simply as he finished his last sip of tea.

Ron, Sakura and Hermione cringed at the mentioning of the Dark Lord's name.

'_Harry_! Please don't!' insisted Hermione as she looked at him perplexedly.

'Sorry,' said Harry quietly, rolling his eyes.

Meiling and Tomoyo had heard stories of Voldemort, but still didn't understand the harshness, which made wizards afraid to speak his name.

'Anyway, that year, a dragon suddenly showed up and there were sightings of it. So Harry and I were talking about Quidditch—_you know Harry is team captain now_—anyway, of course Hermione was in the _library_ again —' (Hermione gave him a scathing look) '— then we found out that a dragon had been sighted roaming free. Harry and I saw a picture of it in the _Daily Prophet_ and knew instantly that it was Norbert. At that point, Hagrid was suspiciously nervous.'

'Who's Hagrid?' asked Meiling.

'SHUT UP, WILL YOU?' yelled Ron. Meiling scowled. Ron continued. 'Okay so, we were worried. Then that stupid Rat was happy because he knew _all_ about Norbert too!'

_'__Rat_ is what Ron calls Malfoy now,' whispered Hermione to Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran grinned and Sakura stared at Ron in alarm.

'Excuse me, but who are Norbert and Malfoy?' asked Tomoyo politely.

'And HAGRID?' groused Meiling irately.

'Draco Malfoy goes to our school. Hagrid is Hogwarts' gamekeeper. Norbert was Hagrid's old pet dragon. The dragons are illegal as pets,' clarified Hermione. 'They're supposed to be kept locked up by a dragon keeper or left wild in their habitat, far from people.'

'Yeah, but also at that time Charlie, my brother, was acting suspicious. Since Charlie was supposed to keep Norbert, and he was free, we knew something was wrong,' said Ron rather professionally. 'Harry came to stay with us during that Christmas and we found out that Norbert had escaped. I still can't believe that all _that_ happened and he never said anything to us about it.'

'Oh, wait! Don't you remember, Syaoran?' said Sakura anxiously. 'The dragon? The one at Hogsmeade? Maybe _that_ was Norbert.'

Syaoran slapped his forehead. 'Of _course_!'

'You saw a dragon at Hogsmeade?' inquired Harry.

Sakura nodded her head vigorously. 'I also saw Charlie talking to two other men and looked worried.'

Everyone's eyes grew wide with interest.

'Blimey! You should've said something! We would have known sooner and would have been prepared,' sighed Ron.

'Yes, and then we were so worried because we thought they'd close the school,' said Hermione.

'So we decided we needed to do something even if it meant killing Norbert,' Ron continued insistently. 'But Hagrid, that poor git, he didn't want to let him get hurt. It was as if he didn't realize that fire-breathing dragons, even Norbert, (_especially_ Norbert) could kill.'

Harry frowned and said, 'To make matters worse, that damned Malfoy went and blabbed to his father that Hagrid had owned Norbert and that he was hiding him. Then we got involved somehow, I don't remember now. But he told them that _we_ knew all along about Norbert and didn't say anything.'

Sakura gazed down at her lap in silence. The memory of that day had become just that. Yet, now that she had been reminded, all she remembered was Draco running away—leaving her to fend off the beast on her own.

_If it were not for Syaoran…  
_  
Sakura looked up and her eyes met with his. His face bore a stern, but pained expression. He had not forgotten either. She wondered for a moment about Draco, and whether or not he felt any shame for the grief he had partially caused them. Perhaps, she considered, Draco's meddling and complaining to his father about Norbert was a manifestation of his own guilt, eating away at him.

'Don't remind me!' said Ron angrily. 'Once they got wind that my brother had Norbert and that it was his fault he escaped, the Rat's father didn't hesitate to use that opportunity to harass my family! I mean, Charlie almost lost his job!'

'Well, anyway,' said Hermione as she tried to rush the story along, 'Harry, Ron and I went to the library and discovered all this material on how to take down a dragon. Ordinary spells, hexes and curses seemed useless (its large body mass), so we learned various strategies. Then we took on the dragon and Ron stupidly used the Stupefy curse which, of course, is useless against something as large as a dragon.'

'Well, it was following me and—and breathing fire!' protested Ron, starting to go bright pink.

'Yeah, well, Ron passed out. I tried to help. I don't remember what happened, but Harry says the dragon knocked me out with its tail,' sighed Hermione.

'Yeah, and so it was all up to me,' Harry started to tell. 'I dodged it, but it was too fast. So I decided to use my broom! I flew past it with my Firebolt and used a spell (which one was it?) … stunned it a bit … and quick thinking —'

'Harry saved the day!' Ron finished with his arms raised. 'Giving us 100 points each for Gryffindor, which won us the House Cup, cleared Hagrid's name, and Charlie was okay because they realized it was an accident!'

'And we got to see the pathetic look on Malfoy's face. There's nothing more rewarding than that,' Harry laughed and everyone else began to as well.

'Wow … that's amazing! I wish I was there to videotape it all!' said Tomoyo, engrossed with his story.

Harry glanced over at her and for a moment he felt himself entranced. Though he had seen that look of admiration from others before, from her it seemed different somehow. Harry wanted to look away, but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

Unnerved slightly by his gaze Tomoyo looked down swiftly, stealing a sip from her teacup, her curtain of hair obscuring her face.

Sakura sighed softly. 'Um … I'll get more water.'

She returned several moments later with a freshly brewed jug of steaming tea and sat on her cherry-blossom pillow, which she had propped onto the wooden floor.

'What's wrong?' Sakura looked over at Tomoyo who was reading a newspaper and looking awfully worried.

Tomoyo sat, shaking her head in astonishment. 'Look at this newspaper!' she said, showing Sakura the headline. Kero flitted over to them and perched on Tomoyo's shoulder.

'WHAT?' screamed Sakura, spilling her tea onto her lap and sending Kero flying back in horror.

'What happened?' asked Hermione as they all huddled together to see what the headline was saying.

'_Two-Hundred Found Dead at Mental Hospital_?' Sakura read, staring at it in surprise.

Tomoyo began to read:

**TOMOEDA**-_Early yesterday morning, Noriyuki Reiji, a head therapist at Crown Institute for Psychiatry, walked in for his day at work, but only to his horror discovered several bodies at the entrance._

_'__It was terrifying!' Noriyuki said during an interview, 'After a month on holiday, I walked in to get settled and start work with my patients and then I saw someone lying there … dead!'_

_Noriyuki claims that he began to panic when he saw the two corpses and then went around the building only finding dozens more._

_'__I wasted no more time,' continues Noriyuki. 'I called the cops!'_

_But even the police seemed to come upon a predicament as they heard the news. They probed the scene but have no suspects, strangely enough. Tomoeda's head police chief says that no one ever called in to report._

_'__This is the most bizarre thing I have ever come across,' says Police Chief Kinomura. 'Especially since there were so many dead and there still are no known witnesses. And if these bodies have been here a while, the incident might have happened two weeks ago and no one would have known.'_

_A passer-by even had her input. 'Police lines surround the building and there are ambulances and police cars all over the place. This is appalling! How could something like this ever happen in our town? I hope the culprit responsible will be caught!'_

_Noriyuki will be taken in for questioning, but is not a suspect in this case. In addition, forensic scientists were having a difficult time trying to decipher how the people died. Though carbon monoxide poisoning was initially blamed for the deaths, there is no evidence of its presence._

_'__The most puzzling thing about this whole investigation,' says a forensic officer in this case, 'is all these people died moments after each other. They look almost as if they were scared to death. There were no fingerprints, hairs or anything. No gunshot wound or even the slightest bit of evidence. It seemed as if they all died from natural causes. How could 200 physically healthy patients, nurses, and doctors just all drop down and die simultaneously in one day and place?'_

_That is the one question __boggling __the minds of the officers and detectives on this case. Who is the one behind this incident? Was there anyone behind it? Investigators are looking into the possibility of enlisting the help of detective "L" (famously known for his efforts in capturing the infamous "Kira", Yagami Raito)._

_Noriyuki states that 'it was lucky that many of the patients at the hospital were sent home and another set of doctors were on leave, or more could have died.'_

_Police are hoping to give a future talk on this soon and are asking for anyone who knows anything to come forward._

_ –__Omayo Shota, Daily Reporter_

There was a brief moment of silence before anyone spoke.

'Two-hundred? They just … died?' stuttered Ron, a look of horror on his face.

'But how could that happen? How could they just … _die_?' Meiling glanced around nervously, her cup quaking in her hands.

'And they have no idea who it is responsible or how they died.' Tomoyo still stared at the article.

'ARGH!'

Everyone jumped in their skin and turned to Harry. He held a hand to his forehead, his face screwed with pain.

'Harry, what's wrong?' asked Hermione fretfully.

'Kid, are you okay?' Kero glided towards Harry, as he leant into his seat, shaking.

Tomoyo lowered the paper onto her lap, staring anxiously at him.

Harry cringed in pain, sliding weakly off the sofa and crouching over on the floor.

'HARRY?' Hermione, Sakura and Tomoyo cried.

'M-My scar!' Harry seethed through clenched teeth. 'It-It hurts!'

'Should we go to the hospital?' cried Tomoyo, rising to her feet.

'N-No, I'm fine,' stammered Harry as he began to raise himself and return to his seat on the sofa.

'Are you sure, Harry?' asked Sakura softly.

'Y-Yeah …' He furiously wiped the few tears that leaked from his eyes.

They stared at him still concerned as one thought went through their minds … Voldemort.

'It must have something to do with what we saw today,' Sakura said desperately.

'Whatever they were, they were highly unusual,' Hermione agreed. 'I've never heard of such creatures. Nor have I heard of wizards being able to replicate creatures from fictional Muggle stories.'

'This isn't good. I definitely don't think these are just coincidences,' Ron muttered anxiously.

Everyone nodded slowly in agreement. Something was definitely amiss.

* * *

An aged man sat at a desk, staring distantly out his office window. He stroked his long white beard as he stared ahead in silence, deep in thought. A frown etched deeply on his ancient face, his blue eyes gazed into the distance. He felt heavy. He felt alone. A new danger was arising, and he knew his time was drawing near …

The door creaked open, and three men strolled in. One was a squat, round figure with rumpled grey hair. Another was a stout, severe-looking man who wore a gloomy cloak and bore a pale, pointed face, grey eyes and pale blond hair. The third was a stiff elderly man who wore a crisp suit and tie, and a head of short grey hair and a narrow moustache.

'Dumbledore!' the blond man roared, hastily stomping over to the headmaster's desk and slapping a scrunched up newspaper on it. The grey-haired man and the elderly man briskly followed after him, a stern look on their faces.

The aged, white-bearded wizard turned his seat around to face the man. He prodded his fingers together as he smiled up at them calmly behind his half-moon spectacles.

'Ah! Cornelius Fudge! Lucius Malfoy! Barty Crouch! I have indeed been expecting you. How have you been?'

'Not good, Albus, not good at all,' uttered Crouch angrily.

'Oh?' Dumbledore raised his head slightly in curiosity.

'Enough of this lollygagging! You know why we're here!' snapped Fudge, his face turning a sickly red.

Dumbledore shut his eyes and opened them with a sigh. His smile disappeared as he looked up at Fudge with a serious stare.

'Look at this!' Fudge held up the crumpled newspaper for him to see. The _Daily Prophet'_s headline read, '_Harry Potter Sent to Japan to Fight Danger? An Incident with Heartless!_' After reading the headline, Dumbledore looked at Fudge's face that had gone quite pale from rereading it. 'Tell me this is _not_ true!'

Dumbledore regarded him calmly, looking over his half-moon spectacles.

'For me to tell you such would be a lie.'

'_Who_ do you think you are?' sneered Malfoy. 'How dare you take the law into your own hands?'

Dumbledore turned his chair slightly to face the window and said softly, 'I felt the time was necessary.'

**'**No, Albus! Never did you have entitlement to do what you have done! Indeed, those three are lucky we didn't forbid their use of magic!' cried Crouch angrily.

'Indeed, _Indeed_!' jeered Fudge in agreement. 'And in front of so many Muggles!'

'Underage wizardry is against the law. This is a bloody outrage!' Malfoy followed.

'A bloody outrage, it is!' yelled Fudge.

Malfoy gave Fudge a scathing glance and gritted his teeth. Dumbledore didn't reply.

'Who do you think you are?' Fudge shouted, echoing Malfoy. 'You have no right to send mere _children_ to fight something this evil as … as —'

**'**— _Voldemort_?' Dumbledore finished for him, a glassy glint in his gaze.

Fudge and Crouch flinched at the Dark Lord's name, while Malfoy's thin lips curled slightly before quickly turning into a frown. There followed an irritable silence with Lucius Malfoy breathing heavily with rage. Fudge seemed to be struggling with words for his proper response.

Slowly and anxiously, Fudge muttered, 'Er … yes …'

Dumbledore sighed and replied placidly. 'Mr. Fudge, I respect your views … and I agree that it was very well not in my authority to send my school's pupils to a foreign country for such a purpose. However, these three are the key to the survival of not only wizards, but Muggles alike.'

Malfoy looked outraged and spat, 'You don't appear to understand the seriousness of what you've done, Dumbledore!'

'This is definitely the job of an Auror!' cried Crouch. 'Not some … some school-aged _hooligans_!'

Dumbledore's eyes suddenly went like ice. He said with a tone just as chilling as his gaze, 'With what Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger have experienced through their six years here at Hogwarts … it is far more than what any Auror has gone through in a lifetime.' They all looked shocked at how cold his tone was. 'Not to mention, that Harry Potter himself has encountered Voldemort on numerous occasions and was one of the few who lived to tell the tale —'

'That is not the point, _Albus_!' seethed Malfoy. 'This isn't about _Potter_! This is not one of your silly games! What you have done is _illegal_! You've out-stepped your boundaries this time!'

Crouch ran a finger over his moustache and nodded. 'We could very well have you in Azkaban for this atrocity. If word gets out about this — if it leaks out about the Ministry's slackness …'

'And you knew didn't you?' bellowed Fudge, wringing his hands. 'You knew that Japan was beyond our jurisdiction—that the laws in Japan's ministry prevent us from doing a thing!'

Dumbledore raised his open palms towards them, signalling for their silence. He lowered his arms and looked to Fudge, then Crouch calmly.

'Cornelius. Barty, please. You know very well that it is in our best judgment to go forward with the operation. Time is running out. Many people are going to die and get hurt. We must act quickly—'

'Act quickly?' Lucius snapped, his glare unwavering, 'So this was your choice against…' he trailed off, his mouth pulling into the faintest smirk.

'I must press upon you,' began Dumbledore, his light blue eyes staring back defiantly. 'They are not _my_ choice. It has been already decided. It was how it was written.'

Crouch stared back helplessly, his mouth agape. 'What the _devil_ are you talking about?'

Dumbledore smiled, raising himself from his seat with an air of finality. 'I believe that the three I sent are best for the job. This is the new Order.'

Fudge's forehead sparkled with sweat in the light of the candles in Dumbledore's office. He reached a hand into his pocket and withdrew a crisp blue handkerchief, which he used to mop his forehead.

'Oh, is that so?' he said weakly, his eyes shifting to Malfoy then back to Dumbledore. 'And what are you going to do when their parents discover that they haven't been sent on a lovely little holiday?'

Dumbledore nodded his old head wisely. 'That will be resolved, in time. Anger and concerns will pass … they eventually will be thankful for this decision.'

Crouch looked at Dumbledore sceptically and said in a sort of irritable tone, 'How will these three adolescents alone be able to fight?'

There was something of a twinkle in Dumbledore's crinkled eyes. 'They shall be aided by seven others, all bearing their own unique strengths.'

Malfoy bit his lip so hard that he cut into it and he tasted the salt of blood. He brought his lips into his mouth and sucked hard.

Fudge looked panicked.** '**Who is this dark wizard, anyway?'

Dumbledore sighed. 'Dark Raven, I believe … I await to find out his or her true identity.'

'All right, Dumbledore,' grunted Fudge, flailing his arms in anxiety. 'I give up. I trust that your notion is best. I suppose we shall let this one incident pass. But be warned, if this fails —'

'Don't expect to be Headmaster for long,' Malfoy hissed, spitting a bit of red stuff from his mouth, his pale eyes flashing dangerously at Dumbledore. 'And believe me, when I say you have pushed your authority to its final level …'

Crouch and Fudge did not bother to disagree. Quickly, Malfoy stormed out from the room, a whirlwind breezing past him as his rage flared. Barty Crouch and Cornelius Fudge followed after him awkwardly, not willing to risk questioning his anger.

_That Dumbledore!_ He thought bitterly to himself. Thoughts zoomed through his head.

Lucius Malfoy had always been a supporter of the Dark Arts and Voldemort. His evil and sinister ways were always the source of his menacing rise to power in the Ministry of Magic. But ever since Lord Voldemort's repetitive downfalls, he felt terribly infuriated, and his dark mark burned with incredulous pain. Now however, Voldemort had ascended again from beyond the grave, joined with Dark Raven, more wicked and merciless than ever.

And as a faithful servant to the dark side, he was determined to please his every whim. However, he simply could not allow Dumbledore to disrupt his master's plans. _Harry Potter? _In what way could a meagre _boy_ stop the newly reborn great Lord Voldemort? And who were the 'others' of whom Dumbledore spoke of? Well it didn't matter …

He knew that the Evil Dark Raven, Lady Karasu, would have plans of her own.


	3. Chapter 2: The Phoenix Fighters

**CHAPTER 2: The Phoenix Fighters**

Thunder crashed. Sakura woke with a start.

Lightning flashed and flickered, lighting up her silk curtains and casting an eerie light over the solid forms across her room.

Sakura squeaked and hugged her knees close. She hated thunder, as it reminded her of the time when her body had been possessed by _him_. It had been the sound of violent peals of thunder erupting all around her, as her consciousness was pressed down into the back of her mind.

_Everything is going to be all right, Sakura, _she mentally assured herself._ He is gone. He will never hurt you again._

The thunder roared like a ravenous beast, loitering about the heavens in search of prey. Her whole room shook and trembled around her. The things in her room seemed to loom as great shadows. Sakura tossed back the covers and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She couldn't sleep in this weather.

Passing a soundly sleeping Kero, Sakura hurried to the end of her room and dashed down the hall. Several tiny wall lamps lined the hall so that it was only partially dark, but they didn't provide Sakura with any comfort. She stopped in front of the door at the end of the hall. She stared at the doorknob and mused over whether she should turn it or turn back.

She grasped the knob and turned.

The door opened and glided smoothly in an arc across the floor. Light leaked into the room, dispersing over floorboards, a wardrobe, a chair, and a queen-sized bed. She entered and quietly closed the door. She tiptoed across the room and slid under the covers of the bed, taking care not to make too much vibration.

She heard a soft moan and cocked her head. She saw the fine outlined features of Syaoran's face. She smiled. He looked calm when he slept, without a hint of aggression on his face. Sakura touched a hand to his cheek.

His eyes flashed open. He stared at her impassively for several seconds before something registered. His head jerked up. 'Sakura?' he gasped. 'What are you doing in my bed?'

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. Sakura yelped and sank deeper into the bed.

'Are you okay?' he asked softly. 'Are you scared of thunder?'

'Since that last year at Hogwarts, it has been my biggest fear. It reminds me too much of...back then,' she whispered and pulled the blanket over her face. 'I'm afraid that he'll return.'

Syaoran shook his head knowingly and brought her into his arms. He embraced her tenderly.

'It's all right. We'll work it out together, with the others.'

'What's your greatest fear?' Sakura asked quietly, laying her head on his arm.

Syaoran stroked her cheek gently. 'Mine? Well, not being able to see you again.'

Sakura hugged his waist tightly. 'Syaoran. I missed you so much.'

'And you demonstrate this by sneaking into my bed in the middle of the night,' he said teasingly.

Sakura hugged him tighter. 'I wouldn't have gone into anyone else's bed, if that's what you're implying.'

Syaoran shifted closer to her. Their legs became intertwined, neither bothered by such intimate contact. He lowered his face and kissed her forehead. 'It's gotten so complicated. Especially after reading that newspaper and those attacks … those Heartless creatures …'

'I was scared we couldn't defeat them.' She stared into the dark. 'It's like, there's always going to be a new evil … evil will never come to an end. We're destined to fight forever … What's the point in fighting at all?'

Syaoran made a shushing sound and kissed her cheek. Sakura blushed and she was thankful it was too dark to see colour.

'As long as we keep trusting and believing that good will always triumph, it will be fine.'

Sakura shivered. 'What happened before... I don't want something like that ever happening again … what if any of you got hurt, or died? I couldn't bear it.'

Syaoran covered her forehead with kisses and blew warm breath into her hair. 'I swear on my life, Sakura. I'll never let any harm come to you. I'll always protect you.'

With him by her side, Sakura felt that she could accomplish anything. Sakura yawned softly. She raised her head and it seemed that she meant to kiss his lips, but missed by half an inch and kissed his chin instead. She snuggled down into his arms. Her breath tickled his neck.

'I'll always protect you, too … I love you.'

She heard him sigh and whisper, 'And I love you.'

* * *

After much confusion and tension of the night, they thought it best to seek some peace and relaxation. As promised, Sakura and Tomoyo offered to take the rest of the group on a tour of Tokyo. Ron and Hermione were both particularly keen on this offer, and Meiling nodded vigorously stating that she had heard much good things about shopping in Tokyo.

They caught a tram from the Tomoeda train station that morning and reached Tokyo Station around 11. They went for a nice, long tour of the city, travelling through the bustling crowds. Meiling had to be steered away from the entrance to the shops by Syaoran as she stared hungrily at the revolving doors, her gold card wedged between her teeth. The others assisted him and they hurried to the Tokyo Tower.

Halfway, Meiling screeched to a halt, almost knocking half the group over. She pressed her hands and nose against the glass and stared at the playful puppies in a pet shop window.

'_Wow_!_ Puppies_!' she exclaimed as she pealed herself off the glass. She swung around into the shop, and the door tinkled with a silver bell as she entered. The others watched through the window as Meiling brandished her gold card before the shopkeeper and pointed at one of the puppies.

Syaoran blanched. 'Oh no!'

The very next moment, Meiling left the store with a puppy nestled in her arms, licking her chin. The other girls made squeals of pleasure and surrounded her. The puppy was a Chihuahua with a fine auburn coat and large, clear eyes.

'It's so sweet!'

'And adorable!'

'What did you name it?'

Meiling looked proud as she said, 'I decided to call him Chi-Tun! Maybe Chi for short?'

The three girls looked around at each other.

'You called a puppy _Wing_?' asked Sakura with confusion and Tomoyo said, 'Silly pig, in Mandarin Chinese, if I'm not mistaken?'

'Well, he is a boy, and he is cute and chubby!' Meiling raised the puppy high so they could all look up and admire him. Chi yapped happily. Meiling gave him a tight hug. Sakura, Tomoyo and Hermione smiled around at each other. On the other hand, Ron and Syaoran looked thoroughly disgusted.

'Your cousin's a tad overdone,' muttered Ron.

Syaoran's eyebrows were knitted. 'On high.'

Harry thought they sounded like Meiling was being baked in an oven, on high, and had possibly been in the oven too long. He thought that Chi-Tun, if it did really mean 'silly pig', would qualify for roasting in an oven.

Syaoran shook his head and approached Meiling. 'You don't know the first thing about looking after animals. Remember that stupid bird you allowed to escape? I had to get it back for you at nightfall, not to mention it was _raining_ _heavily_! It's surprising the poor thing didn't _die_!'

'I was six years old,' retorted Meiling. 'I'm much older now!'

Ron was sniggering.

Syaoran crossed his arms tightly, continuing to look stern. 'Meiling, what are you going to do when we need to go home? Do you know how long it takes to pass a dog through quarantine?'

'We can use magic, duh,' she said flightily. 'Besides, how can you say no to that face?' She held Chi up to Syaoran's face. The puppy could have been his cousin's offspring, their eyes large and imploring.

Syaoran's stern expression briefly softened, then reverted quickly back to that of consternation. 'That's not what magic is for.'

'Come on!' Meiling pleaded.

Ron's snigger had oscillated into raucous howling. 'You guys are about as bad as Ginny and me!'

'You shut the hell up! Baka!' Meiling snapped at Ron with one of the few Japanese terms she knew.

Ron continued to laugh though. Meiling glared at them, flicked a ponytail over her shoulder as she turned and paced stridently down the street.

As they started to follow her, Ron looked annoyed, ten seconds after the fact.

'Hey! Did she just call me an "idiot" in Japanese?'

Hermione shook her head. 'Ronald, please.'

Suddenly Chi started barking. Meiling tried to calm him down but he continued to bark and struggle in her arms. People looked at them strangely as his barks were carried out over the noisy traffic and the chatter of the crowded street.

'Gag that thing, will you?' yelled Ron, covering his ears.

Chi suddenly jumped out of Meiling's arms and bolted down the street, fast for having such small feet. Everyone broke into a run, trying to keep up with Meiling. Chi ran between people's legs and tripped them over and made a mockery of the traffic. He ran across the road, cars and trucks screeched as they halted.

'Chi-Tun!' Meiling wasn't too far after him as she tailed around a corner — 'UGH! SON OF A' — she smashed hard into someone and was sent sprawling onto her backside.

Meiling angrily pushed herself on her feet and shook her head furiously. She opened her eyes and stared at the person. He had a pointed face framed by pale blond hair styled as a cowlick, dressed in a green windbreaker and fitted black jeans. He held the puppy in his hands, a considerable distance away from his face.

Chi barked at him savagely.

'Let him go!' she exclaimed as she snatched the puppy away and held him defensively. 'And watch where you're going!'

'ME? YOU watch where YOU'RE going!' the boy retorted with a thick British dialect. Pointing at Chi, his brow wrinkled. 'And keep that bloody mongrel away from me!'

Stroking her puppy's head, she ignored him.

The boy folded his arms. 'I don't need this. Associating with filthy Muggles!'

'M-Muggles?' Meiling uttered, her eyes grew wide, recognizing the word all too well.

'Meiling! Did you get him?' called Sakura as she, Tomoyo and the others rounded the corner. They stopped instantly.

The boy turned his head, and his pale eyes widened as he stared incomprehensively at the others.

'Sa-Sakura?' he stammered.

Sakura clapped a hand over her mouth. 'Draco?'

_'You!'_ Syaoran exclaimed.

'_Li_?' Draco gasped.

'_Malfoy_!' Harry shouted.

'Poofter!'

Ron stared incredulously. 'Rat!'

'Weasel?'

'Who?' asked Tomoyo.

They all turned and stared at Tomoyo.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes at Draco. 'What are you doing here?'

'I could ask you the same!' retorted Draco.

Syaoran roared, 'ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!'

'IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BLOODY BUSINESS!' Draco roared back.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed as his hands formed fists. 'This shit again…'

Draco glared back icily, the same thought crossing his mind.

The conversation felt like one they had had before. Bad blood had brewed between them that fateful day, and it ended with both of them nearing expulsion.

'Please, that's enough!' cried Sakura. She stroked Syaoran's arm gently. 'If he doesn't want to say, then, that's fine. It doesn't concern us.'

There was a brief silence.

'Wait,' muttered Meiling, directing a confused but repulsed look towards Syaoran. 'That _gwai lo_ is Malfoy?'

Syaoran did not respond.

'Fine, I'll tell you,' said Draco quietly. They automatically turned and stared at him. 'I'm … on holiday … I'm just looking for a hotel.'

'How long are you staying?' asked Sakura.

This startled everyone.

Draco lowered his head shyly. 'I'm not sure.'

'Ah!' said Sakura happily. 'Maybe you can stay with us.' The others gawked at Sakura, who continued to smile. 'Do you want to stay with us? There's plenty of room and we'd like it very much if you did.'

Draco stared at her with surprise. He tucked his hands in his pockets and scuffed his shoe at the ground.

Syaoran's eyes flashed. 'Hell n —'

'Well, if you insist. I mean, I can't really find any places around here.' He smirked as Sakura smiled at him. 'It's pretty crowded.'

Everyone aside from the two of them stared with their mouths agape: they were floored.

'At this time of year it is, because it's the holidays,' said Sakura. 'We were just heading over to the Tokyo Tower. You should come with us. Have you brought your luggage?'

Hermione nudged Sakura in the rib, making Sakura look at her with surprise. 'What?'

Hermione grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and steered her away from the group. Harry, Ron and Syaoran were audibly bickering in the background:

_'A holiday? A holiday? Here? How come?'_

_'Absolutely no way! No way is that true!'_

_'It's a lie! It's definitely a lie! A bad dream, even! Pinch me, Harry! PINCH ME, I SAID!'_

_'I'm not pinching you, Ron!'_

'Sakura, how can you let him stay with us?' Hermione said in exasperation. '_Do you even remember what he did to you_? You know what he calls me — _Mudblood_! You've heard him say that a million times before! Only a few years ago you despised him, as much as us! He betrayed Syaoran, for goodness sake! Where is your common sense? Are you _really_ that naïve?'

She paused for a second, and sighed heavily.

'Are you sure he can be trusted?'

Sakura stared hard at Hermione then she narrowed her eyes seriously.

'Hermione, I know what he did to us in the past wasn't right,' she said carefully. 'But, I've heard about the change occurring within Hogwarts and the questioning of continuing under the Houses. The Houses simply represent qualities within all of us, and you know from what happened with Syaoran a few years ago...people change, people change a lot.' She smiled confidently. 'A half-decent person would learn to forgive, even if it is Draco. Sure. He's had time to think over his mistakes and I just feel … no, I _know_ he's changed.'

'Oh, all right then. I suppose,' Hermione said hesitantly. She frowned at first, but she nodded her head as if in defeat and walked back with Sakura to the group.

'So, it's settled,' Sakura said, clapping her hands together. 'You stay with us!' She tilted her head gesturing for Draco to follow them. 'Come on, let's give you guys that tour we promised.' She turned to Tomoyo and they exchanged smiles.

Draco followed behind at a slow pace. Ron, Harry and Syaoran threw looks of contempt over their shoulders at him. Hermione shook her head slowly. Meiling gave a cold glance at Draco while Chi snarled. He simply leered right back at them, completely self-assured.

* * *

They sat around the living room, which, apart from the distant music playing from Kero's videogame upstairs, was very quiet. Hello Kitty, with an analogue clock in her belly, hung on the wall, ticking away the seconds, echoing, agitating the teenagers that resided in the large room. Draco was slumped back in a recliner, his arms folded and hands tucked under his armpits. He looked the most anxious about the silence that surrounded them. Syaoran, Harry and Ron sat on the opposite side, their eyes boring into him with thinly veiled agitation.

There was a dull thud. Sakura hopped up from her seat beside Syaoran and walked across the room. She searched curiously about the window. Something big and grey flashed before her eyes.

'ARGH!' she screamed, then, composing herself, looked at the window again. A fluffy grey feather duster popped in the window.

'Errol-Number-Two!' exclaimed Ron.

'Who?' Meiling and Tomoyo asked at once.

'Ron's family owl...the successor of the name of their former family owl, Errol,' said Harry as he stood up and strode over. The window was a thick sheet of glass and couldn't be opened. Errol-Number-Two squawked insistently outside. 'I'm sorry Errol-Number-Two, you'll have to go through the bedroom window.'

Hermione rose from her seat and flourished her wand. 'I'll simply remove the glass.'

Draco rolled his eyes at the ceiling. 'Of course you will.'

Hermione cleared her throat, ignoring him. 'Ahem! _Glassiros_!'

The glass vanished and Harry pulled Errol-Number-Two through. The glass reappeared instantaneously. Everyone gave Hermione a look of admiration — particularly Ron — as Harry carried Errol-Number-Two across the room and placed him on the table. The ragged-looking owl dropped a small parcel from his beak. Tomoyo picked it up and looked at it curiously. It had an envelope attached.

'It's for Harry, from Dumbledore.' She smiled at Harry as she held it out to him.

Harry didn't say anything, only took it from her slowly and opened it. He unfolded the piece of parchment inside and read it aloud. Draco looked vaguely interested as he leaned forward to listen. Ron still looked wearily at Errol-Number-Two who hooted contently on the table, looking about as battered as his namesake.

'_Dear Harry and company,_

_'I know it has come to your attention that occurrences you've witnessed are most unusual. There is but one reason for this: a new, but old, evil has risen_.'

Harry looked up from the letter, his face as white as the envelope. Hermione nodded her head, urging him to continue. He read on.

'_The best of our Aurors have been sent to investigate neighbouring communities, cities, countries, including Mister Remus Lupin._'

Harry took a deep breath.

'_This enemy is a mystery to us, and the limits of their power is unknown. However, there are a select few gifted with the utmost strength to banish this evil. These few are you, and those close to your heart.'_

His eyes lifted from the paper as he looked at each person sitting around him.

_'Cornelius Fudge and I have made an agreement, after much debate and intrusions _(and one particular infringement courtesy of Mr. Malfoy)'— Harry didn't read the bracketed comment because Draco was sitting directly in front of him — '_that you are our chosen champions._

_'By order of the Ministry for Magic, I deem you the _Order of the Phoenix. _Or a more modern term, _the Phoenix Fighters_._'

Harry was startled and looked at them.

'I don't believe it,' breathed Ron.

'But how can we—we haven't even begun our seventh year!' Hermione quipped frantically, grasping her cheeks with her hands. 'What about all my N.E.W.T. classes? What about our exams?'

Meiling and Tomoyo stared at her dumbly as Ron continued to stare in shock, uninterested in school and more interested in their current situation.

'We're chosen by the Ministry.' Then his expression changed from shock to irritation. 'Bloody hell! I thought this was a holiday.'

'Yeah, a holiday from the constant reminder that you couldn't afford a holiday hadn't Dumbledore paid for the fares!' sniggered Draco.

'Drop it, Malfoy! We don't need your remarks … they belong in the sewage, like you,' snapped Hermione.

Draco's lips curled into a sinister smile. 'My, my…such a sharp tongue for a _Mu—_'

'Malfoy,' Syaoran interjected swiftly, flexing an arm, 'remember way back at Hogwarts, when I punched you in the face? Well, believe me when I say, I still can.'

Draco stiffened and with a clearing of his throat, returned his attention to Harry.

'Well, go on then,' he said offhandedly.

Harry sighed and continued:

'_I hope you will not hesitate to accept this appointment. This is a rare opportunity for persons as young as yourselves. The youngest Auror ever appointed was just over thirty, and that was nearly over one hundred years ago!_

'_I've enclosed a broach and official badge for each member with an individual colour that you'll all be able to recognize as your own. I'm sure you'll all like the basic design. Minerva, respectively known as Professor McGonagall, assisted me._

_'I will keep in touch through owls, but I insist that you look after Errol-Number-Two from now on. Although young, he is not particularly equipped to much more strain, as the weather at the moment is rather ravenous. So it is best to keep him indoors and feed him toast and green tea._'

'We can easily provide the green tea,' said Tomoyo brightly. Errol-Number-Two stared up at her with his lantern-like eyes and hooted appreciatively.

There came a quiet rapping at the window. They looked again to find a minute tawny grey owl. Hermione cast a spell. The minute owl flew across the room then went 'splat' on the wall. It slid down the wall and landed in Hermione's lap. It tottered a bit then sprang to life and started buzzing in a circle above their heads.

'Pig!' roared Ron, grabbing the bird with both hands. 'What are you doing here?'

Pig's head popped out of the gap in Ron's fists and chirped. Then Pig slipped out of his hands like a bar of soap and plopped beside Errol-Number-Two onto the table.

'I see now there are two pigs in this house,' sneered Draco, eyeing the miniature beast perched on Meiling's shoulder.

Harry cleared his throat. '_Perhaps it is wise to advise you to be weary of the enemy. This will be a long journey. There will be many minions, some of mysterious character, appearance and varying weaknesses_.'

'Those Heartless,' said Syaoran. 'It makes sense now.'

'I can make the costumes for the battles!' exclaimed Tomoyo. 'It will be just like old times, when Sakura was a Card Captor!'

Everyone looked at her then returned to Harry.

_'Some may seem like a game to you, but be prepared for what you least expect. I wish you all good fortune (From Sybill Trelawney) I have unconditional faith in you and your strengths, magic and non-magic alike._

_'Good Evening and Good Luck._

_'Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster._'

'That was strange,' said Syaoran quietly. He and Sakura exchanged looks.

'Mother must have known. That's why she's let us come.'

'I wanna see the broaches. I wonder if there's red,' said Meiling, holding Chi in one arm as she reached for the parcel on the table.

Everyone crowded around to take a look at the colours. Each broach was fashioned into a metallic wing with four rectangular feathers and a circular jewel at the base of the broach. On them was the distinct carvings of 'PF'. The badges were framed with gold, came in a varierty of colours, and on the bottom there was a depiction of a phoenix rising from the flames. The top was engraved in dark letters, 'Order of the Phoenix'.

'Do they have green?' asked Harry curiously, staring over Ron's shoulder at badges.

'Yeah, a darker and lighter one,' said Hermione, observing hers. 'I picked aqua. The instructions in the parcel say we're supposed to select one, and a symbol will appear at your touch.'

'Ha-ha!' laughed Ron, peaking at Hermione's badge. '_Intellect_. It's a scroll of parchment. I wonder _why_?'

Hermione stared witheringly at him. 'What is yours?'

Ron looked at the one he had picked. It was a brilliant orange and looked as though it was constantly aflame. 'Uh, it's a balancing scale. Weird. It says _Loyalty_. But what has that got to do with a scale?'

'Mine is pink,' Sakura said quietly as she stood next to Tomoyo. 'A winged pink and gold heart.'

'_Kindness_? It's so much like you,' Tomoyo said happily. 'Mine is _Perception_. Oh, these are so pretty.'

Harry watched Tomoyo as she smiled down at her badge, admiring the way her dark hair pooled over one shoulder. Following her gaze he noticed on her badge, a beautiful lotus flower with eight symmetrical petals.

'Ha!' laughed Meiling. 'Mine has bells and says _Determination._'

Harry lifted his own and inspected it. It had a lightning bolt on green. _Fortitude._

'So, Li, you're a wolf, eh?' Draco smirked, glancing at Syaoran's badge. 'Does your description say you're temperamental? Or, possibly, dangerous? I mean, people who use Unforgivable Curses and punch people in the face generally are …'

Syaoran glared at him sharply, lunging over to strangle him. 'Say that again!'

'No,' said Hermione firmly, pressing a palm against Syaoran's chest to block him. 'Calm down, you two. It says clearly that it's _Leadership_. Syaoran was destined to lead us.'

'What?' Draco hooted, making faces of ridicule. 'Are you saying he's the alpha wolf and we are his pack? What a riot, that Dumbledore! Am I supposed to follow _you_, Li? Am I really?'

Although they had been best friends in the past, Syaoran had never truly resolved his relationship with Draco. Once he had gladly joined in Draco's antics, but after the many events of their fourth year (his last year) at Hogwarts, Syaoran had not properly spoken with Draco since. Syaoran almost enjoyed their antagonistic quips, almost as though they were friends again. But then he remembered that Draco's cowardice had put Sakura in mortal danger. Syaoran would never forgive him for it.

'What's yours, Rat?' Ron grabbed Draco's badge from him and practically pressed it against his nose as he stared at it. 'It's silver. Hmm, I guess you must be a true Slytherin, huh?'

Draco turned away and sprung to retrieve his badge, but Ron only pulled it further from his reach, using his height as leverage. 'Oh, what's this? A dragon? I see why, to match your hair and eyes...and name.'

Draco gritted his teeth as his face reddened. Ron snickered and held it higher as Draco scrambled helplessly for it.

'But what's this? It says _Secrecy._'

'Give — Give it back!' Draco shouted nervously while Ron snickered.

'Come on! Secrecy is not a personality, is it? What are you being so sneaky, so evil, so cunning … so _Slytherin_ about?'

Quickly, Draco whipped out his wand and aimed it at Ron's hand. _'Accio badge!' _The silvery badge slipped through Ron's hand like a wet soap bar and into Draco's. Draco glared at him and then at Syaoran. 'You think you can bully me because I'm outnumbered?'

'Ha!' snapped Syaoran. 'No Crabbe and Goyle here to be your bodyguards. Of course you're outnumbered.'

'That's enough, everyone,' Hermione said briskly.

Meiling looked around, confused, counting ten each of the broaches and badges.

'But there's only eight of us, so what's with the other two sets?' she asked as she inspected the two badges that stood out from the others. They were silver and their jewels were of a sapphire, and the other a pale magenta. Somehow she knew neither belonged to any of the teenagers in the room.

Hermione looked over her shoulder. 'Oh, you're right! I wonder who they could be for.'

'Dumbledore didn't say anything in the letter,' Harry confirmed after glancing at the parchment once more.

'Blimey, more surprises,' Ron sighed, 'Can't the man be straightforward for once?'

'Hey, what do you suppose, Syaoran?' Meiling queried, turning to see that he wasn't there. 'Eh?'

'Hey, where'd Sakura and Syaoran go?' said Ron suddenly.

'Yeah, weren't they just by the window?' asked Harry.

'I'm sure they were,' said Hermione thoughtfully as she pinned her broach to her collar.

They heard a pleasant chuckle, like that of a minuscule Santa Claus. It wasn't Santa, but it was Tomoyo.

'What?' asked Meiling curiously.

Tomoyo winked at Meiling and Hermione. She explained to the boys, 'They're outside on the balcony. Sakura hasn't experienced her first kiss.'

Draco jumped to his feet. 'WHAT?'

Everyone ignored him but Meiling glanced at him coyly.

'How d'you know?' asked Harry.

Tomoyo turned to him and smiled shyly. 'I know Sakura quite well.'

'You must know,' said Hermione in an amused tone. Everyone looked up to find Hermione peering through the curtain that cloaked a sliding door that opened to a marble balcony outside. 'They're out there.'

'You have a good eye, Hermione. I didn't notice there was a glass door,' said Meiling as she skipped over, carrying Chi, and joined Hermione. Tomoyo giggled and whipped out a video camera from behind her back. It was like magic.

'What're you gonna do with that?' asked Ron reluctantly.

Tomoyo gave him a funny look, for it were the most obvious thing in the world, and joined the other girls.

Ron was reminded of Colin Creevey, and how he regarded Harry. He then looked cautiously at Draco who stood, staring blankly ahead. Ron smirked. Harry plopped beside his best friend and smirked at Draco as well. Any hope Malfoy may have had in rekindling a 'romance' with Sakura had instantly vaporized before him.

The girls started chorusing with delight.

'She did it!' squealed Hermione. 'This is wonderful!'

'_Finally_, he did,' Meiling muttered. Then she began to shriek with excitement. 'This is so sweet! They are so good together!'

The three girls squealed and giggled. Meiling gave a slow, _detailed_ speech to the boys describing what was happening outside. Ron and Harry groaned in disgust. Draco fell into his seat, gaping into space.

Ron snorted like a frustrated mule. 'Damn you women!' he roared and stormed out of the room. Harry watched him bemusedly and turned to find Tomoyo looking at him.

'Is he all right?' she asked, stroking her camera like it was her pet.

Harry stared, nodding slowly. She smiled and turned back to the window and continued to giggle like a little Santa Claus.

'Where's Ron?' asked Hermione suddenly. Harry pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards the door. Hermione looked annoyed. Tomoyo and Meiling glanced at her but quickly turned back to the window. 'Ron …' she said irritably and stomped across the room and through the door.

They heard two people yelling. _'Why can't you learn to appreciate this sort of thing?'_

_'Because, it's disgusting!'_

_'It's romantic!'_

_'IT IS BLOODY SICK, AND I WANT NO PART IN IT!'_

_'RON! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!'_

Then it was silent.

Harry bent over and covered his face with his hands, shaking his head. Draco broke out of his trance and looked at Harry. Suddenly Hermione and Ron came out, looking what Harry called 'tussled'. Draco was mortified. He and Harry covered their faces with their hands.

Tomoyo and Meiling turned from the window. They stared at Ron and Hermione. Chi whimpered and stuffed his face under Meiling's arm. Tomoyo switched off the camera and slowly rose to her feet. Meiling squatted on the floor and comforted Chi.

'What … happened?' asked Tomoyo. 'Are you … hurt?'

'No, not at all,' said Hermione. She was running a hand through her hair, apparently trying to smooth its frizzes.

Ron pushed down the wrinkles out of his shirt. 'We're perverts — I mean — _perfectly_ fine.'

Harry and Draco looked at each other sickeningly. Tomoyo and Meiling tried hard to maintain their attentions outside the glass door. The juxtaposition of the two occurrences (the kiss and the 'tussle') was almost too much to handle.

* * *

_**Note from Authors:** Thank-you so much for reading and supporting our story so far! If you've liked what you've read, please leave a review, comment and favourite us! We love hearing from you! Also visit our blog (link is on the author page). ^_^_


	4. Chapter 3: Implausible Chaos

**CHAPTER 3: Implausible Chaos**

At the centre of the dark catacomb, a robed woman reclined into a stone throne carved crudely into the grey wall. Her form was silhouetted by dim globes fitted in roughly carved sconces, as she gently stroked a bulbous human skull on her lap. Within the hollows, where eyes should have been, light flickered an eerie green.

The place was a cavity of darkness and volatile abyss. A sinister look was etched in the woman's deathly pale face as she gazed at the rows of people before her. The faces of hundreds of people were obscured in shadow, but they were clearly keeping at a distance, possibly out of reverence. Possibly out of fear.

'My Lord …' the woman whispered to the skull, 'your people are here, ready to fulfil your every whim. They've gathered from all over the galaxies to aid in our affairs.'

'Excellent,' a rasping, slithery voice emanated from the skull. 'Is it assured that all of these beings hope for power, world domination or vengeance against humanity?'

'Yes, it is assured,' the woman said, her amethyst eyes glimmering.

'Have you drunk of the unicorn blood?'

'Yes, my Lord.'

'And have you disposed of the Heartless? Failure _cannot_ be tolerated.'

'No need, your Lordship. The adversary has destroyed every last one of them. As we expected, anyway.'

'I see …' the skull's voice lowered volume, sounding impatient like wind rustling through leaves. 'Deal with these fools.'

'Yes, my Lord.'

The woman rested the skull on the ground as she stood to address the crowd.

'Times have gotten rough. You've all been appointed to take on one particular mission: destroy the Phoenix Fighters. Two special members have forever been a threat to the Master's plans. But you will be the ones to end this once and for all.'

Whispers corrugated through the crowd as the woman glared at them.

'ENOUGH!' she roared. The crowd became silent. 'We've received word that someone has been spying on us. That person has been eliminated. Much information has been gathered on these two through this spy. The school they attend, location and so on. However, we believe that there will be others learning about our little plots. Thus, the reason why we have relocated to this particular site. But we do not plan to stay here for long.'

Once again, whispers threaded through the swarms of minions as they failed to understand why their new lair was inside a school basement, albeit modified to facilitate an evil presence.

'Why is it that you've decided to relocate at a school?' asked a bald, greying man, his face hidden in shadow.

'No one suspects a school …' the woman answered. 'But, my fellow evildoers … I understand you have many questions. I assure you, they will be answered in due course.' Once again, the woman grinned.

'And you, Mr. Potter and Miss Kinomoto … will be as good as dead.'

* * *

It was about 4:30 the next morning, opening to a hazy, grey sky, as many of the recent late-August mornings seemed to hold. It was dim as the wind howled through the trees.

Syaoran sat hugging his legs close to his body as he stared out the bay window of the living room. He didn't know what he hoped to find in the emptiness of the overcast skies, but he knew there was something out there. Many thoughts were still circling in his head.

The happiest of which was the time spent with Sakura the night before.

They had stood on the balcony, and for a brief moment, had encircled gently as they shared their first kiss in the moonlight. It had been as he had often daydreamt of, a thought that kept him buoyed during two long years of intense training. He loved the warm feeling that tugged at his insides when he was close to her.

Most people who knew him, mainly his mother, seemed baffled with the change in his personality. He had always been proud and serious, but he had become much more easygoing and kind-hearted. He didn't really care anymore about what others thought of the more passionate side of his personality. He was growing up.

Though, he tried to calm his nerves thinking about romance, his thoughts continued to stray towards the other events of the last 24 hours: the new and arising dangers that Dumbledore had spoken of. Syaoran had had his run-ins with his former Headmaster in the past. At first he was slightly scared of him, but then he came to think he wasn't that bad. He even trusted his word on the new evil on their trail: _This enemy is a mystery to us and the limits of their power is unknown._

But this seemed strange. He recalled that Sakura had defeated the Dark Lord. So, how could Voldemort be alive, and how could he have gotten some unknown accomplice? How was it that this 'mystery enemy' was now taking over in place of or alongside Voldemort? What did he mean by 'old _and_ new'?

His thoughts were interrupted by the movement of someone approaching him from behind. Syaoran, who jumped a little in surprise, whirled his head around to see his intruder.

A stifled yawn escaped Harry as he came to sit beside him. ''Morning, Syaoran.'

'Oh, morning,' Syaoran replied as Harry scratched his head awkwardly.

'Couldn't sleep either?' asked Harry, glancing over at a nearby clock as he adjusted his glasses.

Syaoran blinked in surprise and looked down at the floor, shifting his feet slightly.

'No.'

'I couldn't keep it out of my head — Dumbledore's letter. The new enemy thing …'

Syaoran looked at Harry again. He didn't speak to Harry often, and he'd even had a brief rivalry as they faced off as Seekers during their final Quiddith match. But conversing with him, somehow, at this very moment, seemed natural.

'Yeah, I've been thinking, too,' said Syaoran as he continued to stare out the window, scratching his nose idly. 'I think we may be in for more than we think. Something is not right … something about the atmosphere …'

Harry also stared out the window, his lenses catching the dim light outside. 'Yeah. I'm also concerned about who we're up against. But I'm also curious about who these people are that Dumbledore suspects will come and help. I mean … why else would he give us two extra badges?'

Syaoran did not reply immediately. He never really thought about it. He wondered who those people werethat were to assist them.

'But, it's not just that,' continued Harry, as he worried his lower lip. 'The psychiatric facility, too. Could it be that the new enemy is the one who slaughtered all those patients?' He cringed at the description. 'D'you think that would require a lot of power...taking out hundreds of people?'

Syaoran looked at Harry again. 'I think you're on to something. That… I almost forgot …'

'And that day we read the article, remember? My scar was hurting,' said Harry shakily. 'Wouldn't that mean that Volde —' Harry paused for moment as if expecting Syaoran to flinch at the sound of the Dark Lord's name, but he didn't, '— mort is around? That he's near … he's killed … and he's killing more?'

Syaoran gaped at Harry. 'But if Voldemort is alive, he's going to try to seek revenge —'

'— On everyone who ruined his plans. He's going to try to get Sakura and me.'

Syaoran looked away, cursing under his breath.

Harry returned his gaze to the window. 'I had a nightmare last night. A woman. I remember a woman with the whitest skin I had ever seen. But it wasn't just pale. It was like death. And her eyes? I'll never forget these cold, purple eyes …'

Syaoran stared at Harry at a loss for words. Where had he heard such a description before?

'… Her hair was dark and the place was horrible … skeletons all around her. It was Tomoyo and I. Tomoyo was … she was … the woman was strangling her. I begged her to stop.' Harry gazed blindly ahead. He removed his now fogged-up glasses and cleaned them with the end of his shirt. His voice was uneven as he continued. 'But she wouldn't and Tomoyo … she … died. I tried to stop her, but then … then she killed me. She took out her wand, and she killed me.'

Syaoran tore his eyes away from Harry. This was not right. Had Harry's dream been about the same woman with purple eyes, who he had seen while having a vision at Divination two years ago?

'Harry,' breathed Syaoran slowly, his heart pounding. 'I had a vision with the same woman.'

Harry looked up. 'What?'

'In Divination Class, I remember it very clearly. The woman was standing there and laughing … she tortured Sakura … she stood above her _and s_he just _laughed_!' Syaoran felt his insides grow hot with fury.

Harry's eyes widened. 'We have to do something. We can't let this happen … we _can't_! We have to be prepared for whatever Voldemort and this—this "new" enemy has in store!'

'THAT'S IT!' yelled Syaoran, standing up and grabbing fistfuls of air as he clenched his fists. 'WE MUST TRAIN!'

'What?' a small squeak came from behind them.

Syaoran and Harry turned around only to see Hermione standing behind them.

'What do you mean _train_?' she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

'H-How long have you been standing there?' asked Harry nervously.

'Not long,' Hermione yawned. 'But, do you have to yell? It's 5 A.M.! Honestly!'

Syaoran shrugged sheepishly as he re-took his seat on the carpet.

'So, what's this talk about preparing for, um,' Hermione's voice lowered to a small whisper, 'You-Know-Who?'

'We're not strong enough to fight Voldemort,' said Harry, the window drawing his attention as he took notice that the sun had started to emerge from between misted clouds.

Hermione winced at the Dark Lord's name. 'Okay, so you think we need to train,' she said slowly. 'I assume in the preparation for a battle?'

'Yes,' replied Syaoran promptly, 'and I say we wake everyone up and begin training now. I'm thinking no-nonsense, strict, heavy duty boot camp-style — 100 push-ups, every-day-until-perfect kind of thing.'

Hermione's eyes sparkled with anticipation. 'Yes! I'm in.'

Harry gaped at them both. 'What are you guys? Military drill sergeants?'

Syaoran grinned mischievously, rubbing his chin. 'Sergeant Li. I like it.'

'I'll do the magic instructions, and make sure everyone does the right spells and such!' proclaimed Hermione, gesturing dramatically with her arms. 'I'll provide magical theory manoeuvres!'

Syaoran nodded and said, 'Welcome aboard, Lieutenant Granger.'

Harry rubbed the back of his head. He knew how persistent Hermione was when motivated. But joined with Syaoran, he knew this was not going to be a game.

* * *

'Blimey! What do you mean we have to get up now?' asked Ron sleepily, his eyes drooping as he struggled to stand without wavering. 'It's six in the bloody morning!'

'We have yet to explain,' said Hermione, a serious frown on her face as she left his room, stood in the middle of the hall, and shouted at the top of her lungs. 'Everyone get dressed and prepare for the Drills!'

'Ahem,' coughed Draco questionably with raised eyebrows. _'Drills,_ Potter? Do you know something we don't?'

'Piss off, Malfoy. _Do you?_' responded Harry, who stood side-by-side Syaoran, then turned to walk away. Still distrustful of Draco's company, he did not consider their relationship anywhere near speaking terms.

* * *

They thought it best for sparring and training to take place down in the recreation room, which was the largest space of landing in the house. The group was assembled in a row, all wearing a uniform consisting of a navy blue jumper, black pants and black boots (courtesy of Tomoyo who thought it was a custom design for army attire but with much more tasteful colour).

Syaoran strode up and down the line, inspecting each of his cadets, his arms folded behind his back, his eyes narrowed. He wore a smart black suit, gloves and a square cap that made him look like a sergeant. Ron gaped openly as he saw Hermione come into view behind Syaoran. She was wearing a suit like Syaoran's with a long skirt. She looked just as serious as Syaoran with her arms folded across her chest, wand sticking out of her right hand.

'Okay everyone, it has come to my attention that we are nowhere near as powerful as we have the potential to be,' he strode past Draco and eyed him darkly. 'We're going to abide by Dumbledore's words and I'm going to push you to your utmost potential, and whip you into shape!'

'Might as well call us _Dumbledore's Army_, then,' muttered Draco.

Syaoran smacked one fist into the other and made Draco flinch. 'And now,' said Syaoran, folding his arms behind his back, 'we will be testing your duelling abilities and if necessary, teach you a few more techniques, charms and hexes to boost up your magical strength and knowledge.'

Meiling stepped out of the line and waved her arm lazily to get her cousin's attention. 'Excuse me, _sir_,' she said tartly. 'But, what about those of us who have no magic?'

The corners of Syaoran's mouth twitched as he answered, 'My counterpart, Lieutenant Granger, has already thought of that minor setback.' He turned and dipped his head towards Hermione who stepped forward.

'Those of you that fail in the absence of magic will focus on your physical capabilities,' said Hermione. 'I've prepared a little something I daresay you'll find rather … fun.'

Draco made to roll his eyes but both Ron and Harry nudged him hard at both his sides and made his face screw up. Harry grinned as Tomoyo giggled.

Hermione used her wand skilfully, swishing and then flicking it.

Red light flowed from her wand and gathered in a shroud of sparkling red mist. The mist became solid, and the result was a long red punching bag that resembled a giant sausage. Meiling beamed at Hermione and approached the punching bag. Suddenly it gave a violent jiggle and a pair of rubbery arms burst out from its sides ended with giant red boxing gloves.

Meiling backed up in alarm. 'What the hell?'

'It's what it's named,' said Hermione curtly, 'a _punching_ bag.'

Syaoran and the others chuckled. Meiling rolled her eyes and cracked her knuckles.

'All righty then,' she said and inhaled deeply through her nose. A guttural yell rose in her throat as she lunged forward to throw a steady punch. The bag blocked her punch with a bendy arm. Meiling fell back and landed on her feet. She raised her hands slowly and took on a fighting stance.

'Comin' right atcha!' She lunged again. Now she and the punching bag combated in a frenzy, simultaneously punching and blocking.

Draco watched Meiling fighting in fascination. He leaned and whispered to his right, 'My, she certainly has a lot of _energy _…'

'Yeah, you'd certainly be one to say something like that, you pervert!' snapped Harry.

Draco recoiled at realizing he'd said that to Harry and then went bright pink as he saw Sakura and Tomoyo look at him curiously.

'Ok, that's enough!' called Syaoran as he clapped his hands together. 'Now, we'll pair you off.'

Hermione called, 'Sakura and Ron.'

Sakura and Ron stepped out of the line and walked over to a corner of the recreation room and began sparing with their wands.

'Okay, that leaves Tomoyo, Harry and Draco,' said Hermione thoughtfully. She took a step forward and placed a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder. 'I take it you're not really one to fight.'

'You could say that,' giggled Tomoyo nervously. 'With my absence of a wand and all.' Her eyes darted to Harry.

'Well, if you want, you could … film the team's progress?' suggested Hermione.

Tomoyo smiled and withdrew the camera from behind her back. Harry, Syaoran and Draco glanced at her uncertainly.

'I think I'll call it 'The Phoenix Fighter's First Phenomenal Fighting Friday',' said Tomoyo thoughtfully as she wandered out of the line and walked to film Sakura and Ron's duelling.

Syaoran cleared his throat and faced them. 'Ah, so … Harry and Draco,' he stopped for a moment just realizing their positions. He lowered his head and shook it.

'It'll be fine,' Hermione said airily. 'Harry's much wiser now and I'm sure if we've accepted Malfoy's presence thus far …' she paused and made a face, 'ah, just see how they go.'

Syaoran looked at her sceptically. 'Well, yeah, fine.' He clapped his hands. 'Right! Harry! Draco! Over there!' He pointed to the far corner opposite Ron and Sakura.

Harry and Draco stared at each other. Something flickered in both their eyes and they grinned. They walked over to their appointed corner and drew out their wands. They stood facing each other with the wands levelled with their eyes as they glared at each other.

'Almost been five years, hey, Potter,' said Draco, smirking.

Harry gave a steady, unwavering glare. 'And no Snape to assist? What ever will you do now?'

'You're right! No Snape!' Draco leered, continuing in his usual drawl, 'So don't worry — I won't use a snake this time.'

Harry smirked and narrowed his eyes down to green slits. 'No need to use a snake. _You are the snake_. Y'think Parseltongue will work on you?'

Draco's eyes flashed. After exchanging several spells, unable to harm each other, they quickly dropped their wands and lurched for each other's necks. The two boys were struggling on the floor, rolling on over each other, punching, hitting, and kicking.

_'__Petrificus Totalus!'_ cried Hermione as Harry and Draco were hit with a light. The two boys' arms slapped hard at their sides and their legs locked together. They lay on the floor like two peg-dolls.

Tomoyo came over to film them, zooming in at their stunned expressions.

'This isn't respectful wizard duelling,' said Hermione shrilly as she stood beside Tomoyo and glared down at them. 'You not only need to use your wands initially for battle, but you need to respect each other.'

'I suppose they don't respect each other, then,' sniffed Syaoran. He said to the boys on the floor, 'You two are hopeless. Hermione, take care of these two while I see how Meiling's doing.'

Syaoran walked across the room to where Meiling fought with the punching bag. It seemed she hadn't even broken a sweat. 'Going good, Mei.'

Meiling turned her head and smiled at Syaoran as she continued to block the bag's assaults. 'How's Sakura doing with _Redhead_?'

'I'll check,' said Syaoran thoughtfully as he turned and paced down towards Ron and Sakura.

'_Expelliarmus_!'

'No, Ron, try aiming at my hand.'

'Uh, right.'

'Expelliarmus!' cried Sakura and easily disarmed Ron. Ron groaned and bent down to retrieve his wand.

'What's up?' Syaoran asked as he approached them.

Sakura said jadedly, 'Ron keeps missing my hand.'

'I just can't seem to pronounce it right,' moaned Ron as he lifted his wand.

Sakura turned her head and said to Ron, 'Your pronunciation is fine, but you need to tilt your hand a bit to the left and adjust the hold of your index.'

Syaoran whistled and raised his eyebrows. 'My, Miss Kinomoto, I am impressed.'

Sakura looked up at Syaoran and smiled innocently. 'Why thank you, Sergeant Li. I am most gracious at your word of acclaim.'

Ron stuck his tongue out in mock-disgust.

Syaoran playfully ran a hand over Sakura's head. 'Keep it up, kid.'

Sakura giggled and turned back to Ron. 'Ok, once you've got the handling correct, we could try a few element throwing charms,' she suggested.

Ron looked hopeful at that statement. He'd been looking forward to working similar magic like her Cards.

Syaoran grinned at their progress and made to return to see how Harry and Draco were doing, as he left, he listened intently to Sakura instructing Ron.

'Ok … Expelliarmus …'

'Expelliarmus!'

'Great, now louder and clearer this time.'

'Ahem! EXPELLIARMUS — WHOA! — OH, CRAP!'

Syaoran heard a shrill scream, whipped around and saw Sakura had fallen hard onto the floor. He ran over to her and helped her sit up. She cringed and grasped her ankle. Syaoran glared at Ron. 'What did you do?'

Ron winced and knelt down. 'Sakura, I'm so sorry! Oh, shit … I flicked my wrist the wrong way and the spell had too much backup in it and it went the other way and —'

'Sakura! Are you all right?' cried Tomoyo as she and the others came over to see what was wrong.

'It's ok, I'm fine,' whispered Sakura, cringing as she held onto her ankle. 'It was an accident. I sh-should've watched the way his hand was moving … Ron, don't worry.'

Ron shook his head, his eyes downcast. 'I'm a hopeless wizard.'

'No, you're not,' said Sakura firmly as she tried to stand. She whimpered and fell again.

'Your ankle,' said Syaoran quietly as he carefully removed her boot from her foot and inspected it. Her ankle was white and already appeared to be swollen.

Tomoyo thrust her camera into Draco's hands and knelt down to help Syaoran lift Sakura. Draco looked at it strangely and Harry snatched it away from him. Hermione led Ron away to sit down and whispered soothing words to him. She then returned, wand poised.

'It may be a light turn. Allow me.' She waved her wand as blue light glittered over Sakura's ankle.

'Thanks, Hermione. It's feeling better,' Sakura said as Syaoran brought her up in his arms.

'I'll take Sakura to her room,' Syaoran said. He easily carried her out of the room.

'Is she okay?' Harry asked Tomoyo with concern as he handed her back her camera.

Tomoyo took her camera and frowned. 'Sakura's ankle is hurt,' she sighed sadly. 'Ron shot a spell at her foot because his aiming was off. But I know he didn't mean to.'

Draco was beside himself at the fact that Sakura was hurt.

'That Weasel nearly killed her!' seethed Draco, groping his hands.

'Redhead is such a clumsy idiot! If I had a wand, I'd hold it properly, better than him!' Meiling said angrily. 'And now Sakura's hurt because of his idiocy!'

'I agree!' snapped Draco.

'Yeah!' alleged Meiling.

They stopped fuming and stared at each other. 'We agree?' they said at the same time. They nodded slowly.

Tomoyo and Harry walked over to see if Ron was all right. Hermione was stroking his hand gently, whispering softly to him.

'Are you all right?' asked Harry as he bent down to get a better look of Ron's face.

Ron looked up with wide eyes. 'I'm pathetic.'

'It was an accident,' said Tomoyo. 'Please don't blame yourself.'

'Thanks,' said Ron. He smiled weakly and stared into his lap.

Tomoyo sighed and turned to Harry. 'I'll go check how Sakura is doing. Please don't stop assuring him.' She smiled gratefully and walked out of the room.

Harry stared after her. He admired Tomoyo's sincerity. She was sweet, with mannerisms he had never seen in another girl before. She was somewhat peculiar, but kind. He looked back to find Hermione smiling at him smugly.

'What?'

Hermione raised an eyebrow suggestively. Harry flinched and quickly looked away. He found it strange to see Meiling and Draco standing in the far back of the room in the deepest conversation as the punching bag hovered nearby, its rubbery arms folded impatiently as if expecting Meiling to return.

* * *

It was an early morning, and Ron, Syaoran and Harry lazed on the couches in boredom. Syaoran sat with his arms crossed, gazing into the television. Ron was reading some of his owl post letters from his mother and Ginny, while Harry stroked Errol-Number-Two's matted plumage.

'So what are we doing today guys?' asked Ron with a mild yawn.

'Dunno…' Syaoran said, flicking through the channels, 'the girls said something about going shopping.'

'Where's Malfoy?' Harry said suddenly. 'Is he still asleep?'

'Who cares,' muttered Ron wryly, 'he might as well be dead for all I care.'

'It's good to know his whereabouts,' noted Harry, 'who knows what he could be up to. Don't you find it peculiar that he's even here at all?'

Syaoran huffed, 'Well… if he tries anything, I'll be ready for him.'

The room went quiet again.

'Guys, look!' Hermione broke the silence with an alarmed shout as she ran into the room.

'What happened?' Harry asked curiously.

Hermione shook her head, her eyebrows raised in disbelief. In her quivering hands was a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. She flicked it into their faces as Syaoran took it from her and eyed the cover. On it, a nervous looking Cornelius Fudge, a young woman with long brown hair and blue eyes and a bold headline reading: '_An Auror Dead in Japan'._

'What the — no way!' Syaoran bellowed.

'What?' Ron asked curiously, leaping up and towards Syaoran.

'An Auror was murdered — Cassandra Kindler,' explained Syaoran as he read it quickly. 'They say it was by Voldemort …'

'No way!' gasped Harry.

'Yes way … and she was a good Auror, too. According to the _Prophet_, she was one of the best, though she was undercover,' said Syaoran.

'But, how? How could it be by You-Know-Who? How do they know that? And how did she come in contact with him?' Ron stared at the paper.

Hermione sat down on a nearby couch and massaged her temples.

'She was spying on the Death Eaters to find out what their plans were, as a mission for the Order. The Ministry know that she had been under the Cruciatus Curse for at least an hour — probably tortured into telling them about the Order's whereabouts. When they had no use for her, she was murdered.'

Syaoran had finished the article and passed it to Harry who was now reading it.

'The thing is, they don't even know what she found out about Voldemort. And why would they need to know about the Order's whereabouts? They've never cared about the Order before,' Harry muttered.

'_Why, Harry?_ Because _we_ are the Order,' Hermione said frantically. 'And who has _You-Know-Who _been after for sixteen years?'

Harry looked up slowly, his mouth open and his hands shaking as the newspaper fell from his hold and onto the floor. 'Me,' He mouthed as he stared down at the newspaper. 'He's found out where we are …'

'The Auror was killed in Japan … does that mean that he's already somewhere close by … for all we know, _next door_?'

'That's exactly what it could mean,' Syaoran said angrily.

The room went silent and no one could seem to find a comment to make after Syaoran's, when out from the doorway came a yawning Sakura and Tomoyo.

'Good morning,' Sakura mumbled sleepily as she shuffled into the kitchen. 'I'll make everyone tea.'

'Yes, good morning,' Tomoyo said with a yawn as she headed towards the door. 'I'm getting the newspaper.'

Syaoran, Harry, Hermione and Ron stared at them both in confusion.

'Think we should tell them about this newspaper?' Ron whispered as he watched the door close behind Tomoyo.

'Not yet … we should wait till they're more awake … when they can take in the seriousness of this article,' Hermione whispered back.

Tomoyo had now re-entered the house. She yawned once more and unconsciously sat beside Harry, who flinched at her sudden closeness. The group continued to stare at her in question as she began to read her newspaper. Suddenly, her skin became paler than it naturally was and she let out a yelp.

Hermione and Syaoran exchanged puzzled looks and then stared at her curiously.

'The Seijou High School has been broken into,' Tomoyo said quietly, staring at the front page.

Harry leaned forward to see if she was all right. Tomoyo blinked, glanced sidelong at Harry as the others who had gathered around them. She sighed and continued to skim over it. She looked up and summarized the whole article.

'The school was broken into and will be closed for further inspection. Some windows were smashed and several desks overturned, but nothing was stolen.' She took a deep breath and continued. 'So far, they haven't found any fingerprints or any clues that would help to know who did it. There was nothing in the school worth stealing, other than some computers …'

Her eyes lowered from the others and to the wizard newspaper that was lying on the floor in front of Harry's feet. Slowly she picked it up and gazed at it.

'This is more than coincidence,' she whispered, lowering both papers and stared at the awkward looks on everyone's faces. She turned and gave Harry a despairing look. 'What's going to happen?'

They heard a smash from the kitchen.

Syaoran leapt and dashed into the kitchen. Shortly they heard muffled cussing before Syaoran called, 'Can someone clean this, please!'

They all scrambled into the kitchen.

Sakura was unconscious in Syaoran's arms as he kneeled on the floor. Around them were scattered shards of china and a puddle of water. He slowly rose to his feet and carried Sakura out of the kitchen.

Tomoyo was the first to bend down and clean the mess, followed shortly by Harry.

Hermione and Ron exchanged anxious looks. What had happened?

* * *

Half awake, half dreaming, Sakura felt she was being carried, her arms tucked into the curve of her body as her feet dangled over her carrier's arm. Her ankle still hurt slightly from the other night, but the pain was dulled by the throbbing pain in her head.

Even in her state, Sakura could feel it. The evil. It was getting closer, and stronger. It was recruiting others, becoming greater. It was invading a world without knowledge of magic. Its presence was near and foreboding.

She fretted it.

* * *

The small guardian stretched his front paws as he yawned contently. Cerberos, otherwise known as Kero, smacked his lips and rubbed his beady eyes. His ears pricked at the distinct sound of the bedroom door being opened. As he squinted through the line of light leaking through the slight opening in the chest drawer, Kero could see a young man staring down at his Mistress as she lay sleeping peacefully in her bed.

The young man sat on the side of the bed and ran a hand over her hair.

Kero listened as he spoke to her in whispers which he was sure were only for his Mistress' ears. Though very quiet they were, Kero did overhear one broken sentence:

'… Love you … marry … rest now …'

Kero grinned as the young man rose slowly from the bed, walked across the room, and closed the door quietly. Kero pushed open the drawer further with his hind paws and peered across the room at the doorknob. He could tell by the angle of the knob that the young man still grasped it, obviously in thought.

His wings flittering fast, emitting a hum as Kero flew out of the drawer and over to the window where he landed on the windowsill. He saw Tomoyo and the others walking out through the main gates, packing into a sleek black limousine. The young man emerged down the driveway five minutes later, hopped into the car and they drove away.

Kero turned his head and gazed at his Mistress.

Kero mused to himself, stroking his chin. 'He seems to care a lot for Sakura …'

Kero sighed and frowned slightly, remembering he had heard a muttering of 'marry'.

'But I wonder … if he's reading too much into it?'

Choosing to think about it later, Kero flew swiftly from the sill and opened the bedroom door. Two owls, each of significantly different proportions, bobbed into the room and bumbled into Kero. A puppy came scuttling after them low to the ground, yapping loudly. The two flying creatures were sent careening into the floor just inside the doorway, rolling over the puppy and making him yelp.

With stars flashing before his eyes, Kero gingerly shook his head and stared unfocused at the two owls and puppy. One was large, grey and looked a little beaten, and the other was miniscule, tawny and looked vacant. The puppy was small with large eyes, and looked dazed.

'Hey, who're you guys?' asked Kero, feeling off balance and bewildered.

The grey owl hooted bafflingly. Kero nodded weakly and pushed himself up.

'So you're Errol-Number-Two, and _that_ —' Kero pointed at the smallest owl, '— is Pig … how odd!' he said quietly. 'That piece of fluff is a pig?'

Errol-Number-Two hooted mildly. Pig twittered happily as his name was acknowledged and took flight, revolved once around the bedroom then zoomed out the door. Kero flitted down to lift the puppy onto his feet.

'You're Chi-Tun,' Kero said, and the puppy simpered in approval.

Kero directed the puppy and larger owl down the hallway and into the living room where Pig was zooming around like a miniature rocket.

'Hey, hey! Calm down, buddy,' said Kero wearily as he glided towards the entrance of the kitchen. Pig calmed down a little and hovered an inch from the ceiling. Kero pressed his paws together. 'How does toast and tea sound?'

The owls hooted in agreement, and Chi-Tun yapped eagerly. Kero grinned as he disappeared into the kitchen and took to the pantry for bread. 'After breakfast, I'll give you a tour of the house and maybe we can find some place for you guys to feel at home in,' he called from the kitchen and he heard their happy responses.

He thought that it would be enjoyable to have some company. He had gotten bored over the past week, as Sakura and Tomoyo had spent most of their time entertaining their guests and he hadn't heard from his counterpart, Suppi, for a few days.

He sighed as he pushed the toaster button down and turned to fetch the marmalade and butter from the fridge. The house would be crammed full of guests before long. He could feel — no — he could _sense_ it.

* * *

Syaoran stared seriously out the car window as scenery flew by in a blur. He heard mumbles of the others as they sat around him in the back of the limo. He'd told them that Sakura was still weak from her injury and needed more rest, so they had cast a thick barrier of concealment and warding spells over the house, and went on an outing to liven their spirits. But Syaoran knew it was only a matter of time when they had to face it. Sakura must have felt the new evil drawing near.

There was something about her connection with the magical balance of the world that was extraordinary. This was an even bigger case. Harry's scar burned when Voldemort was near, but Sakura's reaction was a lot more crucial; it affected her entire body.

He prayed she'd get better, and that they'd be able to cope with this new enemy.

* * *

'Well,' the young man sighed, staring out the window. His luminous sky blue eyes fixated on his mother, while his baby sister nestled in her arms. Still so young. Still so innocent.

'I guess it's time.'

He grabbed his weapon firmly by the shaft and strapped it over his back. Without further hesitation, he pushed a button and allowed the electric-powered doors to slide open. He headed out the doors, out of his home, and outside where the others stood, prepared to leave it all behind.

He remembered just a short few months earlier how different life had been. He had among many the world over competed in the World Tournament, easily beating other contenders. Many years prior to that, he along with his childhood friend, father and the crew had defeated their last unearthly foe, rendering the Earth safe at last. No more aliens set on world domination. No more androids hell-bent on mass destruction. They were able to enjoy life peacefully.

He was well-pampered, being who he was — son and grandson of the world's greatest, and wealthiest scientists. He was still pretty much the same laidback guy everyone knew. With this newfound freedom, and finding no use or interest in fighting or training anymore, they simply had fun. He and his best friend would laze about in the mornings and cruise around town in the evenings, focusing their energies on practical jokes on the elders and getting into mischief. They were a reckless duo, truly unstoppable. Yes, life was good. But it would not last for long.

He recalled that fateful morning…

_Violently awoken by falling furniture, he sprung up from his bed with the ground shaking beneath him. He thought it was an earthquake._

_'__Mom?' he shouted, scrambling out of bed then scampering through the halls, 'Bra?' he called, thinking of his little sister who would be easily frightened by such chaos. _

_Instead, he was face to face with his father. He stopped abruptly, and stared back. Father was not a very tall man and whether or not he frowned, he still had slight wrinkles on the corners of his lip; his receding hairline was more receded than ever. Nonetheless, no matter how many years had passed, or how much older he had become—that cold, stern look from his father sent chills down his spine. It commanded respect._

_'__F-Father…'_

_'__Get dressed. We have to go. Now!' _

_He stared blankly, confused as his father turned and darted outside. He did not know what was going on but the urgency in his father's voice was enough for him to know something serious was about to happen. Grabbing his clothes, and tossing them on, he stumbled behind him._

_Outside, the sky was unusually dark for the time of day, with clouds blanketing the horizon. There they were—his family among all the others he grew up and trained with._

_'__Trunks!' _

_The young man looked in the direction of the voice—his best friend, Goten. His dark eyes were red from what he assumed to be sleep deprivation. He suspected he had just awoken too, perhaps, after yet another hard night of partying. Next to Goten was his own father, Goku, looking more serious than Trunks had seen him in years._

_'__Goku's back? Everyone's here? What's the special occasion?' Trunks asked with a slight smirk on his face. He was not used to everyone looking so serious and solemn. _

_'__This isn't a joke!' snapped his mother, catching the sarcasm in his tone._

_There was a brief silence before Trunks' father spoke. 'Well, get on with it, then! What did he say?' His eyes focused angrily on Goku._

_The impatient quality in his father's voice was unbecoming, for both men settled their longstanding rivalry and were now more into sharing beers rather than blows._

_Goku looked up, his wild, spiky hair blowing ever so slightly in the wind and kind, gentle face looking focused though most unreadable._

_'__I spoke with Mr. Popo. The rumours are true. Shenlong has disappeared.'_

_'__The Eternal Dragon?' another exclaimed, looking perplexed._

_ '__Then the earthquake—'_

_'__That was no ordinary earthquake.' retorted a tall green man with pointy ears and head wrapped in a thick white turban._

_'__The imbalance of the universe,' Goku began. 'As King Kai said…is going to cause strange things to happen.'_

_For a moment, no one spoke._

_'__What does this mean?' a woman shrieked, her presence largely unnoticed until that point. Her slightly wrinkled face grew visibly hot, and her body shook. 'Again? Does this mean you have to fight, again?'_

_Everyone stared at her, not wanting to answer, unable in truth to give an answer._

_'__Mom…' began Goten, wanting to calm his mother, but unable to find the right words._

_'__We've finally found peace!' she continued, ignoring her son. 'Gohan is a scholar! Goten is in high school. What about your granddaughter, Goku? Have you even thought about her?' She pointed at the toddler off in the distance, innocently paying no mind to their conversation and well immersed in a game of hide-and-go-seek with her playmate, Bra._

_'__It's not that simple,' sighed the green man, his arms folded as he stood leaning against a wall. 'We cannot fight this time—there is no way we can after all these years.'_

_Trunks' father scoffed, 'Well maybe you and Kakarot have all gotten soft. I on the other hand am a true Saiya-jin with royal blood coursing through my veins.'_

_Trunks exchanged an exasperated glance with his mother. _

_Goku smiled. 'Well, Vegeta and Piccolo are both right. Technically we are still among the most powerful in the universe—collectively. But we have a duty to protect the Earth—this Earth.'_

_'__Are you suggesting, Goku,' interjected a short man, no more than five feet tall, 'that stranger things are going to happen?'_

_'__Things will. And they are beyond us. Beyond our planet, beyond our galaxy, beyond our dimension…'_

_Neither Goku, Piccolo or Vegeta spoke—but their eyes fell on the two anxious and clueless teenagers, Trunks and Goten._

_'__They surpass most of us now,' Goku said. 'Now, it's their turn.'_

_'__No!' Goku's wife snapped, her shrill voice causing them to jump slightly in their spots. 'Goku, do what you want! You always do! But you will leave Goten out of this. I will not allow our children to be caught up in this life again!'_

_Tears now began to dampen her cheeks._

_'__Chi-Chi,' began Trunks' mother, speaking for first time after having been silent for a long time. 'If what Goku is saying is true, maybe we have no choice. Helpless as we are, it's difficult to understand, but as in times past the fate of the universe rests on them.'_

_Chi-Chi shook her head. She was not hearing it._

_'__What is going on?' Trunks finally said. 'I don't understand. This...This is a joke, right?'_

_Goku looked at him, a confident, but thin-lipped smile on his face._

_'__Trunks, a threat looms in another dimension. Soon this threat is going to bring us great harm. King Kai insisted you go there.'_

_Trunks felt his heart sink. It was like something took the air from out of his lungs; his skin flushed. Now, he understood Goten's appearance. It was not from partying: it was from worrying. Goten already knew. _

_'__What?'_

_Vegeta's thick, burly hand fell like an anvil onto Trunks' shoulder, forcing him to buckle slightly under the firm pressure of his grasp. _

_'__Seems like you've fooled around long enough, son.'_

_Trunks still did not understand, and he searched the crowd frantically. No one made eye contact with him. Not Goku. Not his mother. Not even his best friend._

_'__But, why me?' _

_'__Why?' his father snapped, staring at him sharply, forehead veins pulsing slightly as he spoke, 'Because, it's time for you to prove yourself worthy of your father's legacy.'_

_Goten looked at him, finally meeting his gaze. He rubbed a hand through his ruffled, shaggy mass of hair—his nervous quirk. 'I'm sorry, Trunks. I can't come with you.'_

Time continued from then on with more bizarre occurrences: flash floods, strange fires and the constant but ominous greyness in the sky. The peculiar absence of the Eternal Dragon weighed heavily on them all as it meant there were also no Dragon Balls to gather; hence, no wishes to be granted, no second chances and no room for mistakes in the event of desperation.

Trunks did not want to accept his fate, thrust headlong towards a mission into the abyss: into this 'other' troubled world to encounter who knew what. What angered him most was he had to go alone. He never did anything without the company of Goten. Though he still did not understand fully why he was chosen, he knew deep down that out of the pair _he was always the stronger one_. After all, a whole year older, he was cleverer, calmer, and the one—when the situation called for it— who took charge.

Like his father he was slightly arrogant, and knew he had growing up to do, but he was not as sensitive or weak-willed as Goten was. He was the one that Goten looked up to, next to his father, Goku and his elder brother Gohan. Besides, though Goten was strong, he was about as dense as a pile of bricks. The others knew (as Trunks loathe admitting) sending Goten to the middle of nowhere was a far riskier proposition. Given their young ages, the lives they had built, and the technology they possessed—sending them _both_ at this moment was out of the question.

The young man turned to his mother. He looked upon the others boldly, but also afraid. He tried not to look like a wimp yet he could not help but gaze longingly at all his family, friends and people he held dear. Taking in his surroundings, he breathed out one last time.

His mother noticed him approach and turned towards him. She herself looked a bit fearful for her only son, as her blue eyes filled with tears and her lower lip quivered.

After weeks training in the Gravity Chamber, he had mastered new levels and regained the strength he had before. He was even entrusted with the long, black-handled silver sword and the same blue Capsule Corp. jacket that his alter ego had appeared with. In the distance stood the machine his mother had worked on building for the mission: a new experimental technology to send him beyond the stars. The word 'HOPE' was scrawled along its side in large, bold letters.

'Oh, you've grown so handsome,' she snivelled, trying to hold back her wailing.

The young man rolled his eyes, pretending that he wasn't flattered by the comment, and rather irritated.

'_Please_, tell me you will return safely,' she continued shakily.

'I will, Mother. Everything will be _fine_,' he replied hastily, though not sure if he believed his own words.

'Are you sure this will work?' asked Goten curiously.

'I'm sure it will, at least … I hope,' the mother sighed, clutching her handkerchief tighter in her trembling hand as another tear rolled down her cheek.

'Don't worry about me. I'm old enough to take care of myself. I'm almost 18 and I've done so many things already,' Trunks said reassuringly.

'You know fighting th-that _pink blob_ Majin Buu doesn't count!' the woman shouted back, shaking fiercely at the same time. 'I don't know if you're ready … we don't know where you'll end up … or … or … we don't know if you'll even be safe or if we'll see you again!'

'_Please_, Mother! Don't worry! I've got capsules with me anyway, just in case anything happens. It has a phone, clothes and food,' the boy reminded her. The boy's height had increased a considerable amount and his mother had to stand on her tiptoes to peck him on his cheek.

'Well … all right … but remember if something goes wrong, call me and remember to change your underwear daily.'

'_Mom_!' the boy shouted, blushing furiously. 'That's humiliating! Do you have to always do that?'

The mother ignored him and gave him one last hug. His best friend and the others chuckled at his mother's remark. Finally, she let go and backed up towards her husband and her little daughter.

'Bye-bye, big bro!' his little sister squeaked as she waved her brother goodbye.

'Bye, Bra.' The boy turned away and gave a side-glance at his father and mumbled, 'bye, Father.'

'Don't screw up,' his father grunted haughtily, averting his gaze to the sky. Though on the surface he was cold, Trunks knew he was simply too proud to let his son see his tears.

Trunks sighed and stepped into the time capsule. 'Well, here goes.'

He looked sceptically at the control panel. What was he getting himself into? He pressed the 'take-off' button.

Before he knew it, there was an ear-splitting noise and a brilliant flash of blazing light. He felt his body twisting and churning as his body swayed around the shuttle. Around him he could feel the pod vibrating as it travelled at lightening speed down a long multicoloured tunnel. He felt dizzy. He wanted throw-up. He shut his eyes tightly, bearing the discomfort he was experiencing. He had no time to think and had no clue how long it lasted. The light flashed again and in the next moment, all he knew was that he was falling.

* * *

The seven strolled down the many halls of the emporium, scurrying in and out of shop after shop, snatching up whatever sparked their interest. Hermione held many bags of clothes and accessories whilst clinging to Ron, who struggled to break free from her grip. Meiling sat on a seat along with Tomoyo who slurped on her cherry-flavoured ice-cream sundae.

'So, what next?' mumbled Draco, sitting grouchily at the table across from Meiling.

'Hmm … well … I wanted to go to the second floor and see what they've got on sale …' began Meiling.

'Really?' asked Tomoyo, lifting her head from the ice cream. 'I wanted to check out the latest camcorders.'

'Don't you already have one?' asked Harry, blinking in bewilderment.

Tomoyo smiled sweetly as she tilted her head. 'Oh, but you see, Mr. Potter, technology is always changing and in order to capture the very best, I have to keep up to date.'

Harry blushed slightly and turned his head away from her.

'So, Tomoyo, have you bought your fabrics yet?' asked Hermione.

'Well, I checked out several stores. I have many. But I still need nylon thread, cotton and silk.'

A stream of juice spluttered from Ron's mouth and into the face of Draco who cursed harshly. 'Silk?' he exclaimed. 'Whoa! Isn't that really expensive?'

Draco, feeling frustrated, wiped the sticky fluid off his face with his shirt and set a grimace at Ron. '_Yes_, Weasel-head, it is expensive! But the price of silk is nothing compared to the shirt you just ruined. But I wouldn't expect you to know that. Not with the drab _you_ wear.'

'Get off it, Malfoy!' snapped Harry. 'What are you on about? An ordinary jersey? Couldn't be more than 20 pounds.'

Draco glared as he searched around for some napkins.

Meiling gazed at him with interest as she sipped her slushie in silence.

The atmosphere seemed tense and Syaoran sighed as he leaned back against a wall.

'So, anyway,' began Syaoran, trying to get back to the main subject, 'what now?'

'I have a suggestion,' said Draco, looking up with a frown. 'Why don't we leave this hellhole?'

Hermione stared at him angrily. 'What are you talking about?'

Draco pushed back his seat, stood up and banged his fists on the table. 'I'm not going to buy anything _here_, am I?' he cried indignantly. 'I'm sick of walking around foolishly. In fact, I'm sick of _everything_!'

Several people in the mall turned their heads, speechless at the irate boy.

'Shut up, Malfoy,' groused Harry, growing tired of repeating himself.

'Yeah, I suppose I will,' barked Draco, his face screwed with rage. 'I hate speaking this _stupid_ Japanese language, anyway!'

Tomoyo stared at Draco with widened eyes, looking offended.

Harry saw Tomoyo's reaction and instantly launched into a tirade. 'SHUT UP, MALFOY! HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR ANYONE OTHER THAN YOURSELF?'

Draco eyed Harry sharply. 'Respect? I respect those who deserve it. I respect my father—'

'No wonder,' interjected Ron. 'Your father is a perfect wanker—_as are you_!'

Draco knitted his eyebrows. 'You shouldn't even talk about _my_ father! Your father can work forever in MMA (Misuse of Muggle Artefacts) and _still _be limited to a bloody shack!'

Ron's face tinged red. He sprung up from his seat, fists raised and ready to pummel Draco, when Hermione, Harry and Syaoran lunged forward to restrain him. Onlookers and passer-by's stared at them with disgruntled looks.

'ENOUGH!' screamed Tomoyo at the top of her lungs, her face pink as she shot out of her seat like a missile. 'We've come here to buy something and to have a good time. Will you all please just get along and not ruin this?'

Rattled by her uncharacteristic change in tone, everyone nodded in unison without contest. They retook their seats, exchanging glares one more time before turning their heads.

Tomoyo's voice softened and she smoothed out her dress calmly. 'Now, Meiling and I want to go on the next floor to buy more things.'

'I guess I'll come along, too,' said Hermione, standing up and picking up her bags.

'I'll tag along,' sighed Syaoran.

'Let's all just go,' Harry said and nodded.

Draco and Ron didn't bother to disagree.

l


	5. Chapter 4: The Purple-Haired Stranger

**CHAPTER 4: The Purple-Haired Stranger**

The boy opened his eyes, groaning as he felt his body stiff and aching from the impact. Methodically, Trunks unbuckled from his seat, hurled open the door and exited the pod. This was his destination, he supposed. He pushed a button on the exterior dome, and with a sharp bang and a scattering of dust, the machine shrank into a peanut-sized capsule. As he snatched it up and placed it in his pocket, he observed his surroundings with interest.

It looked like a typical neighbourhood. There were fairly wide streets with four-wheeled cars, walkways lined with neat arrays of homes and gated lots. There were even birds humming to each other as they perched on the telephone wires.

It was, on the other hand, different from his own home, where there were dome-shaped buildings, anthropomorphic animal/humanoid hybrids and the odd dinosaur. The large Capsule Corporation building that he would see at every angle of his own city was noticeably absent.

However the strangest thing about this place was the deep calm. If this world was in chaos, he certainly did not see or sense anything like imminent danger. The more he thought about it, the more annoyed he felt. He cursed this silly dimension that was reverberating its bad karma into _his_ world—into _his life_. Now that he was here, wherever 'here' was, he wondered what his next steps were.

* * *

'Check out this skirt,' gushed Meiling as she stepped out from a change stall, wearing a tight leather skirt. 'Does it look good on me, or what? It's New York style.'

Syaoran stared crossly at his cousin. 'Mei, you can't wear that!'

Meiling looked at Syaoran with a start, crossing her arms defiantly. 'Oh, and why not?'

'It's too …' Syaoran stared at his cousin awkwardly. '… revealing…'

Meiling stuck her tongue out. 'Oh, shut up. It's fine. You know nothing about fashion.'

Draco leered at Meiling. The skirt hugged her hips perfectly.

'I personally think it suits you.' Hermione said approvingly, Tomoyo bobbing her head in agreement.

Meiling twirled around in circles and struck poses like a runway model.

Harry sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He was growing bored.

'So, you're buying it?' asked Syaoran, his foot twitching slightly as he noticed where Draco's eyes were drifting.

'Obviously,' Meiling said airily. 'But first, I have to change!'

Grinning from ear to ear, Meiling whirled around and bumped into Draco.

Draco's cheeks went red as he backed away in embarrassment. 'S-Sorry.'

Ron, Hermione and Tomoyo howled with laughter, grasping onto each other to support their faltering legs. Meiling snorted resentfully, shoved past him and paced into the dressing room stall. Tomoyo giggled again.

'Hey, what's going on over there?' asked Harry curiously as he pointed to a small crowd of teenagers.

'Let's go find out,' said Syaoran as they walked over to see what was happening.

A tall teenage boy stood before the crowd, talking in a projected confident voice. His dark hair was swept back from his forehead, and strangely enough, all the while he spoke, his eyes remained closed. The crowd stared at him, their jaws wide as they clung to his every word.

'… And so, as you see, if you wait just until the stroke of midnight, the …'

'Takashi?' called Tomoyo, stroking her chin with an eyebrow raised. 'Are you telling lies again?'

Takashi looked over at her, startled. He chuckled nervously as the crowd walked away, muttering angrily. He walked over to her, rubbing the back of his head.

'Yeah … yeah, sure … just don't tell Chiharu, okay?'

Tomoyo smiled politely. 'Of course not.'

Takashi grinned mischievously and looked over at the others. 'Who are you?'

'They're Sakura's friends from the British boarding school. This one is her boyfriend.' Tomoyo winked as she tilted her head towards Syaoran. Syaoran blushed a little as he muttered a brief 'hey'.

'Heeey,' Takashi greeted as he shook their hands. 'I'm Yamazaki Takashi, Sakura and Tomoyo's friend from school.'

'I'm back, people!' exclaimed Meiling as she graciously bounded towards them, her shopping bags dangling all the way up her arms.

Syaoran blanched as he saw a thin line of smoke wafting up from her jeans pocket. She had overheated her gold card again.

* * *

Trunks decided to scout the area. He figured he needed to gather some information, and stopped the first person that passed by.

'Excuse me. Can you tell me what planet I'm on?'

The man gave him a look as though he had sprouted extra limbs. He did not answer and proceeded on his way, clutching his briefcase, turning back only to give Trunks odd glances.

Trunks sighed. He then decided it better to limit his interaction with people. He was sure no one actually saw him land. Yet, now that he thought about it, people had been staring at him strangely.

This was it. He was completely on his own. It truly didn't improve matters that the blistering heat beat down onto his back for who knew how long He regretted with all his being that he had opted to wear a jacket. He felt tired and his mouth was dry. All he longed for was the comfort of a bed, a drink, or at least a kind face.

'Damn it, think, Trunks! _Think_…' He stopped in his tracks, crossed his arms and shut his eyes tightly, the way he often saw Piccolo do in isolation before offering sage advice.

Suddenly, he felt it. His eyes shot open.

He could sense the strong aura emanating from somewhere not too far in the distance. It was remarkable, though most indecipherable. It was something he had never felt before.

Though he now felt a sense of purpose, he could not quite shake the unease he felt walking down such a quiet road. The area he was now in looked upscale, with a row of scenic houses haloed by neatly trimmed hedges. He marched closer, now confident in his stride, until he was face to face with the front gate.

* * *

Takashi was immediately popular with the others. He suggested to the girls that they go and do some more shopping while he showed the boys the new arcade.

Meiling agreed to that and dashed off to purchase the skirt Syaoran had thought to be so unseemly.

Syaoran was about to chase after her but Takashi slung an arm heavily over his shoulder and started forcing him to walk along towards the arcade. He suggested that on the way they'd 'bum around' for a bit as he did when he wasn't with his girlfriend, and when he wasn't telling farfetched stories to a crowd of eager ears.

Syaoran managed to manoeuvre his way out of Takashi's arm and walked ahead. He seemed to be searching for something. Then it seemed like he had found what he was looking for. Syaoran stood outside a shop, staring into the glass window. Many things sparkled in the artificial light.

It was a jewellery store.

Syaoran strolled into the shop. The others watched curiously through the window as Syaoran pointed at something. The elderly jeweller opened the window with a tiny key and brought out a silver ring set with a round pink stone. Syaoran nodded his head, chose a nice blue box for it and charged it to his card. As he exited, the others stared at him strangely.

He shrugged it off and started walking ahead again, his hands tucked in his pockets. Takashi bolted after him and once more slung an arm over his shoulders.

'What's the ring for?' asked Takashi.

Syaoran threw a look over his shoulder at the others and confided quietly, 'It's an engagement ring.'

'WHAT?' Ron and Draco hollered at once.

'But you've _only_ kissed her _once,_' exclaimed Ron. 'And, if I'm not mistaken, it was just last night that you kissed.'

Syaoran flushed and hunched his shoulders. 'Right …'

'You've only just reunited three days ago, and now, you're thinking of getting hitched?' continued Ron. 'I mean, the last time you saw her before that was two years ago, wasn't it?'

'So, what?' muttered Syaoran as his posture sank lower.

'So, _why_?' said Ron persistently.

Syaoran stopped and turned around. He didn't look angry, but he did appear to be upset.

'Why should I have to justify anything to you?' he said, resolute. 'I love her. I'm committed to her. I would die for her.' He closed his eyes and sighed. 'If you don't get that, I feel sorry for you.'

He turned back and started walking again.

Takashi gave a low whistle. 'He sure can choose his words. I didn't think a guy as cool as him could speak so passionately, yet put it so simply.' He beamed at Draco who gave a disgruntled snort.

Harry looked at Ron. Ron was mouthing wordlessly like a goldfish out of water.

Ron slowly shut his mouth and thought hard about it. _Would he really be willing to give such commitment to Hermione?_ He had never even thought about marriage until now.

Takashi looked over at Draco, grinning mischievously. 'Hey, blondie, do you think you'd be up to that kind of commitment?'

Harry and Ron instantly roared with laughter at that thought. Draco grumbled under his breath.

'Come on,' said Takashi and grabbed Draco's upper arm. Draco pulled his arm away defensively. 'The arcade isn't far.'

'I don't feel much like playing,' said Harry.

Ron gained his composure and balled his hands into fists of determination. 'But I do! I wanna see Muggle entertainment!'

'What's "Muggle"?' asked Takashi.

Draco opened his mouth but Harry slapped him on the back of the head. Draco groaned with the pain. Without thinking, Ron grabbed Draco by the arm and hurtled down toward the arcade. Takashi got the gist, grabbing an unwilling Harry's arm and sprang after Ron.

They soared forward and frantically knocked into Syaoran, who went careening downward. They all went sliding across the linoleum mall floors and into the entrance of the arcade. It was a chaotic cornucopia of beeping, buzzing and flashing lights. Ron was pumped with adrenaline, as he was the first to dive toward a strange box with legs.

'Well, let's get started, shall we?' said Takashi, rubbing his hands together as he got off of Syaoran and ambled over to the game machine beside Ron. Draco dusted himself off while Harry helped Syaoran to his feet and the two ambled over to see what Ron was doing.

* * *

The large gate of the property loomed several feet over his head. At the right side of the gate was an intercom with a camera. He could just make out the lawn and general girth of the house beyond the gate, where he could still feel the pulse of the great power.

'All right,' he reminded himself. 'Just don't tell them anything that'll sound weird. Whatever you do … say nothing …'

The young man approached the intercom and pressed the button. After a 'buzz' a girl's nervous disembodied voice spoke.

'H-Hello?'

He gulped, smiling into the soulless eye of the camera. 'Hello...'

* * *

Meiling sprinted out of the shop, arms full of many more bags than before and a glow in her face.

Tomoyo approached her with a bemused expression. 'So, what did you buy?'

Meiling grinned as from out the bag she brandished a glittering red wedge platform shoe.

'Oh, that's pretty,' squealed Tomoyo, seizing the shoe from her hand. 'How much?'

'2000 yen. On sale!' Meiling winked and took the shoe back. 'I might wear it some time. Who knows when the right occasion may come up?'

Suddenly, Meiling looked up only to see Hermione ogling into another store window.

'What's up, Hermione?'

Hermione turned to Meiling while pointing at something in the store. Meiling and Tomoyo scurried over to where she was pointing.

'Look at that purse!' The two girls closed in to have a better look at a brown leather clutch dotted with tiny crystals.

'Whoa! 5000 yen?' said Meiling and blinked as she stared in equal awe at the bags. 'I blew my last bit on this stuff. But gee, that's a little pricey for such a simple purse, don't you think?'

Hermione shook her head in disappointment. 'A bag like that is worth having.' She turned her head in search of Ron. 'Maybe Ron has some …'

'Yeah, where did those guys go, anyway?' asked Meiling.

Tomoyo shook her head with a sigh. 'The new arcade, over there. They're trying out the games with Takashi.'

* * *

Sakura had woken to find herself neatly tucked in bed. Still feeling weak, she wondered how she had gotten there. She suddenly realised how quiet it was. Extending her senses beyond her bedroom door, she could sense that with the exception of Kero, the owls and the dog, none of the others were home.

Suddenly she heard the buzz of the gate intercom. Who could it be, she wondered, as Tomoyo had the key.

Sakura padded quickly downstairs to the intercom at the front door. She pressed the button, and the coloured screen flickered on. 'H-Hello?' she uttered.

There stood a young man with lavender hair. Sakura felt warmth creep to her cheeks. He was strikingly handsome, she noticed, as he stared into the camera, his blue eyes squinted nervously.

'Hello...' the boy replied uncertainly.

'One moment please,' Sakura said, and pressed the button to admit this handsome stranger.

Once she had seen him approach the front door through the peep hole, she swung it open to observe him more closely.

Broad-shouldered, muscular and tanned, he wore a loose blue bolero jacket and a black under shirt. Over his shoulder hanging from a third leather strap rested a magnificent sword. Despite the sword, she sensed that he wasn't dangerous. _Though, she really didn't think it was quite cold enough for a jacket._

Sakura didn't dwell on the thought for long. She felt embarrassed as she looked down at her own drab pair of grey shorts and sleeveless pink shirt.

He grinned timidly, but expectantly.

'C-Can I help you?' she stammered.

The boy rubbed his head gingerly. 'Yeah, I'm sorta lost. Can you please tell me where I am?'

'Yes…you're in Tomoeda.'

'To-Tomoeda? Sorry, I've never heard of it.'

'Oh.' Sakura gave him an understanding smile. 'Well, you must be from out of town. How'd you get here?'

He stood there for a while, looking at a loss for words.

'Erm, so the circumstances,' he began awkwardly, '...Landing here unexpectedly…'

'I see,' sighed Sakura as she regarded him with interest. 'Well, I suppose if you are lost … would you like to come in?'

The boy smiled gratefully and exclaimed, 'Thank you!'

Sakura smiled courteously and ushered him inside.

* * *

The girls stood at the entrance of the arcade, glaring as the boys darted about the arcade like bees seeking flowers, only they were trying every game. After a while they grew bored and started wandering out. However, Syaoran saw that Ron persisted to play on the ping-pong table with Takashi.

He gestured for Harry and Draco to follow him back in to watch the two. Ron looked like he was enjoying himself, whacking the little orange ball as it bounced rapidly on the table. The ball went flying over Ron's shoulder. Takashi made a peace sign gesture with his hand and whooped as he claimed victory.

'Ron, do come on,' insisted Hermione from the entrance. 'Come out here, I have to ask you something!'

Meiling stood behind her, tapping her feet impatiently as she struggled with the weight of her shopping bags. Tomoyo looked bewildered, consciously fiddling with a piece of fabric protruding from one of her shopping bags.

Hermione bristled. 'Ronald Weasley!'

Ron glared at the table and dug into his jeans pocket. He walked over to another gaming machine, withdrew three coins and dropped them into machine's coin slot. 'Just one more game, Hermy! This time, Yamazaki, we're playing electick pinball!' he shouted carelessly and he and Takashi started again. He was determined to win.

Syaoran and Harry started rooting for both of them, chanting 'Come on, Ron!' and 'Takashi, go, go, go!'

Hermione recognized those last few coins he had left in his pocket.

'Fine!' Hermione snapped and stormed off, Meiling and Tomoyo tailing behind her.

* * *

Trunks walked awkwardly into the room before sitting on the sofa. He could tell from the looks of the place that this girl was wealthy.

The girl hurried back and forth from the kitchen, anxiously looking for something. It was not long before she had returned with a plate, some dishes and two cups. She rushed back into the living room struggling to carry her trays that clattered as she placed them down on the table.

'Would you like some cookies? Tea? Is the seat comfortable? Are you comfortable? Is there anything I can do? Would you like a cushion? Need anything else?'

Trunks stared at her. 'Uh, I-I'm fine, thank you.'

Finally she sat down with a sigh, visibly flustered. He ate a handful of sugar cookies and cheesecake quietly, occasionally washing them down with the tea.

'So …' started the girl.

Trunks looked up and gave her an inquiring look, his mouth sprinkled with cookie crumbs.

Sakura blushed. 'Um … my name is Kinomoto Sakura. Call me Sakura.'

The boy smiled politely, wiping his mouth with a sleeve. 'That's a beautiful name.'

Sakura's blush deepened. 'What's yours?'

He cleared his throat, looking nervous. 'My name?'

He stared straight at Sakura, unsure how to answer. Dare he say his name? Trunks Briefs? It did not even sound like a real name! It wasn't usual for anyone, much less a half alien, to have a name translating to underwear. Sweat dotted his forehead. His eyes shifted around the room in search of inspiration. From the glass of water on the table to the long and flowing silk window drapes.

'M-My name … is … W-Waterdrapes.' Suddenly, he found himself staring at the wall behind Sakura's head as she watched him attentively. 'Wall …Waldo … Waterdrapes.'

Sakura blinked. 'You don't look like a Waldo. Doesn't sound very local, either.'

Trunks flushed and muttered, 'Erm, well …'

'Oh, I'm sorry,' said Sakura apologetically. 'That's quite rude of me.'

Trunks smiled nervously. 'Um, well that's all right. I get that often.'

'So, you don't know where you are. I'm guessing you don't have anywhere to stay,' Sakura ventured.

'Uh, yeah,' Trunks replied awkwardly, rubbing the back of his arm.

Sakura smiled. 'You're welcome to stay here, until you find your way.'

Trunks couldn't believe his luck. He had struck gold. 'Really? Thank you, that's really nice.'

'No trouble at all,' she said, brushing it off. 'This place is massive, anyway.'

That was true enough, he thought.

'So, tell me about yourself,' she said, seeming to have relaxed a little.

His feet began to shift nervously. 'Erm, well, I … I fight and stuff …'

Sakura looked confused. 'Ah... so, what about your parents?'

Trunks looked like he was going to choke. His parents were normal, except his mother invented space ships for a living and his father was a prince of a destroyed planet in a different dimension.

'Oh … that... my… uh, mother … she's a scientist, and my … dad … he's an … accountant … yup. Busy, those two.' Trunks gulped heavily and stared blankly at her.

'What about you?' he asked distractingly.

Sakura folded a strand of hair behind her ear. 'Well, my father is a university professor and my mother was a model but, well, she passed away some time ago.'

Trunks nodded slowly. 'Oh, I'm sorry.'

'Well, I was only three. I didn't really know her, so it doesn't bother me much. But, hey, I still wish I could see her.' Sakura said, a sadness in her eyes.

Trunks nodded. There was a moment of silence and he decided to change the subject. 'So, um, where is your dad? Is he out or something?'

'He doesn't live here. I live here with my best friend, Tomoyo. Her mother and my father got married, so we decided to live on our own.'

Trunks nodded, but didn't understand. He didn't want to. He was about to take another mouthful of cheesecake when he suddenly noticed a glimmer around Sakura's neck. On it was gold chain and attached to it, was a strange looking key.

'That's a nice necklace. What is it?'

'U-Um, this necklace?' Sakura stammered, looking surprised.

'Um, it was a gift from my … uncle … great uncle … um … Kenji … of … my… cousin, twice removed,'

Trunks stared blankly.

Sakura nodded and smiled weakly. 'Gave it to me some time back. He died a while ago. Sad story. Don't like to talk about it.'

Trunks blinked. She had lied that time. But who was he to judge?

* * *

'_Nooo_!'

Ron's white pocket lining was turned out, as he was finally out of money.

'Good game,' said Takashi as he cracked his knuckles.

'Well, I guess it's time we were off,' said Syaoran, checking his watch. He chuckled as Ron still wailed helplessly. 'Come on, Ron, it's only a few yen.'

'A few yen?' Ron spluttered. 'I busted all the money in my pockets!'

'That would be right,' sneered Draco. 'Not much, mind you.'

Takashi looked confused. The others glared at Draco. Harry grabbed Ron's shoulders before he struck Draco in the skull and began steering him out of the arcade. The others followed.

'It was nice hanging with you,' said Syaoran, shaking Takashi's hand firmly. 'I hope to see you around.'

Takashi shook his head and beamed. 'I'm not done with you yet! I have plenty to tell you, and we should just sort of … bum around.'

They all looked thoughtful for a moment and everyone agreed. Draco was the only one that didn't seem to care all that much.

'Sure,' said Syaoran.

Takashi clapped a hand on his shoulder and started telling Syaoran one of his convincing stories. Within seconds Syaoran was totally absorbed, gazing at Takashi with absolute trust.

'Really? I didn't know that!' exclaimed Syaoran.

Harry and Ron also appeared to be passive listeners. Draco rolled his eyes at their ignorance and wondered how anyone could possibly believe that birds were the predecessors of elephants.

* * *

Trunks had eaten his fill, and now he felt as though his bladder would erupt.

'Um … may I use your bathroom?'

'Sure. See that hall? Go six doors down and turn to your far right.'

Trunks nodded, got up and ambled down the hall, his muscular form filling the width of the hallway.

Suddenly Sakura heard the front door creak open and then slam shut.

'Oh, my goodness! Can you believe those guys? _Really_!' a girl's voice bellowed in aversion.

'I know. I will never go anywhere with them, again,' another proclaimed, two clunks following as she kicked off her shoes.

Sakura, startled, leapt from her seat and ran to the door to greet her friends. 'Hello!' she squeaked as they approached the living room.

'Hi,' said Meiling as she, Tomoyo and Hermione dumped their bags in a heap in the middle of the room.

'Back so soon?' asked Sakura through clenched teeth.

'So _soon_? We've been gone for hours,' sighed Tomoyo as she massaged her heels.

'And you won't believe what those guys did!' shouted Hermione.

'They left us behind to play at the arcade,' groaned Meiling as she threw herself onto the sofa.

'And Ron is developing an addiction. He blew 5000 yen on _one_ stupid game! HONESTLY!'

'Hermione is mad because Ron didn't buy her the purse she liked, and wanted to play a game with the guys instead,' explained Tomoyo, giving her a sympathetic look.

'Of course that isn't the reason. This isn't about a petty purse, anymore. He wasted perfectly good money. And it wasn't a good game, either. It was ping-pong! Who wastes money on PING-PONG?'

Sakura sighed, 'That is pretty bad.'

'So, are you feeling better? Anything happen while we were gone?' asked Tomoyo, springing up curiously.

Sakura blushed. 'Well … '

'What?' Meiling asked inquisitively.

'This guy came to the gate, and said he was lost.'

'Oh? What did you do?' asked Tomoyo.

'I told him that he could stay.'

'WHAT?' screamed Tomoyo. 'You let a complete stranger into our house, and let him _stay_?'

'He-He seemed nice … and sweet … and cute …'

'Sakura,' Meiling said warningly, shooting her a look.

'W-What?' stammered Sakura, her blush deepening. 'I … I don't like him, or anything.'

'I'm back!'

The four girls whirled around to face the lavender-haired boy. They gawked at him, their eyes as wide as dinner plates.

'Erm …' he muttered, looking confused.

'Oh, where are my manners?' giggled Sakura as she caught her breath. 'Waldo, these are my friends, Hermione, Tomoyo and Meiling.' She glanced back and saw that they were staring breathlessly.

'Um, yeah … _hi_ … nice to meet you ...' said Trunks awkwardly, not sure how to react. He had experienced this sort of response from girls (sometimes boys) before. His was flattered, but unfazed and all he cared about now was that he needed a chance to call his mother in private.

'Well … um, I'm exhausted,' Trunks started, running a hand through his hair and adding a quick yawn.

'S-Sure! Let me show you to your room.' Sakura grinned as she grabbed his arm and led him down a hall and up some stairs. Moments later, Sakura returned and her friends were squealing and giggling.

'HE IS IMMACULATE!' shrieked Hermione.

'HE'S BEAUTIFUL!' Meiling whooped, girlishly stroking her hair.

'He does seem very nice,' sighed Tomoyo dreamily. 'The handsome purple haired stranger…He could easily do film.'

Sakura cleared her throat. 'So, what do you think?'

'He's gorgeous!'

'What's his name?'

'Waterdrapes. Waterdrapes Waldo.'

Tomoyo blinked, and looked thoughtful. 'He doesn't look like a Waldo. Doesn't sound very local, either.'

Sakura nodded frantically. 'That's what I said … but can he stay?'

Hermione gasped. 'Oh, you were so right, Sakura!'

'Stay? He can LIVE here!' Tomoyo giggled.

Meiling sighed dreamily. 'Yeah, and he could stay in my room!'

'Oh, my … I already gave him Syaoran's.'

* * *

'Ron, the way you play, it's as if you've never seen a video game in your life,' began Takashi.

Ron gave an unnerved chuckle. 'Hey, I just felt sorry for you.' he said feebly, consciously pressing his hands against his empty pockets.

Takashi sighed, wiping a mock tear from his eye. 'Well, it's been great. I'll see you guys later. Maybe I'll see you at school.'

Harry and Syaoran began to wave him off, but had a similar thought. _School?_

* * *

Trunks stood at the door in his new room, feeling bizarre. The walls were a pale green and had a few pictures hanging about. They seemed to be mainly of a boy, possibly around his age, with brown hair and eyes. In one of them the boy was posed dramatically holding a magnificent sword. Then suddenly the boy's eyes opened as he whipped out a yellow card and sent a torrent of electricity surging out of the frame.

Trunks stared in horror. _The picture was moving?_

He rubbed his eyes with disbelief before returning them to the picture. This time, still holding his sword, the boy glared at Trunks with a penetrable gaze.

Bleary-eyed, Trunks turned and look at another frame. This one was of the boy dressed in a funny looking pair of black robes, still glaring out from the picture. Beside him was a girl with short hair and a carefree smile … _Wait!_ It was Sakura. She looked younger as she stared back at Trunks with wide, curious eyes. Trunks leapt back in astonishment, as he could have sworn she had waved at him.

Trunks growled, his purple hair whirling as he shook his head violently. He must have lost his mind.

'Stupid! Pictures don't move,' he berated himself. But still, he wasn't sure as he consoled himself with what he knew was logical in _his_ world. It may have been different here, and that meant that anything else was possible.

He sat on the bed. The bed bore light green sheets and a downy blanket of a slightly darker shade. He had never seen so much green in one room. With a sigh he lay onto his new bed, staring up into the large skylight.

He wondered who had previously owned the room. He shifted uneasily as he glanced back at the brunette boy's piercing glare. But there was Sakura, standing beside him, looking gleeful. Was the boy Sakura's brother? Did he live here as well? But that could not be, as she had distinctly said she lived with her best friend, _a girl._ No mention of this boy. Unless, he was a cousin, or a good friend.

Another thought dawned on him.

_A boyfriend?_

No way! If her boyfriend _did_ live here, what would he think of Trunks, a boy, a stranger, in _his_ room?

A small beeping sound echoed from within his jacket breast pocket. Quickly he pulled out the silvery device and looked at the screen. On the screen it read, 'Trunks, please call me'.

Trunks groaned. He had forgotten to call his mother. He pushed the button on the contact device and waited. For a while he heard static, consisting of buzzing and peculiar beeps that began slowly then sped up and then went slow again.

'Hello?' said a panicky, shrill voice. 'Trunks, are you okay? What's happening? Where are you?'

Trunks sighed with exasperation and whispered back into the phone, 'Mother, I'm fine.'

'Have you eaten? What are the people in that realm like?' his mother continued, ignoring her son's reassurance.

'Yes, I have eaten. The people look like you and I. I'm staying at someone's house … erm … a girl, named Sakura.'

There was a brief silence.

'… A girl?' There was a small cough on the other line and he could swear he heard laughter in the background. 'Why are you … _how old is she_?'his mother continued hastily.

Trunks answered quite thoughtfully. 'I don't know for sure. Maybe, around my age?'

His mother cleared her throat and the laughing ceased. He recognized the laugh as Goten's.

'Well,' started his mother, 'you remember our little talk years ago.'

Trunks groaned irritably. He knew where this was going.

'I trust that you are a responsible young man … responsible for your actions, I mean …'

'_I know, Mom_!' he said exasperatedly, annoyed as she continued her speech, almost amused that even from another dimension his mother could talk to him about such as thing. He heard the background laughter grow more raucous.

'I'm just making sure that you use protec —'

'Why is Goten there, anyway?' Trunks interrupted her.

'Well,' she continued, a slight banging in the background, 'we're in the lab. Gohan was helping me with a new prototype I'm working on. And Goten … well, he tagged along. Only heaven knows why. I suppose Chi-Chi wanted to drive him out of the house. _Don't blame her._ Perhaps, to get him away from the refrigerator, or the girls. Well, whatever it is — _frankly,_' her voice lowered to a strained whisper, 'I don't know how much more of him I can take!'

Trunks laughed. 'I wish I was there,' he said.

'Oh …' his mother said, her tone growing sombre. 'I wanted to tell you something more important.' She cleared her throat and the words strained to come out. 'I... overheard Goku telling your father that you won't be able to return… until you defeat them.'

Trunks blanched. '_Until I defeat them?_'

'It seems as though travelling through dimensions is tricky. You have to be allowed to enter. A dimension in turmoil will not allow one to escape easily. Now you are dealing with something beyond ki…you are dealing with magic. If you try to exit the dimension before it is safe enough, it is possible our dimension will reject you. '

Trunks' mind wandered back to the strange energy he felt emitting from Sakura's house before he entered.

'What—_who_ is "them"?'

'You know I'm not the right person to ask, Trunks,' she responded.

He shook his head in exasperation. 'I don't understand any of this.'

Suddenly, he heard it, a loud slam. The front door? Then deep male voices. Trunks was speechless for a moment, sitting bolt upright and staring apprehensively at the closed door. On the other line, his mother bellowed a mixture of 'Hello?' 'Are you there?' 'Don't touch that, fool!' and 'Shut up, Goten!'

'M-Mother?' whispered Trunks, holding the phone shakily to his ear.

'Oh, good, you're still there. As I was saying….sometimes it is not just about fighting. Sometimes, it's about what's on the inside, too…'

Her words fell on deaf ears as Trunks was no longer listening. He heard footsteps. Trunks gasped. 'Mother! I've gotta go!'

'But, Trunks —'

Before she could finish he pressed the off button, stuffed the phone back into his pocket and flung himself onto the bed. He accidentally banged his head on the bed post, swore gruffly and pulled over the covers. He breathed heavily, waiting...

The knob turned, the door flung open.

'WHAT THE —?'

* * *

The four girls sat around the table. Their cards were sprawled along it into 12 neat piles.

Tomoyo shook her head sadly as she whispered to Sakura, 'Don't they play card games in Hong Kong?'

'I heard that!' snapped Meiling, slamming her cards onto the table, making Chi-Tun leap from her lap and skitter away down the hall. 'For your information, there are card games in Hong Kong. However, _I _personally don't care for them.'

Tomoyo and Sakura exchanged perplexed glances as they sat on the sofa.

'Hmm …' Meiling stroked her chin thoughtfully as she eyed the deck in her hand. 'King me!'

Hermione groaned with annoyance as she threw her deck of cards into the air for the second time.

'Meiling, this is _Go Fish. _You say "Go Fish". This isn't _Checkers._'

'Well, this is stupid!' yelled Meiling. 'I thought when a pawn or bishop player ate the king …'

'They say "check mate". Not "king me". And besides, that's _Chess_!'

Meiling rocketed out of her seat and dropped her deck onto the table. 'THAT'S STUPID! WHY THE _HELL_ WOULD THEY CALL IT "GO FISH"? THERE ISN'T A SINGLE CARD WITH A _FISH_ ON IT!'

Hermione got out of her seat and retreated onto a sofa across from Meiling. 'I give up! Play by yourself.'

Tomoyo glanced idly between Hermione and Meiling. 'Perhaps, you should try again?' she suggested.

Hermione sniffed. 'No, thank you. Go Fish is the easiest card game, ever! She's hopeless! She can't play Crazy Eights and she can't even play Hearts! Not to mention, she's pathetic at Checkers.'

Meiling's face grew red. 'I'll have you know,' she started fiercely, 'that in Hong Kong, I was an expert at Mahjong _and_ Twenty-Four—'

'Ah …' continued Tomoyo awkwardly. 'We could play that, if you prefer?'

'I don't want to play anything with _her_, anyway,' said Meiling bitterly. 'She's being a nitwit because of that stupid purse.'

Hermione gasped. 'How dare you? Don't you dare badmouth the purse! Don't you _ever_!'

Meiling rolled her eyes. 'Oh, _please._ You obviously have poor taste. After all, you're dating _Redhead._'

Hermione shot an icy glare at Meiling from across the table.

'Um!' interrupted Sakura. 'M-Meiling, um, so shall I clear this mess, then? Maybe we should eat soon?'

'Fine,' sniffed Meiling. 'I do get grumpy when I'm hungry.'

Tomoyo sighed with relief at the broken tension. Sakura quickly hopped over and helped pick up the fallen cards.

Hermione sighed as she glanced at her wristwatch. 'I wonder what the others are up to.'

'Who cares,' grunted Meiling. 'Who needs guys like _them_!'

Hermione nodded blissfully. 'Yes, we need real guys.'

Meiling's gaze became distant as she sighed, 'A guy like Waldo …'

'Well, I wonder where he's going to sleep now,' said Sakura quietly. 'He can't stay in Syaoran's room. He'll get upset. And we only have eight rooms. Maybe I'll move him to mine, and I'll room with Tomoyo?'

'Tell you what,' Meiling began with a furtive smile, 'bring out the next game… and we'll make a bet. The winner gets Waldo in their room.'

Sakura shook her head slowly. 'I don't know, that's kind of weird.'

'Why don't you just have them share rooms?' suggested Tomoyo brightly.

'Oh, no!' Sakura squeaked. 'I don't think —'

'Oh, come on, Sakura,' interrupted Hermione casually. 'He wouldn't get _that_ upset.'

Sakura bit her lip, feeling guilty. Why had she offered Syaoran's room in the first place? 'All right, I'll —'

The door opened and closed with a slam as the boys walked in. Some laughing, some pouting. It was in fact Draco who was doing all the pouting.

On the way home, their taxi had passed a large department store advertising extra slim-fit jeans in the window. Draco had demanded that the taxi stop and he had bounded out and purchased three pairs of dark, tight-fitting jeans, which made him appear to have chicken legs. Amused by Draco's justification that the pants were 'on trend' and he was 'the only one here who can pull this look off', and by the simple fact that he looked ridiculous, the others had mocked him all the way home.

Harry and Syaoran laughed loudly, glanced at Draco and laughed some more.

'Who knew you'd be so hilarious, Malfoy!' snickered Syaoran.

'We're going to make you so miserable while you're here,' chuckled Harry while nudging Draco's shoulder. Draco glared at him so hard, Harry reacted with a jolt and stopped in his tracks.

'Lay a hand on me again, Potter!' hissed Draco in a cold low whisper, just loud enough for Harry to hear. He felt a sudden rush of cold. For that brief moment, he forgot everyone else in the room as though it was just he and Draco, alone in darkness.

'I'm broke,' whined Ron, stumbling over to Hermione and giving her a bear hug. Hermione rolled her eyes, arms folded tightly across her chest as she pulled away from him.

'Another day in the life of a Weasley,' muttered Draco, a sneer on his face as he averted his attention away from Harry.

'Well, anyway,' continued Ron, trying to ignore Draco. 'I can't believe that blasted watchyamacallit! I know I could have beaten it had I gotten another chance.'

'Yeah right,' said Syaoran jokingly. 'It wouldn't have made a difference. You couldn't win pinball even if the world depended on it.'

'I could beat you at Wizard's Chess, any day!' retorted Ron, the tips of his ears turning red.

'I'm not surprised,' Hermione said breezily, looking displeased. 'You have no self-restraint.'

'And you have?' Ron snapped defensively, cocking his head towards the pile of shopping bags discarded in a pile on the floor.

Hermione's face turned a furious pink. This looked like the start of another blazing row.

Syaoran groaned, and looked down at the small bag in his hand. The engagement ring.

'What is that?' an innocent voice asked beside him.

Syaoran looked up and swiftly whipped the bag behind his back. 'Er, hey, Sakura.'

'Huh?' Sakura said inquisitively. 'What was that —'

'How's your foot?' said Syaoran tactfully.

Sakura beamed as she turned her ankle slightly. 'Much better.'

'Good,' said Syaoran, giving her a peck on the forehead. 'Well, I'm going to my room … need to drop off stuff.'

Syaoran quickly ran to the stairs.

Sakura bit her lip, a frightful look on her face. 'Syaoran!'

Syaoran looked back at her tentatively. He needed to hide the ring before she asked more questions. 'Yes?'

'Um, I need to tell you something important.'

'It's okay,' said Syaoran, turning again and placing his foot on the first step. 'I'll be right back.' He dashed up the staircase.

Sakura watched after him helplessly. 'Oh, no …' she whispered anxiously. She turned around and ran to where the others were.

Tomoyo sat quietly in a corner while Harry took the other. Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be found and Meiling and Draco were in deep conversation, possibly exchanging gossip.

'Tomoyo!' squeaked Sakura.

Harry looked at her curiously as Tomoyo looked up in alarm. 'Yes? What's the matter?'

But Sakura didn't need to say it. There was a booming roar from the floor above, a string of expletives and monstrous stomps as Syaoran blazed down the stairs. Ron and Hermione ran into the room suddenly, looking quite surprised.

'W-What's going on? What happened?' asked Hermione frantically, her hair unusually messy as Ron pulled at his rumpled shirt.

But that did not distract the others long as a furious Syaoran stood at the foot of the stairs with his shoulders hunched, looking livid.

The living room went deadly silent.

Sakura swallowed hard as she faced Syaoran, and mumbled timidly, 'I can explain.'

* * *

_**Note from Authors:** Thank-you so much for reading and supporting our story so far! If you've liked what you've read, please leave a review, comment and favourite/follow us! We love hearing from you! Also visit our blog (link is on the author page). ^_^_


	6. Chapter 5: The Enigmatic Waldo

**CHAPTER 5: The Enigmatic, Weird, and Allegedly Wicked Waldo**

'Are you telling me, that you invited a complete stranger, who _supposedly_ doesn't know where he is, to live with you as long as he would like. Not only that … but you expect me to stay in the same room as him?'

Syaoran stared at Sakura, his anger gradually eclipsed by his confusion.

Sakura nodded and a small yelp, which had intended to be a 'yes', escaped her lips.

_'Are you mad?'_ cried Syaoran as he slapped his forehead. 'I could tell you a million things wrong with this!'

Sakura sighed, not facing him as she clutched fistfuls of cardigan sleeves. 'It's only temporary.'

'You don't know who you're dealing with, Sakura! I sensed a strange aura from him—it's not even quite human! What kind of freak —'

Suddenly, Syaoran paused.

Everyone looked up as someone tall and broad-shouldered descended the stairs.

Syaoran felt the person's aura as he whipped around, and on the third to last stair, he found himself face-to-face with the purple haired stranger.

* * *

Trunks came down the stairs and saw several people he had not seen earlier. A tall redhead, a sneering-faced blond, a bespectacled boy with messy black hair…then there was the boy who he _did_ recognize, from the many pictures in the room.

'Is … everything all right?' Trunks finally managed.

All he remembered was that he was lying on his bed, and then suddenly someone had stormed in, shouted something vulgar, and left abruptly.

Syaoran glared at him. Sakura stepped in front of him seemingly to shield Trunks.

'No, no, everything is fine,' said Sakura, smiling falsely.

'NO, IT'S NOT!' Syaoran hollered above Sakura and pointed an accusing finger at Trunks. 'Who the hell _are_ you?'

'Erm … my name is Waldo … Waterdrapes …' said Trunks, hastily recalling his fake identity.

His legs felt wobbly.

'Syaoran, please,' Sakura said imploringly.

However, she was unsuccessful as Syaoran's eyes narrowed further, if that were possible. '_Waldo_? You don't look like a Waldo. Doesn't sound very local, either.'

Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged a thoughtful look. This seemed to be a reoccurring trend.

'Anyway, _Waterdrapes_,' Syaoran continued tartly, 'where are you from? How'd you get here?'

'Um …' Trunks began, desperate to pluck an idea out of the racing stream in his head, 'I was taking a bus and I fell asleep. I came to the end of the line and ended up here. That's what I remember.'

Syaoran looked at him sceptically, jutting his chin at Trunks. 'Is that so?'

Trunks nodded slowly. 'Yeah. It is.'

'Leave him alone, Syaoran!' snapped Hermione and Meiling in unison, both looking fierce.

Ignoring them, Syaoran persisted. 'Ok, so … how old are you, then?'

'I'm 17,' Trunks replied honestly. This was one thing he did not have to lie about.

The girls squealed happily as they continued to stare at Trunks. Harry and Ron looked somewhat disturbed.

'Oh?' continued Syaoran angrily. 'Well, what kind of parents do you have, that would name you Waldo Watertap, or whatever it is?'

Trunks blinked. 'What are you implying? That my parents are abnormal or something?'

'Well, they're obviously odd,' said Syaoran, sneering at Trunks' hair. 'Do they run a circus, or something?'

Some of the other boys chuckled at the comment.

Trunks tightened his fists and glared at Syaoran. 'Who are you calling _odd_! My mother owns Capsule Corp and my father is the greatest fighter in all the —' He paused suddenly. He could not believe what he had just blurted out.

'Um, Waldo,' Sakura began looking quite bewildered, 'didn't you say your mother was a scientist, and your father an accountant?'

Trunks' heart rushed and he suddenly felt ill. 'Yes, well … um, a research company. And, um … my father _used_ to be a fighter.'

Hermione grinned mischievously, a lustful look in her eyes. 'So, you're a fighter, too?'

Trunks nodded slowly, wondering if even this was too much to tell.

'Oh! That means you can help —'

Two hands clapped over Meiling's mouth. Tomoyo and Hermione urged her to be quiet, looks of caution in their eyes.

Trunks yawned. He wished he had just stayed in bed and not bothered to get up and be asked pointless questions.

'Well, anyway,' said Sakura, waving her hands apologetically. 'These people are some old friends. Syaoran is my boyfriend.' She then introduced the others.

Trunks nodded feebly. So the glaring brunette boy _was _Sakura's boyfriend. He wondered why such as sweet girl would date such a temperamental guy.

'Well, now that you're staying here, you're family. You're welcome to relax, make yourself at home and just be comfortable.'

Trunks nodded with relief, grasping his forehead in mock dizziness.

'Thank you, but I think I'll just sleep a bit more. I'm still _so_ tired….'

'Go ahead!' said Sakura cheerfully.

Hermione suddenly grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her into the next room as the other girls followed closely.

'What's going on?' Sakura asked in surprise.

'Don't you see?' Tomoyo began as if speaking about something obvious.

'Waldo. He's the next Phoenix Fighter,' Hermione said bluntly.

'No way!' replied Sakura in mild surprise.

Meiling placed her hands on her hips. 'Why not?'

'Because …' Sakura looked around at them, wondering why they would suggest such a thing. 'it's impossible. He has no magical aura.'

'So, what?' asked Meiling angrily. 'Neither do I. But I'm a member.'

'Well, he didn't say anything about it. And what if he can't do anything?'

'He said he was a fighter,' Meiling began, looking frustrated. 'So what does it matter?'

'And he could be covering it up,' added Hermione inquiringly, 'because he doesn't know it's us he's working with.'

'But he doesn't even know why he's here. He said he was lost,' said Sakura defensively. 'Besides, we still can't risk telling him about the Order because we would also have to tell him about _our_ abilities.'

Hermione bit her lip awkwardly, knowing she was right.

'But, he has to be … who else can it be?' Meiling began disappointedly.

The room was silent for a moment.

Tomoyo sighed, 'Well … Syaoran did say he was different.'

'Oh, my gosh!' Meiling breathed in shock. 'Does that mean he's an alien, or something? A dreamy alien...'

Hermione shook her head in disgust. 'That's rubbish. _Alien._ You must watch too much telly.'

Meiling glared at her.

Tomoyo cleared her throat. 'I think we are forgetting the reason for this discussion. How are we going to find out if Waldo is the ninth member of the Phoenix Fighters?'

'Yeah,' Meiling agreed. 'Sakura, what do we do?'

Sakura stared down at her feet and said truthfully, 'I don't know.'

* * *

'Can you believe her?' yelled Syaoran in aggravation. 'She is letting him "_stay"._ She called him "_family"._ She's letting him do "_whatever he wants"._'

Syaoran paced around the living room, pounding his fist into his hand.

Ron nodded in accord. 'Yes! And did you see Hermione — the way she was staring at him? What's so great about him, anyway?' He then collapsed onto a nearby chair and grumbled.

'Maybe there is nothing great about him,' derided Draco, reclining lazily on a sofa as he inspected his well-manicured nails. 'Maybe she's finally seen better in someone else.'

Ron glared at him. 'Oh yeah? Well, I don't see you with a girlfriend, _Rat_!'

Draco snorted, unaffected. 'I'd rather not have one than to have a girlfriend who cheats.' He looked over at Harry, his eyes glinting mischievously. 'Isn't that right, Potter?'

Harry did not respond. Rather he remained in his far corner of the room, glaring icily at Draco through misted lenses.

Ron on the other hand was looking pensive about Draco's allegation, his eyes rolled up to the ceiling as he scratched his head.

'Hermione… didn't cheat,' he spluttered.

'Prove it,' Draco challenged, his lips drawn back in a snarl.

Ron opened his mouth to reply but after a short moment, he closed it again. He knew Hermione was loyal. Yet, even though Hermione was extremely bright, it did not take much for her to swoon silly over an 'attractive' man, did it?

Harry had not moved since Waldo appeared and disappeared on the staircase. He was keeping himself far away from _Malfoy_ and did not care much about the current conversation. He decided it best to change the subject.

'So, what's next, Syaoran?'

'What do you mean?' grumbled Syaoran as he sat miserably onto a red zabuton.

'Well, for us … the Phoenix Fighters …'

Syaoran nodded. 'Yes, well … maybe we should train tonight.'

'_Tonight?'_ groused Draco miserably. 'Hell, no!'

'Yes,' snapped Syaoran. 'As a member of this team, you are expected to participate in our training sessions.'

'Don't you see the problem with that?' said Harry. A short silence followed after, then he decided to continue. 'We can't do it, not with Waldo around. He's a Muggle.'

Syaoran groaned. 'Well then, we'll do it at midnight. He'll be asleep and we'll have no problem.'

'Hi guys!' Sakura greeted with a false smile. She entered the room unenthusiastically, the other girls shuffled behind, leering at her expectantly.

'Hey,' Harry sighed, his arms folded uneasily as he peeked at Draco from the corner of his eye.

Sakura sighed. 'I think, actually, _they_ think that Waldo might be the ninth member of the Order.'

Syaoran shook his head. 'No way.'

'Why not?' demanded Hermione, apparently insulted. 'He very well could be, you know.'

'No, he couldn't … just because!' said Ron, in arms with Syaoran.

'Look,' began Hermione reasonably, 'you have to stop being jealous. He's most naturally a constituent of the team. Dumbledore didn't say who would be —'

'What?' Ron sounded infuriated. 'Jealous? ME? Why would I be jealous?'

'Oh, puh-leese!' said Meiling mockingly. 'You have every reason to be. He's hot. I mean, just look at his muscles.'

'… And those mystifying blue eyes …' said Hermione dreamily.

'… His lush lavender hair …' Meiling continued.

'… And his sword!' they sighed together.

'What's attractive about purple hair?' Draco quipped, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

'Yeah! And I have a sword, too!' Syaoran shouted defensively.

'Bloody hell!' gasped Ron. 'Why does he have a sword?'

Tomoyo straightened the folds in her dress and smiled.

'The point is, Dumbledore gave us two extra badges, and it could be that fate has brought him here to help.'

'It's mad! All of it is madness!' barked Ron, ignoring Tomoyo while fully immersed in his frustration.

'Speaking about the Phoenix Fighters,' Syaoran began, wanting to direct the conversation to anything but 'the purple-haired freak'.

'We're thinking of training tonight, at midnight.'

'Midnight?' Hermione perked up at the mention.

'So Waldo doesn't catch us,' Harry explained tiresomely.

'That'll be easy,' Draco drawled. 'The girls will distract him well enough, by sneaking into his room at midnight.'

'Shut it!' Syaoran warned, his eyes narrowed. 'You've been nothing but annoying and unhelpful, and I've just about had enough.'

'Hey, where are the girls?' Ron asked. The girls had left quickly for the kitchen to prepare dinner, chatting excitedly about their cute new badges (and cute new guest).

Draco smirked darkly, continuing to jibe at Syaoran. 'Oh, great _leader_. Ha. I don't fear you at all, Li.'

Then his smirk became a reproachful frown.

'You honestly think I've forgiven you for what happened at Hogwarts?'

Syaoran's thoughts whirred back to his eventful last year at Hogwarts; their warring over Sakura, their warring with each other and his own descent into darkness. As it seemed, they may have 'played nice' for the others, but he and Draco were _not_ friends.

'Well, I'll never forgive you,' Syaoran countered. 'You're a coward.'

Draco ignored his words and continued, 'I wonder what Li, Potter and Weasley are most afraid of in this world? Imagine if your fears came true? I wonder, Li, how brave would you be, then?' The words stung as his eyes fell on the spot where Sakura and the others last stood.

Syaoran instantly thought of the terrible vision he had seen in Divination. He clenched his teeth.

'Instant ramen, okay?'

Meiling appeared suddenly, skipping in from the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed no one dared take their eyes off Draco. It did not take much to realise that something horrible had just happened.

'What did you say!' Meiling immediately grasped for Draco's shirt collar. '_What did you say to my cousin?_'

He shook her off with a hard thrust and she stumbled backwards.

Syaoran pivoted forward. Ron and Harry lunged and tackled him to hold him back, but not before his fist had connected with Draco's face.

The corner of Draco's lip was dotted with blood. Strangely, he simply laughed darkly and sauntered off up the stairs

Syaoran glared after him, ready to follow but Meiling whipped her arm out like a barricade.

'Wait!' she snapped, glowering at Draco's retreating back. 'I've had enough of him too! I'll teach him to mess with a Li!'

And then she stormed up the stairs and out of sight.

* * *

'The night was bitter as melancholic breezes blew, the night haunting. The distant sky was black and clouds scattered over the horizon. The full moon was dim, glowing with forlorn. Catcalls rang out from every alley. Five teenagers sat on the grass, as though waiting for an eternity, waiting for the indolent dawn.'

_'Enough already!'_ whined Ron testily at Hermione from the edge of the driveway.

'What?' asked Hermione, removing her pen from her paper. 'Not fond of my literature?'

'Firstly, do you have to read it out loud? Second of all, how could you write with those Muggle-writing-thingys?'

'Shut up, the lot of you,' Harry muttered edgily. He stared at his watch and heaved a sigh.

'I think you're an amazing writer,' Tomoyo whispered to Hermione supportively, to which Hermione smiled.

'I can't believe this. It's _ten_ after midnight!' Syaoran said angrily. 'Where the hell is Malfoy?'

'Maybe he decided not to come,' Sakura said quietly.

'1 … 2 … 3 … 4 … 5 … and myself,' Tomoyo counted the people in the group. 'Draco isn't here, but where is Meiling?'

'She was going to talk to him,' Ron said in recollection.

'Wait!' said Syaoran, standing up suddenly. 'Do you think he did something to her?'

'… I don't think he would actually _do_ something to her,' Tomoyo said slowly.

'But there's no other explanation,' said Syaoran. 'He probably Jelly-Legged her and fled.'

'Don't be silly,' said Hermione outright. 'He would never.'

'He so would,' Ron said.

'But,' Hermione said inquiringly, 'don't you think he seems to fancy—'

'Wait!' Syaoran exclaimed, shooting his index finger in the air and stroking his chin with the other, similar to Takashi. 'Maybe Waldo stepped in and did something —'

'Ok, now this is getting ridiculous,' Hermione said scathingly. 'If it isn't Draco, it's Waldo. What have you got against him, anyway?'

'I don't like him,' Ron said, answering for Syaoran. 'And why do you always stick up for Waldo? Are you two _lovers_, or something?'

Hermione's cheeks brightened. 'Of course not! Why are you so paranoid?'

'Enough!' shouted Syaoran. 'Can we get back to more important things, _please_?'

'Come on,' said Sakura, leading the way. 'We'll find them if we know where to look. Besides, I could probably sense their auras.'

* * *

Trunks lay awake on the bed, feeling strange sleeping there. For the first time, he was completely away from his family and friends.

He twisted slightly, shutting his eyes with hope that slumber would finally come to him.

_Slam!_

He shot up from the bed.

Someone had slammed a door — _hard_. He then heard a persistent pounding, the sound of someone knocking. His ears peaked.

He could then hear the arguing but could not make out the words.

A door creaked open and then there was a dull thud. Moments later, the sound of something hitting the wall and shattering pierced his ears. He heard another thud against a wall. Then another. Then finally he heard… _someone crying?_

It went silent.

Sweat dotted his forehead as his eyes darted around the room. The room was dim, and the moving pictures were even more unsettling at night.

_Burglars?_

This time, he heard something growl. _A dog? _

Suddenly someone screamed shrilly. He had no idea how long it had been before the sound of rumbling followed, like heavy furniture being moved.

Then, a slow creaking sound, like something out of a horror movie.

Giving into intense curiosity tinged with fear, Trunks slipped from the bed and opened the door.

* * *

'So, where do we begin?' asked Harry, closing the front door quietly behind them as they entered.

'Upstairs,' Sakura suggested. 'That's where they were last, isn't it?'

'Let's go!' Syaoran agreed as they all followed.

All of a sudden, a silhouetted figure loomed at the nearest door.

'Who are you?' Ron demanded.

The figure stepped away as Syaoran grabbed a nearby broom and pointed it at him. 'Don't move!'

'Relax!' the person said. 'It's just me!'

'Oh, you,' Syaoran sighed with relief, but still frowned.

'Yeah, that's a _thousand _times better,' Ron said sarcastically while beside a scowling Hermione.

'Waldo, what are you doing up?' asked Sakura.

Waldo ran a hand through his hair. 'Well, I've been hearing noises.'

'Maybe you're mad,' Ron muttered. Hermione nudged him in the rib.

'Noises?' Sakura asked.

'Yeah … screaming… _growling_ … I don't know how to describe it.'

'Oh, my goodness!' Hermione cried. 'Where did you hear it?'

'Down the hall,' Waldo sighed.

'Malfoy's room!' Syaoran proclaimed.

They charged down the hall and to Draco's door, panic on their faces. Syaoran, now in front, pressed his ear against the door. The others tried to do the same as they manoeuvred around him.

'Do-Do you hear it?' Tomoyo whispered.

'Yes,' Syaoran said, for the first time looking worried. 'The noises.'

'Ready to enter?' asked Harry, a confident look on his face.

Syaoran gulped and grasped the knob, not exactly feeling prepared to open the door but knew he must. 'I'm ready.'

Wasting no more time, he flung open the door, which bumped roughly against the adjacent wall.

Everyone froze.

The broomstick Syaoran had been holding fell to the ground and made a loud snap-clack on the floor.

Collectively, their eyes were wide and their mouths lolled open.

_'Bloody hell!_' Ron roared.

Meiling broke away from Draco's lips and stared at them in shock. Quickly she shoved Draco away, so hard that he tumbled off the bed. She leapt up and adjusted her top and assembled a tiny smile.

'Ack! Um … uh … hi?'

Syaoran, still unable to compose himself, grabbed at Sakura and Ron's clothes for support, gawping at Meiling and Draco. The entire room was in complete disarray, looking as though a storm had passed through it. What had once been a lamp was in pieces on the floor, while several books lay scattered.

'Um!' Meiling squeaked. 'Syaoran … it's not what you think.'

'Oh, crap!' shouted Ron. Draco had crawled back onto his bed and looked like he had just woken up. 'Is that …_ is that a…you bit his neck_?_ YOU SUCKED AND BIT HIS NECK_?'

Meiling blushed and glanced at Draco who stared back at her, wide-eyed and ghost-white. The large red mark on his neck was distinct against his pale skin. It did not help that his face and arms were covered in scratches or that a large bruise was visible on his arm.

Feeling absolutely revolted, nobody seemed able to speak after Ron. Tomoyo had gone blue and dashed away, her dress a flurry behind her. Hermione followed Tomoyo, fanning herself with a hand and proclaiming that she needed air. Harry and Ron looking very ill as well and followed. Syaoran passed out on the floor with a heavy slam. Sakura stared down at him in alarm.

Trunks, feeling as though this was his fault (and also feeling queasy, knowing the growling probably was not a dog after all) turned around and bolted away.

The next couple of moments followed with a hearty chorus of retching. After that there were many door-slams and the bitter hollering ('_She made out with Malfoy!_') of Syaoran echoing throughout the house, and through the walls.

Meiling still stood in Draco's room, feeling out of place. Draco avoided her gaze and stared, with mortification, at the wooden floor.

* * *

The next few days, thereafter, followed quietly. In amongst their half-hearted attempts at training each evening at midnight, everyone seemed to whisper in hushed tones about what had transpired between Meiling and Draco.

The others were particularly intent on not making contact with Draco. This did not seem to concern him in the least, as he appeared quite content being left alone in his room, apart from having his meals brought by Sakura.

The only thing which seemed to disturb Draco about the situation, was every time he passed or made to speak with Meiling, Syaoran would suddenly appear behind him, clear his throat and watch them sternly until Draco decided to retreat.

Meiling was generally frustrated by the whole situation, not having many to confide in except for Chi-Tun, who would only yap absent-mindedly. Worse still, Ron made deliberate gagging sounds whenever he saw her.

Ron had no qualms about speculating in low whispers (to Harry mostly) about what he thought had happened that night. Harry, on the other hand, was a little afraid of Meiling, the image of the untidy room and Draco's scratches vivid in his memory.

Syaoran was beside himself and kept muttering between Ron and Harry about planning Malfoy's 'accidental-on-purpose-death' and mockingly repeated the sentence Draco had said to them hours before the horrific incident. But what had he meant about what he was 'most afraid of' happening?

* * *

Ron stepped out onto the balcony after coming back from the living room where Hermione had been talking quietly to Tomoyo about Waldo. Syaoran and Harry also come out to escape the girlish chatter, slamming the glass door resolutely behind them.

'I just can't believe it!' roared Ron. 'The minute that guy comes waltzing in, everything goes wacko!'

'What is so attractive about ridiculously large muscles?' asked Harry, conscious of his own skinny frame.

'You're right,' said Ron gloomily. 'Pity girls can't tell when they're blinded by their stupid gushing. _Remember Lockhart?_'

Harry and Ron shuddered at the thought of their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher from second year. Gilderoy Lockhart was an extremely handsome wizard, with shining golden locks, pearly white teeth and a highly inflated ego to match. All the girls were taken by him, even Hermione, in spite of his blatant ineptitude. In the end, he turned out to be a complete fraud.

'Girls are impossible to figure out,' Harry sighed.

Ron looked crestfallen and slumped beside Harry. 'Don't you think it's suspicious for a complete stranger to show up at this house, when all the other houses in this area practically look the same?'

Syaoran stared at Ron. 'I've been thinking that. It's suspicious that he'd show up shortly after we'd all come together. I mean, even Mal —'

'Rat!' Ron corrected.

'Right. Even the _Rat_ has come and stayed with us. It does seem too much of a coincidence.'

'And not fate,' Harry muttered, repeating what Tomoyo had said earlier.

'We have to find some means of knowing who he is,' said Syaoran angrily. 'We can't keep hiding our training just because of some stupid prat.'

Harry looked as though he had an idea. 'We should probably check him out, _discreetly._'

'That's it!' cried Syaoran, his eyes twinkling. 'The phone!'

Harry dug his hands deeper into his pockets, shaking his head. 'But how would you get him on the phone?'

'Well …' Syaoran started, 'he'd surely need to call someone to tell them where he is, and contact his family or friends.'

'A phone is a Muggle means of communication, right?' Ron asked.

'I thought your dad had one?' Harry asked.

'Yeah … but no one's used it since the second year because I think I spoke too loud,' Ron said.

'So,' Syaoran interrupted, 'we must find a way to get him on the phone.'

Harry looked up to the ceiling. 'Syaoran, I know you went back into your room that night …'

Syaoran cleared his throat gruffly. 'Yeah? What about it?'

'Well, I know you went and stayed in the same room as Waldo,' Harry continued. 'Did you see a cell phone or something?'

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. 'Well, I think I saw a metal thing on the bed …'

'That could be a phone,' said Harry. 'Do you think we could tap into it somehow?'

'Is there a spell for that?' Syaoran asked curiously.

'Wait! I know!' Ron cried as he jumped between them. 'Dad used the phone magically because we couldn't get one of those erotic pugs to be installed in our house!'

Syaoran and Harry snickered. 'Electric plugs,' Harry corrected him, hiding his smile.

'Yeah, well he had to use magic to tap into the phone to make it work so maybe we could use the same spell to tap into it to _listen._'

'Do you remember how he did it?'

Ron nodded his head. 'He kind of, stuck his wand in one of the end's holes and said something like …um… something like… I dunno.'

Syaoran sighed. 'You don't remember? Then why bother bringing it up?'

'I thought it would be good!' retorted Ron, though the tips of his ears were red. 'I think I may be able to find out!'

'How?' asked Harry probingly.

Ron's eyes shifted to Harry. 'I can't tell you.'

'Why not?' asked Harry. 'I thought I was your best friend.'

'Y-You are, but … I just can't tell you,' Ron stuttered. He turned to Syaoran.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. 'What is it?'

Ron gave Harry an apologetic look and led Syaoran to the other end of the balcony.

'I can't say in front of Harry because it concerns Ginny,' he said quietly.

Syaoran recalled the girl with flaming red hair that had clung to Harry's arm.

'Oh, I see.'

Ron nodded. 'Well, I was thinking we could send an owl to Ginny and ask her for the spell. I'm sure she'd know because she was there too, when dad performed the spell. She's very perceptive, Ginny.' He chuckled. 'I'm sure she'd remember what he'd said because that was just before she was going to start Hogwarts, she was learning as much spells as she could.'

'Even though that's genius, there's just one thing,' Syaoran said slowly. 'We can't use Errol-Number-Two, right? Because he's too frail right now?'

Ron looked put out. 'You're right.'

'And Pig's only just come back from his last journey … I mean, that's a fair distance for him,' Syaoran sighed and folded his arms. 'Man, what are we going to do?'

'Sakura's guardian thing,' Ron said suddenly, squaring his shoulders. 'It can fly, can't it?'

'Yeah, it can. It's name is Cerberos, and it has a bigger form.'

'Exactly! It could carry the letter easily over that distance!'

Syaoran nudged Ron. 'Hey, you're quite the bright one today. I wonder what's fuelling you?'

Ron flushed slightly and nudged Syaoran back. 'I guess I'm fuelled with the ambition of exposing that circus freak.'

Syaoran gave a roar of laughter. 'Hah!'

They laughed together as they returned to Harry.

'What's so funny?' Harry asked gloomily.

'Don't worry. It was nothing worth hearing,' said Syaoran. 'Just something that would ensure that we can spy on Waldo.' He patted Harry on the shoulder. Ron nodded fervently.

'Well, all right,' said Harry. He checked his watch. 'It's time for lunch, anyway. I guess I'll go ahead and you guys go perform your plan, or your weirdish ways or whatever.'

They went back inside and Syaoran made it straight for the kitchen where Sakura and Tomoyo, wearing aprons, had begun to cook numerous Japanese dishes.

'Sakura, do you think I could borrow Cerberos for a while?' he asked, sneakily popping a shred of carrot into his mouth.

Sakura paused at her chopping board and looked up, puzzled. 'What for, Syaoran?'

Syaoran smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. 'Uh … I just wanted to … show how … _cool_ he is … to Ron.'

Sakura blinked, knife poised awkwardly. 'But Ron's already seen Kero before.'

'_Well_,' Syaoran said and clicked his tongue. 'Ron wants to see him again. And he may want to look at Cerberos for a while. So much in fact, that he may not be here for lunch, because Cerberos is so _cool_.'

'Oh, Kero does respond well to praise,' Sakura said wryly with a smirk. 'Well, Kero is in my room … I'll bring lunch up to Ron.'

Syaoran kissed Sakura on the head and dashed down to her room. There he found Kero asleep on the end of Sakura's bed with his paws wrapped around the video game controller. Syaoran picked Kero up carelessly and rushed to Ron's room.

'Got him!' Syaoran cried as he slammed the door.

Ron looked up from his lap as he had been writing a letter. 'Brilliant! Now we can get this done!'

Kero woke groggily. He lifted his head and saw a pair of nostrils flaring before him.

'WHAT THE HELL?'

He flew from Syaoran's hand, aghast.

'We need you to deliver a letter to Britain,' Syaoran explained, grabbing and restraining Kero.

'That'd take a bazillion years!' Kero wailed as he struggled to get loose. 'I don't wanna fly that far.'

'With your glorious power and natural agility, it'd only take a couple of hours,' Syaoran said with praise, appealing to Kero's vanity. 'And after you come back, we'll have a lot of food for you, as thanks.'

Kero stopped struggling and stared at Syaoran beadily. 'I am pretty powerful, and agile. And ... did you say a lot of food?'

'Tons!' Ron said and exchanged a mischievous look with Syaoran. 'So will you do it?'

Kero's eyes widened and he leapt out of Syaoran's hand. 'Yes! For the love of food, I will do it!'

'Good, here's the letter,' Ron shoved the letter into Kero's mouth, making him topple backwards onto Syaoran's lap. 'Now go! I want to get my reply tonight!'

Kero got up and glared at Ron. 'For this, I'm expecting ten — no — twenty puddings!'

'Get it movin'!' Ron commanded. 'The Burrow, post haste!'

Syaoran chuckled heartily.

Kero mumbled then began to glow. His wings expanded enormously and enveloped him. When his wings unfurled, they revealed a gallant lion with piercing yellow eyes and silver armour on his head and chest, encrusted with rubies. He growled as he grasped the letter tightly in his jaws, deliberately drooling on it. He glared at them before turning and spreading his magnificent wings. Cerberos bolted and lunged for the window.

There was a dull thud. Cerberos fell onto his back. The window was closed.

Syaoran and Ron groaned in annoyance and opened the window, but Cerberos was already knocked out, sprawled on the floor with his legs jutting in the air.

'You're about as intimidating as a running steam engine, but about as intelligent as Pig,' Ron muttered.

Syaoran sighed. 'I guess we'll have to wait until he regains consciousness.'

After Cerberos regained consciousness, he was demanding 50 puddings for his delivery. Later, Sakura came to the room and gave Ron his lunch, and then Syaoran walked in with a giant armful of 50 packaged puddings and discarded them in a pile on the bed.

Ron was left in the room for hours, listening quietly to the Discman Syaoran had leant him. He sat beside the pile of pudding, his eyes wandering around the room. After a while he had listened to the CD nine times and was getting restless. He checked the clock on the wall and found that it was already eight in the evening.

His eyes drifted to the pile of pudding on the bed. He realized that he hadn't eaten for over seven hours. His stomach made a gurgling sound. The packaging glinted temptingly under the ceiling light.

'The stuffed animal wouldn't notice if I ate one, would he?' Ron said to no one in particular. 'I mean, there's 50. That's got to be a number not worth counting. And besides, I haven't had dessert yet.'

Without another thought, Ron bounded to the other side of the room and picked a pudding on top. He pealed off the top and chugged down the contents. Smacking his lips, he stared intently at the remaining 49. His stomach grumbled and told him that it wasn't yet satisfied. He gave into his temptation and practically inhaled the pile of pudding, not caring for packaging.

* * *

Still hungry, Ron went down to the dining room and found the table covered with Japanese food— sushi, gyoza, tori, fried rice, and assorted vegetables dipped in different sauces. They all sat around and started picking at the food with their chopsticks, that is, all except Ron who started by grabbing a handful of sashimi and stuffing them in his mouth, chewing furiously, resembling an overweight chipmunk.

Hermione sighed and shook her head while Meiling sat beside her quietly, nibbling at an onigiri. Sakura and Tomoyo chatted softly between mouthfuls.

Syaoran chuckled lightly and asked Ron, 'I see you like the sushi?'

Ron paused mid-bite and stared at Syaoran. 'Sue-what?'

'Sushi. It's the raw fish with bits of —'

'WHAT?' Ron spat bits of food as he spoke. 'YOU MEAN THIS IS FISH AND IT'S _RAW_?'

Syaoran nodded slowly, while everyone paused to stare at them.

'Gross!' spat Ron, as he discharged the remains of the sushi into the garbage and indulged on the yakitori instead.

Suddenly Waldo approached the table. Everyone stopped and watched as he walked around, avoided their eyes and took the seat next to Sakura, who smiled at his arrival and offered him a plate. He ate slowly as the boys glared.

There was a bashing sound from the kitchen. Then a great blur of gold and white streaked through the door and careened across the table, scattering food and cutlery everywhere. Everyone gawked at the giant lion with large crumpled wings, rice and soy sauce splattered over its face.

'WHERE'S MY PUDDING?' Cerberos roared.

Syaoran and Ron stiffened.

'Kero!' Sakura cried in alarm as her eyes darted to Waldo who remained seated, staring ahead in shock.

Cerberos's jaw fell open with his tongue protruding. 'Uh-oh!'

Waldo pointed a timid finger at the large 'centrepiece'. 'What … what is that?'

Sakura mouthed 'help' to Hermione. Immediately Hermione rose from her seat and flicked out her wand. She pointed it at Waldo. '_Obliviate_!' she cried.

There was a flash of light. Waldo sat stunned.

'Kero! Go!' Sakura beckoned.

Cerberos heaved himself up, his tail flicking as he stood on the table and glared at Ron and Syaoran.

'WHERE IS MY PUDDING?'

'Later!' Syaoran cried and ushered him on.

Cerberos bounded off the table, knocking several more bowls and cups over as he went and galloped into the kitchen. This was preceded by sounds of smashing and cupboard doors being flung open.

Sakura looked at Waldo with concern. 'Will he be all right?'

'Of course, I wouldn't inflict any harm on him—couldn't take that chance,' Hermione said briskly, raising her wand again as she ignored the sharp glare of Ron. '_Reparo memorus_!'

Waldo blinked and shook his head. 'Whoa! What happened to the table?'

Sakura giggled nervously and began stacking bowls. 'Oh? You must have been so hungry, you ate in a hurry without realizing it.'

Waldo looked confused, and then nodded slowly.

'Oh, right. Yeah. I was, wasn't I?'

Syaoran and Ron snickered. Waldo looked stunned, then lowered his head and blushed deeply.

Sakura winked at the other girls. 'Well then, now that dinner is done, how about dessert?'

Waldo pushed back his seat, stood up and stretched.

'Ah, I'm full. I think I'll head up to bed. Thanks for the food.'

With that, Waldo gave a strange glance at the three boys as they glowered at him. Ron and Syaoran shot up from their seats and watched him as he retreated to the door.

* * *

Harry stuffed his hands into his pockets and wandered down the corridor. He didn't know how to feel. Waldo was indeed a lot of things he wasn't, but he didn't know him as a person, someone that you could talk to.

Ron and Syaoran were being obscure about what they were going to do. But he'd decided that he didn't want to know. Waldo looked fairly capable of doing them damage.

It bothered him that Tomoyo seemed to like Waldo. But what if Tomoyo wasn't attracted to Waldo's appearance, but his intelligence? It was worth considering because she seemed able to see into people's hearts. He admired that about her, but he didn't want it to be the reason of her attraction to Waldo.

Would she think of Harry as more than just an acquaintance?

Harry turned his head and found that he stood outside Waldo and Syaoran's room. The door was opened a fraction. He pushed it open. Waldo was standing in the centre of the room, staring out the window.

'Hey,' Harry said as he walked in.

Waldo turned so fast that there was a crack, and Harry suspected it was his neck. Waldo rubbed his neck and stared at Harry.

'Oh, er, hey,' he said. 'What are you doing here?'

Harry shook his head. 'Hey, I guess it isn't easy staying with this many people in the one house. Especially when you don't know any of them.'

'Er, yeah, I guess,' Waldo muttered, still staring at Harry. He grinned nervously. 'Hey … are you good friends with the other guys?'

Harry asked offhandedly, 'Why?'

Waldo suddenly looked serious. 'Because you seem separate from them. You don't seem as close as those other two, er, Syaoran and Ron?'

Harry lowered his head to hide his surprise. 'It's none of your business.' He raised his head to find Waldo's gaze had changed again. Now he looked apprehensive.

'Sorry!' Waldo gasped. Slowly he turned and stared out the window. 'I was just concerned. I know how it feels like you don't belong with others. You're different and you wish you could fit in.'

Harry was bewildered, wondering why Waldo had suddenly seemed to change.

'Hey, Waldo,' he said quickly.

Waldo nodded to let him know he was listening. Harry felt angry with himself for sounding so bitter when he spoke.

'I know how you feel. The guys haven't been entirely open with me and I wish I knew what was going on … I'm sorry if I came off as rude to you.'

Waldo's shoulders broadened and he sighed. 'Don't worry. We all let it slip sometimes.' He turned his head and gave an understanding smile.

Slowly, Harry returned the smile. 'Thanks,' he said. He turned slowly and walked out the door. At the door he turned his head and said, 'Hey, you're pretty cool.'

Waldo grinned. Harry walked down the corridor, feeling much more reassured.

Suddenly he was pummelled and forced down onto the floor. He opened his eyes and saw flashing stars. He felt two separate weights pinning him down.

'What do you think you're doing?' Syaoran demanded.

'You're double-crossing!' Ron yelled.

'What are you talking about?' Harry groaned as he tried to get up, but they continued to hold him down. 'Hey! Get off me!'

'Not until you promise not to talk with him anymore!'

'We won't let you be conned into liking him like the girls!'

'Get the hell off me!' Harry roared. He felt a surge of energy and managed to leap from underneath them. They were knocked back, looking surprised. 'What do you mean _conned_? I have a brain, you know!'

'W-Well so does Hermione,' retorted Ron. 'But do you see the way she defends him?'

Harry glared at them. 'Honestly, you two are the ones being conned into obsession!' he yelled. 'You're idiots.' He wiped his mouth. 'He's actually nice.'

'Nice?' Ron spluttered. 'What happened? I thought you didn't like him.'

Harry stared at his shoes. 'Nah, he's all right. Just leave him alone.'

Harry turned and stalked off. As he left them he heard Ron whisper to Syaoran, 'Do you reckon that the freak hypnotized him too?'

* * *

Trunks quietly came down the stairs and glanced into the recreation room. Meiling and Sakura, with a small yellow stuffed toy lying in her lap, were seated in front of a television playing a video game. Hermione and Tomoyo sat beside each other on the couch, each immersed in a book.

Going unnoticed, he crept towards the backdoor and into the fenced in yard. The neatly trimmed hedges were vivid green, dusted with small white flowers, and ended with tightly clustered red rose bushes.

He trudged along the lawn with a heavy sigh.

He thought about his recent interaction with Harry. Of the many people he was staying with, Harry was the one person he paid least attention to. After all, Harry never appeared to say much and never appeared to ridicule him. Trunks hoped that perhaps he had found an ally.

However, he was generally frustrated that the male inhabitants loathed him.

Growing up, Trunks had always seen himself as the type who would be popular at a school, had he not been tutored at home. He was the type who was outgoing and joked around, handsome and rich. So why was he suddenly a loner?

Trunks scratched his head and stared beyond the tall- bronzed gate. He stood on the tips of his toes as he strained to see over it. He could get a quite clear look of the neighbouring penthouse across the street. An elderly man stood at the edge of his lawn, smoking a cigarette. Next to it, several children were running around and tossing a ball to each other.

He sighed wearily. He had been holed up in this house for what seemed like an eternity. He had occasionally been 'let out' to scout the area, trying to find traces of evil, but he had found nothing. He was getting irritable and bored, wondering when his mission would appear. He recalled the strong aura emitting from that house, but when he had entered, he had been left clueless, as though the aura had vanished to make way for the small girl, Sakura.

He groaned heavily and instinctively drew the energy from within his core until it brimmed beneath the surface. His power then gradually manifested as his hair burned gold and his blue eyes turned green, his form haloed by a gentle light. Trunks sighed, and his hair fell into its original style and the glow vanished. He smiled with satisfaction as he had found something to do.

'Super Saiyajin goes on, Super Saiyajin goes off. Super Saiyajin goes on …'

* * *

Syaoran joined Ron in his room. Seated on the bed Syaoran waved his wand. It glowed slightly as he made tiny little sparks.

'Well Ron … I believe with a little practice we might be able to work the spell. We need the perfect opportunity to get him on the phone.'

Ron groaned angrily. 'I still can't believe Harry stepped out on us.'

Syaoran sighed. 'Oh, well. He'll get back on side when he realizes that freak is up to no good.'

'Yeah! I can't wait 'till we find out who he really is,' Ron grinned. 'Do you reckon he'd be on the phone now?'

Syaoran's lips curled. 'He might be …'

As if thinking the same thought, they both bolted to their feet and dashed out of the door and down the hall.

The two spied into Waldo's room and found that he wasn't there.

Scratching his head in befuddlement, Ron wondered out loud, 'Where is he?'

Then they heard it. A strange shooting noise. Quickly, they ran into the room to stare out the window that had a clear view of the back garden.

There stood Waldo below with his back to them, his body radiating with a glaring yellow light. For a moment, his hair stood on end, burning gold. Then suddenly, the glaring light ceased and his hair returned to normal. Then again, almost as suddenly as it stopped, the glow appeared again and his hair raised above his head as though suspended in space.

They heard his muffled, satisfied mantra:

_'Super Saiyajin goes on, Super Saiyajin goes off … Super Saiyajin goes on, Super Saiyajin goes off …'_

Ron caught the terrified eyes of Syaoran and the two were off like ricocheting bullets. They stormed down the corridor, flew down the stairs and burst into the recreation room.

Sakura looked up in alarm from the video game. 'What's the matter?'

Syaoran bounded forward and cried, 'HE REALLY IS A FREAK!'

'Who?' asked Sakura.

'WALDO!' screamed Ron.

Tomoyo looked up from the book she was reading, and Meiling and Kero turned away from the television.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. 'What are you talking about?'

Syaoran grasped Sakura's shoulders and shook her. 'He was all golden and bright!'

'He sure is,' purred Meiling.

Hermione groused, 'What are you two on about? He's perfectly normal.'

'Indeed! He is perfect!' Meiling chided and she and Hermione giggled.

Tomoyo put down her book and walked over to them. 'Is something the matter?'

Ron nodded vigorously, hoping at least Tomoyo would listen. 'Waldo's hair was all spiky and golden —'

'— And he was radiating with yellow fire!' Syaoran added.

Tomoyo's eyes were wide, but her tone was mocking. 'Oh? Golden spiky hair and yellow fire?'

'Yes!' Meiling began with a curt laugh. 'And I suppose he sprouted fangs and a long horn through the middle of his forehead, as well?'

The girls laughed derisively.

'G-Good one, Mei!' Hermione giggled, rasping between breaths. 'Next they'll say he morphed into a great beast at the sight of the moon!'

Their laughter intensified.

'Fine, don't believe us!' Ron said angrily.

'Just you wait and see!' Syaoran retorted as they turned on their heels and disappeared out the door.


	7. Chapter 6: Waldo's Secret

**Chapter 6: WALDO'S SECRET**

Harry went to bed that night overwhelmed by his thoughts. The past few weeks brought many dramatic occurrences. Things he would never have dreamt to see or feel on his so-called holiday.

There was the newspaper and the death of so many innocent people. The news of a new and terrible enemy. The peculiar arrival of Draco Malfoy. His sudden appearance had been a shock and Harry felt distressed knowing that he would have to spend weeks, maybe months, with his mortal enemy. He recalled vividly the icy glare Malfoy had given him the day when they returned from the arcade.

_'__Lay a hand on me again, Potter!'_

He remembered the words clearly. It had only been a few days ago. Malfoy's voice had been cold, his tone sinister. The things Malfoy said rarely fazed him, but something else seemed to chill him more…

_'__I wonder what Li, Potter and Weasley are most afraid of in this world?'_

Did he know something that they did not? Ron had a point. What _was_ he hiding? What was he up to that would mean the loss of something meaningful?

This was not the only thing that was troubling him. They had not witnessed anything untoward in weeks, as they slowly degenerated into the behaviour expected from a group of teenagers living under one roof, hormones and emotions raging. He wondered how long it would all last.

Soon there would begin a new term of classes at Hogwarts, and Harry couldn't stop thinking about all he would be missing. Like Hermione had pointed out, it was their final year after all. He fretted the idea of no magical studies at the ancient castle, the one and only place he could truly feel at home in his whole life. Now he wondered about their finals, about their friend Hagrid, and the Quidditch Team.

The more Harry thought about it, the more he felt like he was the only one bothered by the prospect. He felt secluded and ignored lately. Apart from their midnight training sessions, he rarely connected with the others. It seemed like a minor thing in sixth year, but as time passed it seemed harder to overlook—he and Ron seemed so far apart, especially now. If Ron was not busy with Hermione (and likewise, Hermione with him or the other girls) he was talking and laughing with Syaoran. Ron and Syaoran never appeared to like each other before. Why were they so close_ now_? Why could Ron tell things to Syaoran and not him?

And Waldo. Harry had spoken to him and at that point thought he was not that bad. But being in a sudden angry mood, he still felt that surge of jealousy.

Harry groaned angrily. He balled his fists tightly and pounded them into his pillow with frustration.

He hated Dumbledore for sending him here! He hated Draco for threatening him! He hated Syaoran for stealing his best friend! He hated Waldo for being better looking than him! He hated Voldemort for trying to kill him! He hated all of them!

_No, you don't, _a small voice whispered in his head. _You're just worried about what will happen next._

Harry glared at nothing.

'Yes … I do. I hate them all.'

_Do you hate Tomoyo?_

Harry thought for a moment. Tomoyo…

He would never have imagined to have felt this way about a girl any time soon (especially after breaking up with Ginny), and did not know what to think. Was he wrong for feeling this way?

Harry decided that at that moment, in that instant, he really didn't care. He smiled slightly and lay back onto the bed. He pushed away his angry thoughts and thought only of her. He closed his eyes.

* * *

_Harry walked along the shore of a calm beach. The tide glided in and out lazily over yellow sand, making soft swishes. This was accented by the echoing calls of seagulls as they soared like white kites against the blue sky._

_Curious, he walked to the edge of the water, his feet leaving light imprints on the soft sand._

_Suddenly, without the slightest warning, an enormous wave rose up like a great bear and engulfed him. He felt his heart stop as he was sucked into a long, twirling whirlpool._

_Harry opened his eyes and found himself in a dark chamber. Slowly he walked, the dampness of the ground coursing through him as he cautiously looked around him. Where was he? Suddenly, someone screamed in distress. Quickly he ran to the cries. __He tried to run faster, but felt as though with every advancing step, he was only moving backwards._

_Then he saw a girl, her skin pale, her hair long and dark, and her stare as cold as death._

_Beside her was a woman. Her face was pale and gaunt as she grinned spitefully. The woman shouted with her wand held out, and the girl crumpled to floor, her body motionless._

_Harry's eyes widened and he ran madly at the woman. He opened his mouth to shout, but no words came out. Before he could move any further, the woman turned to him, her evil smile growing wider._

_She hissed, 'Goodbye, Mr. Potter.'_

_There was a flash of green light._

* * *

Harry woke with a start. He took deep, rattling breaths and held fists of blanket, his heart beating rapidly. He moaned as his scar prickled. He pressed his fingers firmly to his forehead. The dream had come again.

His scar stopped prickling. How long was he to have such disturbing nightmares?

Harry snatched several tissues from the tissue box on his bedside table and wiped the sweat off his face. He discarded the wad on the floor and heaved himself over the side. He stared at the digital clock and saw the glowing blurred figures of 1:18AM.

He crammed his glasses on his face and wearing a loose vest and a pair of faded boxers, he slid on his slippers and trudged quietly down the hallway and to the living room.

Harry opened the door. Something caught his eye. In the dark, someone was standing at the end of the room. He felt for the light switch and flicked it on.

Tomoyo stood at the end of the room, in front of the glass window, her back to him. Her long dark hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and she wore a satin nightgown that reached her ankles.

Harry's heart skipped a beat. He wondered what she was doing. He hadn't been alone with her before. He felt both excited and strangely terrified as his stomach gave an odd lurch, as if he'd missed a step travelling down some stairs.

'Harry.'

Harry's eyes widened as she said his name. He lowered his hand from the light switch. 'Yes?'

He heard Tomoyo sigh.

'Have you ever had a dream that you were unable to describe, because it was so terrible?'

Harry felt his heart beat faster as he walked towards her.

Her voice wavered. 'And you can't explain it to someone, without crying…'

Now Harry was behind her, he could see each strand of her hair shining from the light. His breath caught in his throat. _Cho_. Staring intently at her back he was reminded of the girl who had first stolen his heart at Hogwarts. He didn't know if it was her graceful charm or her gentle smile, but something about Tomoyo calmed him.

Tomoyo turned slowly and leaned her head on his chest. Harry stiffened. However, he felt the tension in his body ease when something light and wet splashed and disappeared into his shirt. It was a tear.

'I don't understand … how could a dream be so horrible?'

Slowly, Harry brought his arms around her. He held her. Her skin was very pale and he thought she'd feel like ice, but she wasn't cold at all … she was warm. He held her closer as she shuddered.

'Do you want to tell me?' he asked gently.

Tomoyo raised her head slowly and gazed at him with wide, watery eyes. He felt drawn to them, like he'd fall right into them … quickly he withdrew his arms from around her, lowered his eyes and tilted his head towards the couches.

'Please, tell me,' he said calmly. 'I know I'll understand.'

* * *

Harry woke the next day feeling a little unlike himself. He experienced the same reoccurring nightmare from the night before and awoken in worry. And in no time, he found himself face to face with Tomoyo. Only to make the startling discovery that she too experienced a similar dream.

Harry decided to check the time. 12:30 PM. He had overslept. With a groan, he slipped out ofbed and down the stairs to see what everyone else was up to.

As he entered the living room he found Ron, Syaoran and Draco huddling on one couch, deep in conversation. He just stood in the doorway, listening to them.

'Yeah, so, we can listen in on the phone!' Ron seemed to continue.

Syaoran and Draco looked pleased.

Harry decided he didn't want to know what their intentions were and went across the living room, not caring as their eyes followed him in glares as he walked into the kitchen. There he found the girls leaning on the benches, talking happily.

'We must have a different type of national meal each day,' Sakura said happily.

'Ooh, Italian!' Hermione beamed. 'I haven't cooked an Italian meal for some time.'

'I love Italian,' commended Tomoyo.

'And don't forget Chinese,' Meiling quipped.

Harry was about to turn around and walk out when he felt a hand land lightly on his right shoulder. Slowly he turned and found a gently smiling Tomoyo. His heart skipped a beat.

'Harry, I wanted to thank you for last night,' she said quietly, her smile reflected beautifully in her eyes. 'I appreciate it.'

Harry grinned quickly. 'You're welcome,' he said and quickly turned to retreat.

He heard Meiling ask 'what was that about?' as he exited into the living room and heard Tomoyo reply 'a thank you to a friend.'

He smiled. But as he felt the three boys' glares following him as he walked across the room towards the other door, his smile faded.

* * *

Ron's mouth was dabbed with drool as his hands curled around a fork and a knife.

'You won't need a fork …' muttered Syaoran across from him.

Ron stared at him and then at the fork and knife. 'You're right … I'll need chopsticks because we're eating Chinese today, right?'

Syaoran shook his head slowly with a look of caution in his expression. 'No, because Meiling is cooking and nothing good could possibly come from anything she touches.'

'I HEARD THAT!' Meiling yelled as she walked in with several rice bowls and containers.

Hastily she slammed them onto the table and glared at them both. Then she plopped onto a chair and pulled out a shiny pair of chopsticks.

At that same moment, Waldo came from upstairs and sat down alongside them at the table. Their eyes left their plates and turned to observe Waldo. He wore another black, sleeveless shirt but this one reading in white letters 'CAPSULE'. Tomoyo and Hermione beamed at him.

'Why does your shirt say "capsule"?' Sakura asked curiously.

Waldo paused. 'Er … well. It's a shirt from my mother's company.'

Sakura blinked. 'A research company that makes t-shirts?'

Waldo blanched. 'Well, um … it's a company that, um … researches… um … making sh-shirts … that … say Capsule.'

Draco snickered as Ron cleared his throat.

'Okay, people!' exclaimed Meiling angrily. 'Can we eat now?'

Hermione clapped joyfully as she uncovered a random bowl. 'Oh! I've always wanted to try chop suey.'

Everyone took turns emptying food into their bowls and got ready to eat. They all (even Meiling) hesitantly took in a mouthful, tears brimming in their eyes as they tried to swallow.

'It's bad!' Ron gasped as he struggled to consume the overly soft lo mein.

* * *

After 20 minutes of gruelling torture, Waldo quickly pulled away from the table.

'Sorry, may I be excused to the bathroom?'

The guys growled contemptuously as if his courtesy had been put on. Sakura nodded appreciatively and he made a run for the bathroom. He locked the door, sat on the toilet seat and brought out his communication device.

* * *

Syaoran gave a furtive look towards Ron and Draco.

'Now,' signalled Syaoran as he stood up from the table and began to turn to go down the hall.

Ron nodded knowingly, as he placed down his fork and knife.

Harry folded his arms. 'Don't tell me you're actually going through with that ridiculous plan.'

Ron smiled and pulled out his wand and a small radio-like device from his pocket.

'Yes, because we know we're right.'

Hermione's eyes flared as she glared at Ron. 'What are you doing? Are you going to _spy _on him? He's just going to use the bathroom! Leave him alone, there's nothing wrong with him!'

'But there is,' Syaoran began calmly, 'because we saw it ourselves. Look, we're not asking you to help us. We're not asking you to believe us. We're going to find some answers. If you're so sure of Waldo, come listen for yourselves and prove that you're right!'

Hermione, looked defeated as she exchanged glances with Meiling who nodded confidently.

'Let's do it!'

* * *

Within moments they all stood before the white washroom door. Ron performed the correct spell he had acquired from Ginny and they were soon listening to Waldo's conversation. First there was static, and then a procession of assorted beeps. Then they heard someone's voice broadcast over the radio.

'Hey Trunks Briefs, dude!'

'Hey Goten.'

'How's my best bud?'

'I'm ok. How are you guys back home?'

'Oh we're cool. Bulma misses you. She's trying to figure out the dimension thing. The others have been training.'

'The others? What about you?'

'Well, you know me. I'm not really into it much these days so I've been avoiding them.'

'You know it really isn't fair that I'm here without you, Goten.'

'You know I'd come with you if I could…but you were chosen—'

'Yeah, yeah. How's Dad?'

'Vegeta? He's so grumpy. In training he tried to kill my dad, AGAIN. He's like "I will show who's best once and for all, Kakarot!" They started fighting. Bulma and Mom are so mad with them.'

'I guess the craziness is making old habits come back, huh? So … how's the Capsule Corporation?'

'Oh, it's going great, I heard. I am so jealous! You guys are so filthy rich! You must have billions … A company to yourself!'

'I am pretty cool, but it's nothing …'

'Are you kidding? Your dad was a Prince, which technically makes you one, too! Don't forget you are heir to owning the world's most successful company! What do I got?'

'Stupid! YOUR FATHER IS GOKU! THE GREATEST SAIYAN WARRIOR EVER! Besides, how awesome were we when we did the fusion?'

'Right! Gotenks lives on!'

'So, how is Bra doing?'

'Your sister? She ran around _nude_.'

'Ugh! That little … oh … But that's the way little kids, are I guess. She's only two.'

'Bulma had a time, but she eventually caught her. I guess that **_is_** the way kids are. I mean _you_—'

'What do you mean?'

'Remember when you mooned that evil android or alien guy? I forget his name now …'

'What? _BROLI?_ Oh please don't remind me. I was eight and you were just seven! How do you remember this stuff?'

'Who could forget seeing that big fat, smelly butt of yours? The guy probably was so traumatized_. Anyone_ who saw your rear would get nightmares!'

'When I get home, I will go Super-Saiyajin and kick your ass!'

'Ha ha! Yeah right! So um … how are the people you're stayin' with?'

'Er … they're ok … the girls are always looking at me though.'

'Ha! You're used to that. Wait—there's _girls_? I knew there was the Sakura person, but there's _more_ girls?'

'Yeah … they still don't know I'm a Saiyajin. They don't even know my real name. They think it's Waldo. I'm not even from this planet — it's all so weird!'

'Whoa! What's it like?'

'It's hard to explain. Right now, I think I'm in a country called Japan.'

'Oh, cool! I wish I could see.'

'Well I gotta go. I bet when I'm away so long like this, it looks suspicious.'

'Yeah, ok. And uh … can you let me meet some of those girls?'

'What's with you and _girls_?'

'What? At least _I__ like_ girls! Unlike _you_.'

'Whatever. They're just a complete waste of time and money.'

'_Sure._ Name a single girl you've dated since Mai? That's right, none. Except... there was that one guy from the tournament that you almost fought with_…_'

'**No!'**

**'**_"__Oooh you're just what I like in an opponent"! Wink, wink!_'

**'**I'm hanging up on you now!'

'Hey! Can't you take a joke? Ok, later then!'

'Yeah! Bye!'

* * *

The night continued awkwardly. Despite the fact that the boys felt proud and boastful about being right all along, they could not help but feel intimidated or even a little scared around 'Waldo'.

The girls themselves felt stupid, blinded by their lust and not seeing the obvious signs of Waldo's apparent strangeness. Ron seemed to take joy in the situation, as he would mutter a triumphant 'told you so' to Hermione and Meiling every time the opportunity arose. This angered the both of them but they said nothing since they both knew he _was_ right

Trunks on the other hand was utterly oblivious as to why everyone, including the girls, were avoiding him. Sakura would often flinch when he smiled at her. He began to wonder what was going on to make them act so strangely.

The next day, Tomoyo suggested a brief retreat from the house to avoid the continuing, stressful awkwardness. Knowing they didn't necessarily have to feel like the weather itself, Tomoyo rented out the entire Tomoeda indoor ice skating rink.

The large ice skating rink was skirted by many rows of white bleachers, and above these were large glass panel windows, from which you could see outside into the bright blue sky. At the corner of the rink sat a small cafe with an open window, from which the welcoming scent of cinnamon and coffee wafted out.

The girls busied themselves with skating on the ice, with the exception of Meiling who was embarrassed by her inability to skate. She crept along the edge of the rink clutching the side as she struggled to maintain her balance, lamenting between shuddering breaths and chattering teeth about how cold it was.

The boys, who didn't have a clue about skating themselves, chose to explore the facility, but having gotten bored with that, now sat chatting among themselves. Waldo sat alone in the bleachers sipping coffee because he didn't want to 'interrupt' the fun of the others.

Sakura giggled as she demonstrated an almost flawless figure-eight on the ice. Upon landing, she felt as though the ice was vibrating beneath her blade.

Hermione gasped and screamed, 'LET'S GET OFF THE ICE!'

As if on cue, the ice splintered and then cracked, and there was a loud explosion with ice and water scattered into the air. The group leapt back in horror, screaming and staring at the suspiciously round opening made in the shattered ice.

Suddenly, three figures emerged from the opening.

An enormous creature with purple skin and a long tail stood before them. He wore black and orange armour, which seemed inadequate given how he had such a great amount of fleshy bulk. His hide alone appeared easily resistant to any kind of impact. On his right stood a similar-looking creature that was a bit more lizard-like. It was much smaller in size and appeared feminine despite its sickly grey complexion. The third looked more human, and was quite pretty with long dark green hair tied back in a braid, long curled eyelashes, silver earrings and smooth, flawless skin the healthy shade of sky blue.

'Who are you?' uttered Syaoran.

'You mean … _what_ are you?' whispered Harry, gawking at the odd-looking, odd-coloured specimens.

The largest one chuckled gutturally as if he had heard an amusing joke.

'My name is King Cold, king of planet Freeza, and I have come to annihilate you into trivial smithereens of matter.'

'In other words,' added the lizard-like creature with a scratchy, shrill voice, 'we've come to kill you, by means of blasting you into pieces. Oh … and I'm Freeza.'

'Is Fur-eeza a girl or a boy?' whispered Sakura to Tomoyo, enunciating the name slowly.

'I don't know,' Tomoyo whispered.

'Okay,' said the blue-skinned man in an almost comical voice (which it would have been, had it not been creepy). 'Do you think that this armour makes my butt look big? Like, before Dodoria died, he insisted it highlighted my figure. But does it _really_?'

'Shut up Zarbon, you ignoramus!' snapped King Cold.

'Well … I think your butt looks very nice. And that armour looks very pretty on you,' Freeza whispered to Zarbon with a wink.

Zarbon blushed with a shy 'Thank you, Master,' before playing timidly with his hair.

Ron stared in revulsion and exchanged looks with Harry.

'This is mad … just mad …' Harry whispered, still clutching his wand hidden in his pocket.

Suddenly there was a loud crack like a whip, and a large swirling portal appeared before them. The attention of the teenagers left the three villains and turned to the winding vortex. Out from it stepped the oddest array of people to exist.

The most obvious had to be the very tall, very muscular man with three eyes and a baldhead. The second most obvious was a second burly man. He was quite tall as well with a black buzz-cut and a scar under his right eye and left cheek. The other two were strangest of all: one a hairless, _nose-less_ small man with six peculiar spots on his bald head, the smallest of all looked like a tiny and very pale-skinned boy with two rosy cheeks and a blue hat.

Trunks gasped in astonishment. _What are they doing here?_ Meiling eyed Zarbon and the black haired, buzz-cut man with a look of longing.

'Hello. My name is Tenshinhan. But heck, call me Tien.' boomed the three-eyed man.

'My name is Chaozu!' squeaked the tiny boy, squeezing Tenshinhan's hand tightly. 'Tien's _only_ friend!'

Tenshinhan glared at him with a frustrated scowl. 'Chaozu, we've been _through_ this. Now please stop saying that!'

'Yeah …' continued the black-haired man, 'my name is —'

'YAMCHA?' shouted Trunks as if he had only just noticed their presence.

'Excuse me?' asked the man with a raised eyebrow. 'May I ask how you knew my name?'

'You know him?' asked Harry who appeared as puzzled as the others.

'Yes! He's a friend from back home … along with Tenshinhan and this little guy.'

'Ahem!' coughed the diminutive, nose-less man. 'I am _vertically-challenged_, and don't you forget it.'

'Shut up, Kuririn,' muttered Yamcha.

'Any-who, more important matters,' began the small bald man, named Kuririn. 'You there … purple-hair dude!'

Trunks blinked and looked at him with mild annoyance.

'How did you know our names? Who _are_ you, exactly?'

Trunks looked utterly appalled. 'What? I'm —' Abruptly he paused as he remembered the others behind him. He bit his lip knowing he just could not risk saying his real name. 'I'm the son of Vegeta and Bulma,' he finished calmly.

The Kuririn man exchanged cynical glances with Yamcha.

'Son of _who_?' Yamcha began hotly, looking ready to knock him out. 'You did not say Bulma and _Vegeta_, did you? Did you, _punk_?'

Trunks stared back at him nervously, his mouth lolling open. Perhaps these were not the versions of the people he knew. His mother had told him that in the past, she and Yamcha had been together, before she had met his father. 'Er … yeah?'

Yamcha approached him slowly, pounding a fist into the other hand. 'Are you making fun of me? Bulma is_ my_ girlfriend! What the hell are you tryin' to say?'

Trunks backed away, looking bewildered. This was certainly not the Kuririn and Yamcha he knew from back home. He could not say anymore. Either he could risk explaining that he _was_ the future son of Vegeta and Bulma, and was a half-breed Saiyajin, or forget about it all together and not have Sakura and the others know. After all, if they knew who he was, they would evict him from their house. _Then where would he stay while he fought these enemies?_

'Um, never mind,' muttered Trunks uneasily.

But Yamcha did not calm down, however quite the contrary. He got angrier. 'What do you mean NEVER MIND?'

'ENOUGH!' bellowed the pinkish-purple King Cold.

Yamcha suddenly forgot what he was saying and turned to look at him.

'Now, let us resume the killing of you repugnant, lower life forms. Zarbon, you know what to do.'

'Ha! You? Kill us?' Draco laughed a hearty, mocking laugh.

At last, Harry pulled out his wand and aimed it at him.

'No wait!' squealed Meiling, who firmly gripped Harry's arm. 'I love him!'


	8. Chapter 7: An Icy Encounter

**Chapter 7: An Icy Encounter**

Like a crystal pinned to dark velvet, the crescent moon shone high and bright. It illuminated the vast palace of crystal, as its towers laboriously reached towards the heavens. Upon a balcony that hung over a beautiful flower garden, stood a young girl with long pink hair and a trailing silk dress.

Her alert, scarlet eyes cast down over the beauty of the kingdom that she would rule over one day. After decades of war, peace and harmony had returned. The united voice of the people rose above the echoed crackling of fireworks that burst across the skies day and night, a celebration of no end.

The princess no longer adhered to the rigorous training her father, the King, had encouraged her to undertake. Instead, she committed time to her many hobbies such as dressage and ice-skating, both performed with great skill.

She was often fair in judgment, but occasionally ignorant and predisposed to selfishness. But she never thought much of it. She told herself that everyone held her in high regard and all loved her greatly.

The princess frowned slightly as footsteps clacked against crystal tiles from behind her. She leaned away from the crystal rail and craned her neck up to gaze at the moon.

She felt the presence of her mother, Neo-Queen Serenity. A regal woman with white-golden hair, like streams of sunshine tied into two buns, swept gracefully to the princess's side, and also gazed at the moon. A stranger would have mistaken the queen and princess for twins.

'Something is troubling you, Mother,' the Princess spoke softly. 'For it is most unlike you to approach me so informally.'

It was true. For years during the war, the queen had constantly been surrounded by her courtiers, and hadn't any time to spend alone with her daughter, due to fears that the queen would be harmed if left alone, no matter that she was the possessor of the Silver Crystal. The princess sighed sadly.

The queen placed a slender hand on her daughter's shoulder.

'My daughter, I come to you not formally, but as your mother,' the queen said, slightly throaty. This made her daughter turn to face her. She placed a hand on her cheek, smiling graciously. 'You are growing into a fine young woman. Someday, this will all be under your rule.' She slowly lowered her head and sighed, removing her hands from her daughter's face. 'This peace is so precious … but it will not last.'

The princess's eyes widened in surprise. 'Mother, what are you saying?'

Neo-Queen Serenity's eyes grew misty. 'I sense an imbalance in the magical essence of our world. Remember during your history teachings, you learned that there are worlds existing other than our own.' She sighed and closed her eyes. 'And in these worlds are different forces, but no matter how diverse they are, they will fit within the categories of good and evil.'

'And what is the category of this new force?'

The Queen's pink lips pressed together. 'Evil has found a way to become stronger. You need to begin training again.'

The Princess's insides churned. _Begin training again?_ Weren't the Sailor Senshi enough defence for the kingdom? What did the evil in the other worlds have to do with theirs?

Her Mother looked apologetic but gravely serious, as if the fate of entire world rested in her hands.

For crying out loud, she was a princess, not a warrior! She wasn't a fighter. She was a pretty young lady, growing into a queen of the future! She would give good pardon to her people and fight with a civil tongue, but not fight in combat.

The princess shook her head hesitantly. 'Father put you up to it, didn't he?'

Her mother lowered her head, taking her daughter's hands into her own and kissing them. 'Small Lady, my daughter, you must understand … you still have many roads to travel before you reach your destination … you have not arrived there yet …'

The princess hastily snatched away her hands and turned away from her mother. Hot tears welled in her eyes. She didn't want to cry. Not again … not now! Not after the peace finally came!

'No! Why must I? Make the Senshi go!_ I don't want to_!' she said it so rudely that it startled her mother.

Neo-Queen Serenity stepped back from her daughter, tears in her eyes. 'Please, don't act this way.'

'You will do as the Queen commands!' a low voice boomed.

The princess's back stiffened. It was King Endymion, her Father. She felt regretful and winced once she saw the stern look on his handsome face. His dark eyes flashed behind a white masquerade mask. She stared into those dark eyes, so unlike her own.

She turned around quickly and curtsied. 'My King,' she addressed him politely.

He didn't bow as he usually did. He stood tall and firm, his arms placed stiffly at his sides. His eyes were narrowed as he spoke very slowly, very angrily, 'You will do as your mother says, as a servant of your queen, you will fulfil her every whim.'

The princess stood up straight and stared at him incredulously. He stood his ground, his eyes unwavering. She looked hurt.

'… Father?'

'Now go!' he boomed, his voice echoing afterward.

'_No _…' she whispered. 'I _don't_ believe this! You're making me go, too?'

He raised an arm and pointed down the hall.

'Go to the _Chambers of_ _Diamond Heart_ and the Lady Diana will show you what to do. You will do a training simulation before you leave. You will not return until you have completed the mission. By the name of the King and Queen, I command it.'

The princess stared at them. She narrowed her eyes as they stung with tears. She felt a surge of anger and sadness. She shut her eyes, clenched her hands into fists, bent over and screamed.

'I HATE YOU! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!'

She whirled around and dashed away, tears streaming down her cheeks, her long pink hair a flurry behind her, her dress garments billowing out as if running through a storm.

The queen stepped forward, an arm outstretched as she called after the princess but the king stopped her. He held her shoulders gently and pulled her back.

'Leave her be … she needs to learn that she can't always get her way with things. She must learn responsibility if she is to be the future ruler. She is a true Senshi at heart.'

'Do you think, perhaps Minako should go with her?' the queen asked slowly, looking down at the floor.

He shook his head. 'No. She must learn this on her own.'

* * *

Everyone turned to gawk at Meiling (who blushed vigorously) in great revulsion, and the next moment followed in silence. Freeza chuckled, ignoring Meiling entirely.

'Okay, Zarbon. Do your thing.'

'Yes Master. You shan't be disappointed.' He turned to face all of them, smiling and stroking his immaculate and very pretty chin. 'Now … who should I kill first?'

The short man stepped in front of him. 'I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO KILL ANYONE!'

Without warning, Zarbon shouted a sudden 'Think fast!' and knocked Kuririn aside.

'I have little time for munchkins,' Zarbon chuckled before turning his back and laughing.

Angrily, Kuririn stumbled upwards and shouted, 'I'm NOT a munchkin!'

Zarbon turned around to laugh at the comment.

'TAIYÔKEN!'

Suddenly a beam of blinding light hit Zarbon squarely in the eyes. Hollering 'I'm blind!' and crouched over on the ground, he covered his face as he was temporarily blinded.

'Yamcha! Tenshinhan! Take him!' Kuririn ordered, as his distraction wore off.

Yamcha backed away. 'Oh no! You're on your own!'

Kuririn was about to retort when suddenly he received a stinging blow to the head. Zarbon gave him a long hard stare before exchanging a thumbs-up sign with Freeza. He turned around promptly to face the others. The Phoenix Fighters were left staring in a stupor.

'Well, I see you plan to challenge me. Very well. I'm sorry to say this, but I am one who is quite fond of beauty. I love power, yes. But if my choice is between suffering and ugliness, I must choose —'

'SHUT UP!' hollered King Cold. 'GET ON WITH THE BLOODY TRANSFORMATION!'

Sakura stared at him. 'Trans — Transformation?'

A strange thing happened. As though enacting reversed metamorphism from butterfly to caterpillar, the man Zarbon transformed into a hideous beast. His earrings and long pigtail still remained, but he was now an ugly monstrosity with a flabby, scaly face, large fangs and clawed hands.

_Oh no!_ Trunks thought worriedly, _His power level has risen! I know I could beat him…but I mustn't let them know…_

Meiling let out a shriek of horror. 'EW! He's horrid!'

Harry aimed his wand shakily at Zarbon. 'Avad —'

'No!' snapped Hermione shortly, who was standing on his left. 'Don't do it, Harry!'

'Why not?' asked Harry, who wondered if she was in the same league as Meiling.

'It's _illegal_, remember!'

'So? We're part of the Order!'

'It doesn't matter! It's not just illegal — it's _forbidden_!'

With a sigh, Harry lowered his wand and stared at Zarbon helplessly. Would ordinary magic even work on creatures like this?

'Now, to demonstrate my full power!' Zarbon laughed with sinister glee.

Holding out his two gnarled hands, he shouted and formed a ball of energy within them. Trunks' eyes widened as he turned his head and briskly commanded them to all duck. Uncertainly, the teenagers dived onto the ground, shielding their frightened faces with their arms.

Syaoran stared at Zarbon worriedly. 'Sakura!' he shouted. 'Use your cards! NOW!'

Sakura reaching into her pocket, pulling out several Element cards.

Trunks curiously glanced at the two. _What are they doing? _he wondered anxiously. _This isn't the time for a card game!_

* * *

The Princess ran to the _Chambers of_ _Diamond Heart_ in tears.

A small cat with fine violet fur, pink eyes and a gold crescent moon on its forehead looking startled. Everyone addressed this feline as Lady Diana, but the princess favourably named her 'Diana-chan' because she considered her more of a friend.

'Princess? Why are you crying?'

'I hate them! They don't deserve to rule this city!' the princess sobbed hysterically, leaning against the chamber door. She slowly sank down, buried her head in her knees and broke down.

The cat hopped down from a crystal column pedestal and padded over to her and wound hers body around the princess's legs.

'Hush. Please, don't cry, Princess Small Lady Serenity. You look best when you smile.'

'Thank you, Diana-chan,' the Princess snivelled.

'Now, why don't we start?' Diana said perkily.

The princess looked hesitant, the whites of her eyes were pink from crying. 'I'm very sorry, I don't think I can do this …'

'With my help and catty wisdom, you can,' Diana said brightly, smiling.

The Princess wiped her eyes, sniffled and stood up. She stared at the heart-shaped pink sheet of crystal on the wall of the far end of the chamber. Around the rim it had intricate carvings of hearts, stars and moons and at the top sat a carved golden crown with three points.

'You should transform before entering the simulation chamber,' Diana said, pointing a paw to a small column that sat in a corner. Diana pressed her paw on a pallet on the floor and the top of the column opened. A red velvet cushion rose, and on it sparkled a round, white crystal.

The princess walked to the column, cupped her hands around the crystal and it slowly levitated in the centre of her hands. She held it above her head.

'Moon Crisis Power!'

* * *

Reaching down her shirt, Sakura pulled out her key necklace and shut her eyes. The atmosphere around her grew dark and a golden circle embossed with stars and moons appeared beneath her feet.

'The key that hides the powers of the stars! Reveal your true form before me! I, Sakura, command! Release!'

A wind blew around the rim of the circle and surrounded Sakura. The chain of her necklace vanished, the key danced between her hands and lengthened to a long pink baton, ending in a golden star and two wings. Everyone's attention was now on her.

The others stared in amazement while Tomoyo videotaped it all. Still holding her card deck in one hand, Sakura pulled out one and eyed it thoughtfully. With satisfaction, she held the card and threw and struck it with the end of her wand.

'Erase card!'

A blue mist blew from the card and manifested a translucent woman with a blue and pink chequered double-bell hat and clown suit. The spirit held a long sweeping cloak. The spirit soared forward and swept the cloak over Zarbon who still hadn't come out of his trance. There was a deep, rumbling growl from under the cloak, then the cloak erupted into shreds and the Erase spirit was tossed aside, dissipating as it hit the ground.

Everyone stared in shock as Zarbon regained his composure and started thumping the ground with his feet, the loose flab of skin lining his face rippling as the ground trembled.

_Apparently, your necklace isn't just some gift from your great Uncle_, Trunks thought with folded arms.

* * *

After training in the simulation chamber for four days, going without food, sleep or rest, the princess was done. As she collapsed, the crystal at her chest illuminated pink and engulfed her with light. Suddenly she stood tall, replenished, returned in her royal attire. She turned slowly and was surprised to find a woman and a girl standing behind her.

The woman had long blond hair, whereas the girl was about the age of the princess with shoulder-length black hair. Sailor Venus and Sailor Saturn stood before her, the two fighters with whom she shared the strongest bond. They both wore looks of concern.

'Minako … Hotaru,' she murmured softly. 'What's the matter?'

'Chibiusa!' Sailor Saturn cried as she flung her arms around the princess' neck. Her voice quaked as she spoke. 'I-I can't let you go alone! You're my best friend! I am sworn to protect you!'

The princess automatically stiffened, looking surprised as she stared over at Sailor Venus.

'But …' she hugged Sailor Saturn. 'I wish you could come. But this is my test I have to fulfill on my own. It's for the best.'

'Mmhm,' Saturn said and sniffled. She drew away and held the princess's hands. 'I know you can do it.'

Sailor Venus cleared her throat. She held a fist to her chest, one arm placed at her side as she bowed low. 'Small Lady, your parents were unable to come and see you off. They are busy with important affairs and they ask that you may not take offence in their absence.'

The princess's eyes flickered darkly. Of course they weren't coming. Why would they? In fact, she was glad they weren't there.

'Very well,' the princess said curtly, lifting the ends of her dress as she bowed elegantly.

'I wish to come with you, but this is a test you must pass yourself,' said Sailor Venus tonelessly.

The princess's heart began to beat fast. It was up to her now.

Now Sailor Saturn and Sailor Venus stood before her, standing firm and expressionless. She felt vulnerable, much like a small child, like she was alone.

'I'm afraid,' she admitted suddenly.

'Don't worry,' Sailor Venus said. 'Lady Diana has been assigned to go with you. So you will not be alone. And you will not need be afraid.'

The princess looked at the cat by her feet. She curtsied to the Senshi, turned and stood in front of the pink heart-shaped crystal mirror. She reached out a hand and touched it.

'I'm going to be gone for a long time. I can feel it. It may even be over a year … I'm scared, Diana-chan,' she said fearfully, clutching the locket that sat in the centre of her collar. She turned her head slightly and glanced over her shoulder at the two Senshi that said their abrupt farewell. 'I hope I can do this. It's been so long.'

Diana watched her intently. 'You're an excellent warrior. Don't worry, I'm here.'

The princess knelt down and rubbed the cat behind its ear, triggering a purr. She stood up and stared clearly at her reflection. She thought she saw her mother staring back at her, but it must have been a trick of the light. She narrowed her eyes. _I'll never forgive you for this. When I come back, I'm taking over._

But still she remembered her mother's words as they rolled in her mind.

_'__Small Lady, my daughter, you must understand … you still have many roads to travel before you reach your destination … _you have not arrived there yet …_'_

She shook her head and forced the thought out of her mind.

'No, I'm doing this. I know what I'm doing. Let's go, Diana-chan!'

Diana nodded quickly. 'Right!'

'Moon Heart Crystal Transportation!' they cried together.

The heart mirror cast a bright light and they slowly faded.

* * *

'It didn't work!' Sakura gasped and felt through her pocket. Shebriskly drew out two cards and struck them with her wand. 'Firey and Windy! Blow and burn his vain heart! Surround him with windy fire!'

Firey looked like a flaming boy and Windy a beautiful pale woman with long hair. They soared forward, the air about them wavering as they surrounded Zarbon, and created a vortex of fire. The outlined figure of Zarbon could be seen, and a deep bellow rang out from the fire. The spirits withdrew, revealing a fat, scorched blob.

'Return!' Sakura cried, taking rasping breaths as she drew back the Firey and Windy spirits. She raised her hand and one-by-one, all 52 cards came soaring out of her pocket and floated around her in a glowing circle. She stared contemplatively at each card that passed her view and at last struck four in succession.

'Watery! Freeze! Lightning! Storm! Cornerstone Combination!'

The spirits intertwined together like a tapestry of power. Rotating very fast, they hurled forward, a great blanket of water, mist and electricity. The cluster of elements exploded as they collided with Zarbon and cast him back several feet, knocking into Freeza, and then King Cold, making them all fall over, drenching them in water and twitching and writhing with electricity.

'ARGH! YOU'RE DEAD, LITTLE GIRL!' boomed Zarbon. He lumbered to his feet and dragged himself forward like a tree stump attempting to walk.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, breathing heavily as she returned the four spirits, before summoning another.

'Mirror! Reflect his former _lovely_ self!'

Mirror was a beautiful girl with flowing blue hair and white robes, and holding a mirror in her hands. She suddenly transformed into the form of the beautiful Zarbon.

Zarbon stopped charging and stared widely. He shook his head in disbelief and started hollering, 'NO! I AM THE MOST BEAUTIFUL IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! NOT YOU! MEEEEEE!'

Mirror Zarbon crossed his arms and said in a strident voice, 'I am the real Zarbon. I will now destroy you.'

Zarbon looked up, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

'Oh yeah? Not if I kill you first!'

Mirror Zarbon pointed a finger to the centre of Zarbon's head. Time seemed to freeze as Mirror Zarbon smirked and whispered, 'Farewell.'

The area was filled with the piercing scream of Zarbon. Freeza and King Cold stared in blind horror as Zarbon collapsed in a heap on the ground, a hole visible on his forehead clotted with green blood, thin smoke trailing out of it.

Sakura gasped and called Mirror to return. Mirror Zarbon turned slowly and smirked. 'What makes you think I'll come when you call?'

Sakura understood instantly. Since Mirror had taken the form of an evil person, one that was not of their world, it believed that it was that person. She breathed deeply and said very calmly, 'In the name of the goodness of my star … Mirror, return.'

Mirror Zarbon hesitated, but slowly evaporated and returned. The aura Sakura emitted was quite powerful and shone not pink, but white. She slipped the card into her pocket, trembling as she stood. Syaoran smiled in appraise. She'd demonstrated some very powerful magic.

* * *

The princess and Diana floated, suspended in light, all around them shimmering warmth. Then there was darkness and they started to fall downward, fast. A void loomed as they fell, silent echoes of trickling water could be heard as they could see nothing but darkness and feel nothing but the air rushing past them. As they seemed to fall for an eternity in this echoing blackness, they felt their hearts leap for before them, were glowing mirrored apparitions of themselves. As if they were magnetically drawn to them, they travelled forward and slowly reached out in front of them.

They joined with their reflections. They exited one world and entered another. The princess felt the cold rush of wind as her long tresses whipped violently. Diana fell alongside her, her eyes alight with joy as they fell through a flock of birds which scattered in all directions. The light of the sun refracted off the birds' wings and shone brilliantly in their eyes.

The princess closed her eyes and chanted a rhyme. 'The dreams one will dream, will come true …'

The distant call of a horse rang in her ears. Her eyes flew open and she saw the glowing form of a white winged horse approaching them. A short golden horn twinkled between its slanted red eyes.

The Pegasus sailed beneath the princess and she landed lightly on its back.

'You called,' echoed a deep, ethereal voice that emanated from the Pegasus's throat.

'Thank you, Pegasus,' the princess said, running a hand over his mane.

The Pegasus whinnied softly, dipped its head gracefully. They glided down and saw the world below, as it grew closer. It was a city, but not the city they knew. It had tall ill-fated buildings of pewter and grey, scarce patches of greenery scattered for miles, and multiple patches of colour dotting the horizon. Powerful and intimidating it seemed, but it didn't hold the glory of Crystal Tokyo, their city. But this was Tokyo.

'Where do you wish to land, princess?' the Pegasus asked in its wafting voice.

The princess narrowed her eyes in concentration. All her senses reacted at once and swiftly guided towards a location. She sensed great levels of power discharging far to the east.

'To the east, Pegasus!' the Princess called. 'There is a battle raging near the mountains!'

Diana purred and her eyes glittered with excitement. 'Your training will be put to the test, Small Lady!'

'Right, Diana-chan! Let's go!'

* * *

'Brilliant!' whooped Ron cheerfully. 'Your brand of magic is amazing! I wish they taught it at Hog — Ow!'

Hermione elbowed him in the arm and gave him an abrasive glance as she shook her head and then nodded towards Trunks who was staring in a daze at the spot where Zarbon had once stood.

'Oh no!' Meiling whispered anxiously. 'He knows! Sakura! Can you erase his memory?'

Sakura shook her head weakly before whispering, 'I can't! I've used up too much of my energy.' It wasn't long before she finally collapsed on the ground. 'That last attack … was too much …'

Hermione sighed exasperatedly. 'And I can't erase his memory again either. It isn't wise to use it more than once on one's mind. It's a very complicated spell, you know. It could lead to permanent —'

'Okay, enough about Weird-Waldo! We've got to get rid of the other two mutants!'

Syaoran pulled out a black, spherical amulet. With a torrent of wind, it became a long sword.

Gripping the sword before him, a surge of electricity began forming around it. The sky around him became dark like it had with Sakura. With his eyes closed, he quickly recited, _'Rai tei sho rai kyu kyu jo ritsu ryo LIGHTNING!'_

A whirlwind circulated around him as he finished. The darkened clouds seemed to separate as, almost chillingly, an enormous bolt of lightning crashed down and like a whip it, thrashed Freeza into the bleachers. Syaoran grunted angrily at Freeza, who sat up slowly, groaning while slightly scratched, otherwise unharmed.

'Okay guys.' Syaoran turned his head with a quick nod. 'It's time to fight!'

Everyone nodded and Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Draco whipped out their wands and got into a Wizard Duel stance. Meiling took a fighting stance and Tomoyo gave the thumbs up, showing that her camera was running. Kuririn, Yamcha and Tenshinhan were invigorated by Syaoran's command and looked ready to fight. Trunks just watched, still not recovered from the shock of Syaoran and Sakura's magic.

Suddenly Freeza held out a hand and his face looked pleading.

'Wait!' he said shrilly. 'Don't kill me! I can change!'

'Don't listen to him! It's a trick!' Syaoran warned.

Freeza shook his head frantically, waving his hands like a madman. 'No! Wait! I never wanted to be evil. It's Daddy's fault! Ever since I was a little girl, all I wanted was to be loved!'

Harry's face was mangled. 'Excuse me … did you say … _girl_?'

Freeza's purplish skin went pale as he perspired and shifted his red eyes uneasily. 'Oh … D-Did I say girl?'

Ron nodded feebly as he lowered his wand but had not yet put it in his pocket or changed his stance.

King Cold, looking quite angered, stomped his foot and glared at his son.

'WHAT THE HELLARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, BOY?'

Freeza glared at his father.

'Don't call me that, _father_. It is Freeza! _That_ is my _name_!'

King Cold rolled his eyes and folded his arms. 'Freeza sounds ridiculous! Not at all fitting for a villain! I wanted to call you Glazier or Ice! But your mother was stubborn … no wonder I _killed_ her!'

Freeza placed a hand on his hip. '_For your information_, I like Freeza! It brings out my feminine side!'

It was immediate and abrupt. An extended silence swept over the group as they became overcome with confusion.

Syaoran turned his head to glance at the others.

'Okay now … this is just getting … a little too strange…'

Ron and Draco nodded weakly.

Freeza suddenly broke down in tears and began to shout heatedly, as if in a tantrum.

'A little dress here or there … you couldn't even buy me some eyeliner or lipstick once in a while! _Could you, Daddy_?'

King Cold fumed, his purple face turning slightly mauve.

'Don't be absurd, you fool! Would you like to share Zarbon's fate? Stop wasting time and destroy these lower life forms!'

Freeza wiped a single tear from his cheek.

'Stop calling me names! And how can you bring up Zarbon? He was a great person … and don't you dare talk about him! You don't know him! You have no right!'

Turning wryly to Harry, Ron mumbled, 'These gits have more issues than Hogwarts has DADA teachers.'

'Way more!' With an uneven chortle, Harry spluttered, 'I think we've found someone loonier than Moaning Myrtle.'

Hermione glared at them before whacking Ron in the arm.

'Stop it, will you!' Ron grumbled, delicately rubbing his upper limb. 'A bruise is forming from the last time you hit me …'

'Well, it's quite rude!' snapped Hermione. 'You honestly have no respect for anyone. This is a serious family issue!'

Freeza snivelled at the side, his father rambling at him angrily.

'We hear you Freeza!' Hermione shouted, her arms outstretched.

Still sobbing, Freeza raced into her arms for a hug and sympathetically, she pat him on the back.

'There, there … I understand.'

The others stared helplessly at the side. Harry, Ron and Draco had all dropped their wands and position. Tomoyo lowered her camcorder in befuddlement, her eyes widened in surprise, an emotion she rarely showed.

Sakura exchanged flabbergasted looks with Meiling and Syaoran who stood feebly at the sides of the ice rink.

'Oh, forget you!' spat King Cold. '_I SHALL DESTROY THEM MYSELF_!'

Yamcha, Kuririn and Tenshinhan quickly reformed their fighting stance and got ready to duel.

Yamcha laughed, 'We could probably take him' over his shoulder. But before he could say any more, or anyone could reply, a blast hit him and sent him airborne. Kuririn raced forward and formed a bright flare in the extended hand he held above his head.

'KIENZAN!'

Several destructive disks of energy lunged towards King Cold, but easily he dodged the attack.

'Mua-ha-ha-har!' he laughed evilly. 'Was that supposed to hit me, little man?'

'I AM VERTICALLY CHALL —'

But before Kuririn could finish, the disk had ricocheted off a tree trunk like a boomerang and hit him in the head. Kuririn was flung backwards and lay on the ground, motionless, from being knocked out cold. Chaozu quickly dashed forward and dragged his limp body behind the stands where he and Yamcha were already hiding.

Syaoran, Ron and Harry tried to take on King Cold by themselves, using various curses and hexes, which only wore off or were avoided.

'Look at that purple hair punk over there,' Yamcha started angrily. 'He just stands there. Doesn't do squat! And he tells me he's the son of Bulma! Ha!'

'But how does he know them?' Tenshinhan began. 'Surely Bulma would mention him if she knew someone like that!'

'Well guys … he could very well do something …' Kuririn began, 'he's got a very high ki (power level). Just like a Saiyajin …'

Yamcha, Tenshinhan and Chaozu stared at him in surprise.

At that same moment, Trunks had been staring agitatedly at Syaoran and Ron as they leapt into the air and dived onto the cold ice to evade the constant attacks of King Cold. He knew this was a very risky situation. He knew they were going to get hurt eventually. No ordinary human could dodge those attacks for longer than they had been. And this King Cold was stronger than them. But not stronger than Trunks, as he could easily rid of them.

He hesitated. They also had strange abilities. Why had he not realised it before? They had powers of their own though they were not anything like his. He had inherited his abilities from his father who was an extraterrestrial. But these people were different. It was a different kind of ki. He _had_ sensed it from the minute he had entered the house.

Naturally, he assumed it was because it was a different planet. But it was something strange … something almost magical.

He suddenly remembered the words his mother had said to him…

_Now you are dealing with something beyond ki…you are dealing with magic. Though you are powerful it is unlike the power you are used to._

That was it! This _was_ magic. He looked around at them curiously, taking care to mask his shock. Were these people fighting the 'threat' too? Were these people his allies? Was it perhaps no accident that the enormous house—Sakura's house—was the one he had sensed? Here they were bravely fighting King Cold; though confused by his antics, they were not surprised by his presence. _It was like they expected it._

The other question here was not just who _they_ were. It was how Kuririn and the others got there. Why was it that they were from a different timeline, where he had not yet existed? It felt like there were only new questions but no answers.

Suddenly there was another explosion, and debris began projecting out from around him. King Cold had sent a blast into the wall of the stadium, leaving a tremendous gaping hole. The trees and field of grass outside were exposed. Trunks could not think any more. It was back to the important things. The current battle. Ron had just been hurled backwards into the bleachers, and Syaoran was wounded in his right arm.

Was it now up to him to save the day?

King Cold howled with laughter. Hermione and Tomoyo stood side by side in silent panic, while Sakura sat in the corner of the broken ice rink, weak and unable to move. Draco stood frozen and still as Meiling cuddled timidly in his arms. Ron strained to sit up and Syaoran held his own arm, hoping to clot the blood.

And it was only Trunks and Harry who were uninjured or unafraid. And only he had the power to make a difference …

Before anyone could take action, there was the echoing whinny of a horse. Everyone paused and looked towards the sound. Standing in the distance, on the top row of the stadium and in front of the gaping hole, was a large winged horse and a teenage girl. She had scarlet eyes, pink ponytails suspended from cone-shaped buns and a long white gown.

Beside her stood a small grey cat with identically pigmented eyes. She stared piercingly at King Cold who stared back at her in a stupor.

'Ugh,' the girl sighed grumpily. 'I suppose we're needed _already_. Well … let's get this over with.'

Clutching a peculiar heart-shaped ruby encrusted compact at her chest she cried, 'Moon Crisis Power! Make-up!'

In an instant, the compact glowed and with a bright flash, the girl stood, no longer wearing the long white gown. Instead, she was clothed in a pink sailor suit, on her forehead shone a gold tiara and on her ears, moon shaped earrings. Her buns were secured with red platelets and pearl clips.

After a silent moment of confusion and awe, Tomoyo let out a loud squeal with a strong Japanese dialect.

'She's a _Seera Senshi!_ She's one of them!'

Hermione and Ron stared at her curiously. _What was she talking about?_

Sakura shook her head and translated. 'You mean … a legendary sailor fighter?'

Tomoyo nodded fervently. 'Yes. Definitely.'

Trunks stared in silent wonder at the pretty but anonymous girl, his mouth suddenly dry.

'Your evil ways end here, you fiend!' the girl shouted in a rehearsed tone. 'I'm Sailor Chibi Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!'

She pulled out a small wand from nowhere, with a moon and heart at the end.

'Pink Sugar Heart Attack!'

Pink magic streamed out from the tip of the wand. But as if just realizing a mistake, she slapped her forehead.

'Oh right! I should have used the Twinkle Yell …'

The magic quickly took the form of heart-shaped beams and hit King Cold squarely in the face. Instead of howling in pain, he stood smiling and laughing. The beams of heart-shaped energy pitifully bounced off his thick hide and faded to nothing.

Chibi Moon glared at him icily, gripping her wand.

'Weak Fool! You expect your silly magic to hurt me?' His belly quaked with his repugnant laughter. 'Now you will die!' King Cold held his massive hand out, two of his fingers; index and middle fingers, extended. 'DAI — CHI — RET — SU —'quickly, he made a swiping motion with his hand, aiming directly at the girl identified as Chibi Moon**, '— **ZAN!'

Trunks yelped and like the speed of light, ran towards Chibi Moon and pushed her roughly out of the way. He then dived onto the ground and ordered the others to scatter and hide.

The others quickly retreated. At the same time, the tree outside which was directly behind Chibi Moon, split in two and landed on the ground with a dull thud.

The others gasped, staring at the tree that appeared cut clean. Trunks sighed with relief, and turned to the pink-haired girl, anticipating her gratitude, possibly even a hug. But instead he received the opposite.

The girl was anything but happy, as her face was screwed up in a fusion of anger and disgust. She looked ready to pummel him, but instead she glowered at him scathingly.

Trunks slowly edged away, wondering what he did wrong.

'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?' she screamed at once as she sat herself up on the ground.

Trunks blinked in surprise. When he tried to form words that could make sense, it only came out in a jumble of gibberish.

'I could have taken him!' she huffed. 'Why the _hell_ did you push me, stupid?'

Trunks didn't understand why she was mad. He saved her life!

'Look,' Trunks began reasonably, his speech finally making sense. 'The attack he used, it's an invisible beam that can cut through anything. I saved your life!' Trunks pointed over at the tree, which had once stood nobly among its fellow trees.

'If anything, you should be thanking me!'

But this was in fact the worst thing he could say. At that same moment, he received a stinging blow to the side of the face. She had slapped him!

Trunks looked at her in shock and quickly got to his feet.

'What did you do that for?'

'I don't need to thank you for anything!' she screamed. 'Don't think I owe _you_ anything!'

Trunks, feeling slightly offended, turned away and looked towards King Cold.

'Well, it doesn't matter. I'm taking him myself.'

Chibi Moon attempted to get up, but simply collapsed again.

'Moron! I told you! I didn't need your help! This is _my_ fight!' she groaned irritably and glared at his back. 'Tell me! Why is it I can't get up now? Is it because you shoved me into the ground? Are you injuring me on purpose so I can't fight? Well let me tell you something, Mister —'

Trunks tuned her out. He couldn't waste any more time. _If she doesn't want to thank me, well too bad for her!_ _Maybe I should have left her to die …_

But for some reason, he wondered—had he pushed her too hard? He actually began to feel guilty. But it did not matter now. It was time to deal with the matter at hand. He must do it now. He must rid of the evildoer. And he had to do it, in front of them and as a Super Saiyajin.

* * *

'What's going on?' Harry asked, as he crawled out from where he was ducking and stared at Trunks and Chibi Moon.

'I don't know,' began Sakura, who sat up shakily. 'I saw him push her. They both dived to the ground.'

Having been spread out, they started crawling in closer to each other. Sakura had finally managed to lift herself off of the ice and to the bleachers with the others.

'BLIMEY!' Ron gasped, but quite loudly. 'LOOK AT THAT TREE! _BLIMEY_!'

'Did King Cold do that?' Draco asked, staring at it in awe.

'I caught it on film!' Tomoyo began with a wink. 'My camera was still filming when I ducked.'

'HEY!' Meiling shouted as she sat up and looked around. 'Where'd Freeza go?'

Hermione glanced at their surroundings and then punched Ron in the arm.

'Ow! What _now_?'

'He probably left because you were so mean!'

Sakura looked around and behind a bench.

'But where did he leave to in such a hurry?'

'Who cares?' Syaoran began hastily, however with a grin. 'What is _WALDO_ doing?'

With a gasp, everyone averted their attention to Trunks. He stood, still and poised, staring at King Cold. But it wasn't the Trunks they all knew. His hair had changed entirely, now spiked and a bright gold, and his eyes were aquamarine, as he stood radiating with a golden fire.

Meiling's eyes widened in astonishment. 'Oh my —'

'Is — Is that Waldo...Trunks?' Sakura gasped. Hermione looked as though she could not breathe and Tomoyo looked about to choke. Ron and Syaoran exchanged satisfied glances. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

'So … do you believe us _now_?'

* * *

'Well, well …' began King Cold, stroking his chin thoughtfully. 'A Super Saiyajin?'

Trunks eyed him darkly. 'Yes … I am a Saiyajin. And I intend to take you down!'

King Cold guffawed. 'You? Take me down? Har-har! I see a lot of pride from you … Vegeta's son, I assume?'

Trunks nodded slowly, but with a raised eyebrow.

'Yes … you look a little like him too. But I imagine you'll be easy to beat. My son wiped out your entire race, you know. With a single blast, too.'

Trunks nodded again, but looked a little upset.

'Well … he's become quite useless, unfortunately, but no matter. I shall rid of you.'

Trunks smiled slyly.

'Not if I can help it.'

He promptly conjured up a large ball of pulsing energy.'Hyah!' he shouted as he hurled it a King Cold. But the villain quickly dodged the attack.

Trunks lunged towards him, sending an array of skilful punches and kicks, which Cold dodged and blocked with ease. Trunks made to overpower him with a swift round kick, but King Cold deflected this with a whiplash from his long, fat tail. Trunks was knocked backwards several feet before landing hard on the ground.

'He must be hurt!' Tomoyo whispered.

'Oh, he's not hurt,' Ron began as he glared at him sceptically. 'But one could only hope he was.'

Hermione, once again, thumped him in the arm.

'I must admit,' said Syaoran as he stared at Trunks thoughtfully, 'his fighting skills are impressive.'

With a small grunt Trunks lifted himself up. While on his feet, he ridded of the small trickle of blood that had dripped from the corner of his mouth. He stared down at the blood on his hand. His lips curled into a small and confident grin before he wiped the blood on his pants.

'Hmph.' Trunks smiled cunningly. 'Is that all you've got?'

King Cold stared back at him not looking the least bit unnerved. 'Yes … I must admit you're pretty strong, seeing how you survived the first round. I assure you that you won't be lucky the second time around.'

Trunks' smile only grew wider. 'You are wrong there, _sir_. It is _you_ who will not survive the second round since I plan to take you down.'

King Cold laughed. 'Just like your father, you are arrogant. And like your father, you shall fall on your knees before me!'

Trunks glared at Cold, a rush of annoyance surging through him. 'Enough talking, and more action, _Icebag!_'

Trunks whipped out his sword and gripped the hilt tightly as he rushed towards King Cold, all the while smirking. King Cold expected Trunks to jab him through the chest with the weapon and cleverly stepped to the side. But Trunks, who appeared to still be hurtling towards him, suddenly vanished in a flash.

'Where'd he go?' King Cold muttered, looking to either side of him.

'Right here!'

The answer to Cold's question appeared behind him. A great ball of energy formed within Trunks' hands, its iridescent light making his eyes shine madly. Before King cold could react the blast missiled through him and sent him careening forwards. King Cold's body tumbled through the air and he landed face forward on the ground. His corpse lay unmoving as smoke ascended from the great hole in his back, exposing blue flesh.

Trunks stared at it for a moment in uncertainty, and with a final sigh, returned to his original form.

'WOW!' Meiling exclaimed.

Blushing slightly, Trunks averted his gaze to Chibi Moon. She stared back at him, her eyes cold and loathing. He looked away from her uneasily, but found to his surprise that the other girls were skating frantically towards him.

'You killed King Cold!' squealed Sakura.

She hugged him around the waist, Meiling clung about his neck like an unusual necklace, and Hermione pecked him on the cheek. Trunks blushed and forced a small smile. Like most guys, he supposed he should have felt privileged, but for some reason he felt incredibly awkward. All the while the girls gushed over him, he could not take his eyes off a certain pink-haired girl.

Finally the girls released him, and he noticed as a large glowing portal materialized in the centre of the now destroyed rink.

'Well, Mr. Son-of-Vegeta-Saiyajin-Guy,' started Kuririn. 'I suppose we owe you one. Thanks to you, we did not have to risk dying. So thanks.' He briefly shook Trunks'hand then stepped away into the portal.

'We'll meet again, fool!' began Yamcha angrily. 'Bulma is mine! MINE, I TELL YOU! And you and your father can go to —'

'— Yes, yes,' Tenshinhan intervened. 'Let's go.'

The three disappeared into the portal, which closed and vanished.

'Well, that was amazing,' Hermione said breathlessly. 'Despite the fact that we almost _died_ … I love this!'

'It's wonderful,' announced Tomoyo, dramatically placing a hand on her cheek and gazing away wistfully, 'I think I will call this one "The Phoenix Fighters' Deep Freeze Foray"! Isn't it all so exciting?'

'It is!' agreed Meiling. 'I've never experienced such thrills … well, except when Draco and I —'

'Excuse me!' called Chibi Moon, who had finally managed to stand steadily on both legs. 'Who are you all?'

'We were about to ask you the same,' Hermione responded, eyeing her with interest.

'I am Sailor Chibi Moon, agent of love and justice, a pretty sailor soldier from Crystal Tokyo,' she replied, again in that rehearsed tone. 'I've come to fight a great evil, which is affecting the entire universe.'

Meiling stared crossly. She thought it rather bold of the girl to so shamelessly declare herself 'pretty'.

'I knew it!' shrieked Tomoyo who, in spite of her skates, sprinted up the stairs and pushed the camcorder near Chibi Moon's face.

Chibi Moon stared at her crossly before backing away.

'So … are you a witch?' asked Ron curiously.

'No …' Chibi Moon began, 'I prefer the term "Enchantress".'

'Are you a _real _Sailor Senshi?' squealed Tomoyo with over-active excitement.

Chibi Moon stared at her in bewilderment. 'Yes … I am a Sailor Fighter … but how did you —'

'Wow! A real Sailor Fighter! I've heard of them,' Sakura gasped, staring at Chibi Moon in admiration.

Tomoyo nodded. 'But it's a rare sighting! I've always believed they existed, protecting all from evils that threaten the world we dwell in. But if I know my Sailor V manga … she _is_ one.'

'Sailor V?' Hermione questioned.

'Yes! A manga (graphic novel) created by a woman who said she's seen and knows their identities!' Tomoyo proclaimed, her eyes starrier than ever.

'Wait—a manga?' interrupted Syaoran. 'You mean she's from a manga just like those Heartless from a video game? How is it possible?'

'Is your real name Chibi Moon?' Tomoyo asked, too enthralled to hear Syaoran.

'Um … Chiba-Tsukino Usagi…um Chibiusa preferably, but —'

'Meaning Small Bunny?' Tomoyo guessing, looking intrigued.

'Ooh! That's a pretty name,' Hermione said.

'So cute,' agreed Sakura.

'Th-Thanks. But um … but how did you know about the Sailor —'

'BLOODY HELL!' hollered a mortified Ron.

Everyone stopped their interrogating and turned to see what had caused Ron to shout. In the distance stood Freeza, except he looked _very_ different. He now wore a blond wig, flowery pink dress and clutched a small leather purse. And for some odd reason, he smelt strongly of rum.

'H-He's in drag!' Ron stammered, as he looked him up and down confusedly.

'Wait a minute — is that my purse?' Tomoyo gasped, nearly dropping her camera and scanning the stadium for the spot where she had stowed her belongings.

'Is that my dress?' Sakura squeaked. Sakura had worn a dress that day, but changed into something warmer for the rink.

'IS THAT MY RUM?' Draco hollered, clamping his nose with his fingers. Everyone turned to stare at him, as he laughed 'joking!'

Freeza bit his fingernail as he fluttered his fake eyelashes.

'Anyway, I would like to apologize for whatever trouble my father caused. I would also like to thank you for helping me realize my true calling—modelling!'

Everyone stood gobsmacked, as Freeza ogled Trunks. After at least a minute, he approached Trunks with a slow saunter. Softly he stroked Trunks' shoulder and whispered in his ear.

'Hello there, Trunks. I like your … _sword _…'

Trunks' face went blue in revulsion. He then punched Freeza in the face, followed by an attack consisting of quick hand movements, which resulted in a fiery blast. When the smoke cleared, Freeza stood with only singed shreds of the dress, a hot pink brassiere and a face full of smeared mascara.

'Oh, dear me!' muttered the partially burnt Freeza as he tried to conceal himself with his hands. Tomoyo's purse fell to the ground and Hermione quickly levitated it over to them, catching it with her free hand.

'Let's … leave …' Harry muttered awkwardly, as the group began to slowly climb the steps towards the exit. Sakura and Meiling hurriedly kicking off their skates and grabbed their belongings to join them.

But then he felt it. Trunks was sure he felt something grope him. Turning sharply, there stood Freeza waving at him with the same sick, revolting grin. Thoroughly horror-struck, Trunks lashed out his sword and within the blink of an eye, Freeza was diced into hundreds of pieces.

'So... that was…' Harry trailed off.

'Utterly terrifying!' said Ron, appalled, 'Worse than Snape! Much, much worse than Snape!'

In their third year, they had been introduced to Boggarts where they had seen the illusion of their dreaded Professor Snape in the clothes of Neville's grandmother.

Syaoran nodded and muttered, 'How about we never speak of this ever again?'

They all uttered 'agreed'. Following 20 minutes of intense magical repair to return the rink to its former glory, in addition to a Healing Charm for Syaoran's injured arm, the group hurried out of the complex to process what had just transpired.

Upon their return to the house, Meiling was the first to speak. 'I don't understand...where did Freeza find the wig?'

Sakura sighed sadly in response.

'I really did like that dress.'


	9. Chapter 8: Small Lady In the Mi(d)st

**CHAPTER 8: Small Lady In the Mi(d)st**

They all stood around Chibiusa, staring at her intently as she was now dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. The only ones with the will to interrogate her were Tomoyo, in a good-natured way of course, and Syaoran, who seemed to have a fixation on unusual hair colours.

'So,' began Syaoran, his arms folded, 'is your hair naturally pink?'

Chibiusa's eyebrows knitted tightly. 'My hair isn't pink, it is a pale fuchsia.'

Meiling was expressionless as she stated flatly, 'It's pink.'

Something negative passed between Meiling and Chibiusa as they caught each other's eye for a moment.

Tomoyo beamed and showed Chibiusa her collection of manga comics.

'This is my pristine "Sailor V" collection. Tell me, does she look familiar to you?'

Chibiusa looked away from Meiling and glanced at the comics in Tomoyo's arms. Her scarlet eyes widened slowly. 'Min-Minako?'

Tomoyo smiled brightly and nodded her head insistently.

'That is her civilian name in the manga,' she exclaimed joyously, her eyes glittering like sapphires. 'There must be some semblance of our own world in yours. Perhaps it is a show, oh, most definitely with Sakura in it.'

Sakura stuck her tongue out, embarrassed.

Tomoyo ecstatically bounced before Chibiusa and extended a notebook and pen.

'Can I have your autograph?'

Chibiusa looked bewildered before taking the pen, scribbling her name in katakana and handing the notebook back to Tomoyo, who squealed with joy and bounced down the hallway to replace her precious notebook of signatures.

Draco was enthralled by Chibiusa's shapely figure. Chibiusa turned and glared at Draco. Something about her eyes reminded him of Meiling and he abruptly looked elsewhere.

Sakura and Hermione laughed as they started a conversation with Chibiusa about where she came from and details about her magic.

Ron shuffled around the group and stood beside Draco. Quietly he snickered, 'She's pretty good-looking, eh?'

Draco smirked and nodded. 'Yes, she certainly is fit.'

Ron and Draco met each other's eye once again and grinned broadly. There were some things that they could agree on.

'She's also got a nice arse, if you look just there …' Draco pointed. '… Those jeans…'

Ron chuckled and slapped Draco on the back. 'You've got a point, Rat-face!'

Draco heaved over from the force of the slap and pretended to laugh. But he rubbed his sore shoulder and out of the corner of his mouth muttered, 'Stupid Weasel.'

Harry walked towards them, not taking his eyes off the pink-haired girl.

'What are you guys looking at?'

Harry followed Ron's eyes, and blanched. He gave the two a revolted look and walked over to the corner beside Trunks, who was also watching Chibiusa, but perhaps not in such a perverted manner.

'She's pretty interesting, isn't she?' Trunks asked him absently.

Harry looked at him from the corner of his eye and nodded. 'I guess …'

Syaoran walked over and stood beside Harry but then quickly glared at Trunks.

'When she's done telling her story, it's your turn, Waldo.'

Trunks looked at him in alarm then quickly returned to watching the girls.

'Ooh! What an adorable cat!' squealed Sakura. She picked up the small grey kitten and cuddled her gently.

Chibiusa smiled proudly. 'Her name is Diana. She's my guardian.'

At that moment Tomoyo came zooming back into the room with her camera whirring. She pressed it up to Diana's face.

'Such a gorgeous cat guardian! Sakura also has a guardian, but he is a small cat with wings called Cerberos, but we call him Kero!' she explained as Diana tried to get out of the camera's lens.

Chibiusa looked mildly interested and said, 'I wouldn't mind seeing him later. I didn't know others had guardians in this world as well.'

Diana's ears pricked at the word 'guardians'.

'Can he talk as well?' she asked curiously.

'Kero!' Sakura called. 'There's someone to see you!'

There was a swooshing sound and a blur of yellow. 'Is it Suppi?' Kero cried hopefully. 'Suppi—'

Diana and Kero stared at each other. Diana licked her lips, her eyes flashing.

'A mouse … how gracious.' Kero made an 'eep' sound before dashing out of the room. Diana plopped down from Sakura's arms and pranced after him.

'Here lunch, lunch!'

There was another whooshing sound and Chi came trampling into the room and jumped into Meiling's arms.

'You could call this my guardian,' Meiling said happily as she squeezed the puppy tightly.

Chibiusa smiled brightly. 'I supposed Kero was that yellow winged creature that left just now?' she asked Sakura.

Sakura nodded and they giggled.

'I was wondering, about how you mentioned Elios earlier,' Hermione started while stroking her chin.

'Is that a real Pegasus? I've read in one book, Magical Myths and Mysteries that they only exist in dreams and not in the real world … I've only been acquainted with unicorns.'

'Well, if you'd like to know, why don't you ask him yourself?' Chibiusa said as she took out a golden bell with a heart-shaped handle, tipped with a crown.

'Crystal Yell!' she called and there was a sudden shimmer of colourful light and the whinny of a horse.

Suddenly standing at the centre of the room was a pure white horse with laboriously long wings, red eyes and a sharp gold horn protruding from between its eyes. The Pegasus bowed and an ethereal voice spoke.

'Whatever you wish to ask, I will answer most happily.'

All the girls cried in awe and walked forward slowly.

'You're most welcome to pet me, if you wish,' the Pegasus said in its unearthly voice.

Chibiusa's eyes became gentle as she whispered, 'Please address him as Elios, for he is a very dear friend.'

For the first time, Trunks observed a calm, gentle look in her face. It was almost affectionate, he noted, confused.

But just as Draco and Ron started to approach them, Chibiusa snapped her head towards them and glared.

'But Elios prefers young maidens above any man or boy, as does the unicorn.'

Draco and Ron gulped and stepped away. Chibiusa passed a lazy eye over the other boys then turned away.

'Syaoran, come and see,' Sakura said happily, waving him over.

Syaoran slowly walked forward. When Chibiusa didn't give him a bad look, he proceeded to pat the Pegasus's head.

Harry was surprised to find Tomoyo walking to him.

She smiled and asked him quietly, 'Why don't you come and see? He's very beautiful.'

Harry glanced at Ron and Draco, who glared at him with envy and followed Tomoyo.

After she had explained her background, Chibiusa seemed exhausted.

'Okay … well that's my story,' she said tiresomely. 'Elios must return to his home now.'

Pegasus bowed his noble head to the girls and then he backed up slowly. His large wings closed around him and with a glimmer of light, he vanished.

Tomoyo sighed with disappointment as her camera made a slight clicking nose.

'Oh no! I'm out of film!' she said dramatically. 'I'll be right back!' She turned on her heels, raced up the many flights of stairs and out of view.

Chibiusa sighed wearily and collapsed on the sofa. Sakura smiled cheerfully before announcing, 'You can stay with us. You get the room with Meiling, as it is one of the largest.'

Meiling gasped in horror before exchanging angry glances with Chibiusa. Syaoran gave Meiling an understanding look as he passed an evil eye on Trunks whom, thanks to Sakura, he was forced to share a room with.

'Erm … do you have an extra pair of clothing?' Hermione asked distractedly.

Chibiusa nodded slightly. 'Clothes aren't a problem.'

Draco exchanged a bemused expression with Ron.

Tomoyo had now returned with her camcorder, and a new tape.

'Well, at least we all know each other now,' Sakura said as she sat onto the nearest floor cushion.

Syaoran smirked evilly as he glanced piercingly at Trunks, who flinched in fright.

'No Sakura … we don't exactly know everyone.' He stared straight into Trunks' terror-filled eyes. 'Would you not agree, Waldo?'

* * *

Trunks glanced around the room, all eyes on him. He felt the sweat dribble down his forehead as he backed into a wall. He should have seen this coming.

'What's wrong? Didn't expect us to find out your little secret?' Ron asked with a sinister smile as both he and Syaoran cornered Trunks.

Trunks was about to answer yes, when suddenly he came to a realization. What did it matter if they knew? He knew their secrets, too!

'All right,' Trunks said seriously, as he moved away from the wall. 'I'll explain myself … if you explain yourselves.'

Ron and Syaoran exchanged annoyed glances. Trunks smirked at their expressions.

'It's a long story. You better sit down.'

They all found a space to sit.

'I've not been honest,' Trunks said seriously.

Ron rolled his eyes and whispered, 'Obviously.'

'My real name is Trunks Briefs.'

Chibiusa snorted with laughter.

Everyone turned as she continued laughing furiously, while holding her stomach. Ron, Syaoran and Draco tried to stifle their own chuckles and Hermione, Meiling and Sakura glared at them.

Trunks blushed hard and stared at his feet. He knew his name was a little silly, but he never was entirely ashamed about it.

Tomoyo turned back to Trunks. 'Continue,' she said, glowing as she said it.

'Thank you…' muttered Trunks while he nodded slightly to Tomoyo. 'This is going to sound really strange, but I'm not from this time… or place.'

'Obviously!' muttered Draco as he continued to laugh.

Taking a calming breath, Trunks continued. 'I am from the planet Earth in a separate dimension. I arrived here when my mother built a teleporting machine, as the overseer of my world sent me on a mission here.'

'T-Tell us about Bra!' Ron howled as his face went red from laughing.

Trunks looked at him with alarm, wondering how he knew about his little sister.

'Bura is my two-year-old sister … how did —?' He stopped, seeing Chibiusa's face turn pink from giggling uncontrollably.

'So, your parents aren't accountants or scientists?' Sakura asked quickly.

Trunks shook his head slowly. 'My mother is an inventor and owner of the Capsule Corporation. Pretty much the biggest company on my planet.'

'Is everyone on your planet a freak?' snickered Ron.

Trunks sighed again, 'If by freak, you mean strong, no. Most of them are like you. Except they're not exactly sorcerers.'

It only took a split second for them to all go entirely silent.

Trunks chuckled within his head. Good, he thought. Now who's laughing? Seeing the room so silent and feeling content with himself, he decided to continue.

'The reason why I am the way I am, is because my father is a Saiyajin. He was from a planet called Vegeta and they were mostly made up of a warrior race. They all have powers which far surpass those of an ordinary person.'

'Why did your hair go blond? Is that your natural colour?' Hermione questioned.

'Most Saiyajins, with a great deal of training, have the ability to power up to another level. It is known as Super Saiyajin. The stage you saw me in today was Super Saiyajin. And no, my natural colour is not blond, it is the way you see it now.'

'Purple!' snorted Ron, and Draco and Chibiusa began another round of derisive laughter.

'Do you live on Earth, or Vegeta?' Tomoyo wondered, ignoring their outbursts.

'I live on Earth. Anyway, Vegeta no longer exists. Freeza, the one you saw today (he shuddered as he thought about it) destroyed that planet many years before I was born. There are only a few of us remaining. My father and my friend's father are full-blooded Saiyajins. Most, including me, are only half or a quarter.'

Chibiusa stared at him sceptically, while Ron and Draco continued their laughing.

'You're so cool!' exclaimed Sakura.

The girls began to bombard Trunks with questions.

'What's that attack you killed Freeza with called?'

'Are all Saiyajins hot?'

'Can you show me how to do that attack?'

Trunks waved his hands to calm them down.

'You know,' he started, 'I could show you the attack I used, but it might be easier if …'

'Yes?' Meiling inquired glowingly.

'If I … showed you how to fly.'

Syaoran's eyebrows shot up and disappeared under his fringe. 'Fly?'

Trunks nodded slowly. 'Yeah … using your ki, your spiritual energy.' He turned and looked at Tomoyo and Meiling. 'You two could be at an advantage in battle to fly, since you don't seem to have magic, so you could find it easier to concentrate.'

The two girls nodded eagerly.

'That would really help to film from high angles,' Tomoyo sighed dreamily.

Trunks smiled. 'All right, then! That's what I'll do!'

'Ahem!'

Audibly clearing his throat, Syaoran stepped forth, looking serious.

'So, let me see,' he began as he stroked his chin thoughtfully, 'You both are from Earth but in entirely separate dimensions. And what you're saying is that the evil forces here are affecting your dimensions?'

Chibiusa and Trunks looked at each other confusedly before turning to Syaoran and gaping at him blankly. Trunks nodded slowly while Chibiusa continued to stare, unresponsive.

Hermione was intrigued by this also. 'That is a strange coincidence.'

'Well,' sighed Tomoyo contentedly. 'It's been a long day. What do you say we get into the hot tub?'

Harry looked at Tomoyo in puzzlement.

'You have a hot tub?'

Meiling squealed and applauded ecstatically. 'Why didn't you tell us?'

'You never asked,' Tomoyo said simply.

'Bloody hell, this place is massive,' Ron muttered.

Tomoyo nodded and exchanged a glance with Sakura.

'Okay … shall we go in now?' Hermione asked.

Sakura scratched her head slightly. 'Er, well yes. But we can't all go.'

Ron stared in confusion. 'What do you mean?'

'Er … girls and boys can't go in together. So …'

* * *

The girls had come out of the sauna, excruciatingly slow it seemed as the boys were eager to have their turn. It was Tomoyo who had come out first, wearing black leggings and a loose-fitting purple top. Harry glanced at her legs briefly, adjusting his glasses.

'You can get ready to go into the tub now,' Tomoyo said happily. 'Perhaps you can get changed … but only one in the tub at a time, and at least four can be in the sauna.'

'All right, me now,' Draco said importantly, pushing the others out of the way.

'Oh no, you don't!' started Ron, shoving Draco roughly. 'You shouldn't go in at all! After all … Rats can't be in a hot tub.'

Harry shook his head, moved past Ron and also shoved Draco and grunted, 'Well, I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, so I should be the Boy-Who-Went-First! Move outta my way.'

Tomoyo smiled nervously. 'Well, maybe we should do this in alphabetical order,' she offered.

Draco smirked. 'That would be me.'

Tomoyo coughed dryly and continued, '… According to last name …'

Everyone froze.

'That would be me!' Trunks grinned cheerfully. 'So step away!'

He pushed them aside and headed to the change room. The girls all came out shortly, looking refreshed and calm. Tomoyo counted them all then she realized Chibiusa wasn't out.

'Oh dear!' she breathed and began to feel anxious. She couldn't go back in because the boys were already there, perhaps in various states of undress, seeing how eager they had been. She silently prayed that they wouldn't catch Chibiusa leaving as they entered.

* * *

Syaoran and Ron exchanged glances as they sat sweltering in the sauna, clouds of steam dispersed about them. Draco was a bright pink, clashing against his pale hair. Harry glared furiously at his lap.

'What's with you?' Ron sighed from across the room. His red hair pressed against his skin from sweat.

Harry continued to stare at his lap but slowly spoke. 'Trunks.'

'Oh, yeah … he's such a nuisance!' Ron shouted. 'And who the heck names their kids after underwear?'

'Not to mention, he's not even from this planet. I knew there was something weird about him!' Syaoran shouted from the change room. 'Although, he's admittedly a good fighter. Do you think the girls were right?'

'About him being a member of the Order? No way,' Ron retorted, although he looked unsure. 'At least, I certainly hope not...'

'Yeah … well he has a sister named Bra,' Draco interjected, smiling thoughtfully, 'Imagine what a girl named Bra would look like?'

'Probably partially clothed,' sniffed Ron as he wiped sweat from his dripping forehead. 'Remember when his friend said she ran around nude?'

'That works for me! Think he'll set me up with her?' Draco grinned hopefully as he folded his arms behind his head.

'Sure, why not Malfoy? I didn't know you had a thing for toddlers,' muttered Harry.

'Wha?' Draco stared at him testily.

'DON'T YOU LISTEN, STUPID?' Harry shouted impatiently. 'DIDN'T YOU HEAR HIM SAY HIS SISTER IS TWO YEARS OLD?'

Draco blushed slightly and muttered a small 'oh'.

'Well anyway, it isn't about his sister and not even really about him,' Harry continued. 'I'm talking about Tomoyo. Why is it he gets to go in first over the rest of us?'

Ron looked pleased, noting that Harry was perhaps on side with them again.

'Yeah!' Draco chimed as he stared at Harry. 'Daidouji let him in first! He's got all those girls wrapped around his fingers. Did you see how Meiling stared at him?'

Syaoran pounded his fist against the wall. He walked in from the change room and adjusted a towel around his waist.

'That guy is a real menace. We have to get back at him.'

'Well, he's in the shower now...' Ron grinned maliciously.

* * *

Trunks smiled broadly as he stood under the hot, steaming shower. It had been a long day. After several more minutes of warm bliss, he turned the knobs and stepped out of the stall. Quickly he made to grab a towel from the towel rack. But then he realized that there were in fact no towels.

He groaned and headed to the nearby clothing rack where his clothes should have hung, except they were not there, either. He scratched his head while looking around the change room. Where were his clothes? He then came to a startling realization. He was completely naked.

_Oh, well_, he thought with a shrug. _No one is even at the hot tub anyway. Just us guys._

With another sigh Trunks made his way through the swinging door and into the spa room. The bordering floors were wooden, while the floors around the tubs were tiled in cream and teal. At one corner there were several benches and there was a huge dock, which made it possible to view outside. Beside the tub was a large blind separating the sections. The area was dark (it being late evening), yet it was full of wafting mist. It was abundant with the sweet smell of spices, culminated by the inviting nature of the clean tile floors, pure white fencing and the petite bubbling tub. With a shiver Trunks fully submerged himself in the water.

* * *

Suddenly, Chibiusa's eyes flung open. What was that noise? A guy?

With alarm, she leapt out of the tub with a splatter. She padded to the screen separating the male and female sections. She opened a small portion of the blinds and noticed a silhouetted male. She squinted, trying to see who it was, but when the moonlight hit his face and body on an angle, there was no mistaking the purple hair…blue eyes…and that stupid, arrogant grin.

Quickly, she felt around for some means of coverage – a small yellow towel – and returned to staring at Trunks.

She watched as he flexed his biceps.

'Oh yeah … who's too sexy for his shirt? This guy…' he muttered and laughed out loud.

He then snatched up a discman and placed the earpiece within his ear. He appeared to strain to comprehend the music, until he started to sing along, terribly. Just when Chibiusa thought it couldn't get worse, he started to rap in a low, tone-deaf voice. Her eyes widened as she listened closely to the words. It was unlike any song she had ever heard and expected he was just making it up there and then.

Repulsed beyond reason, she covered her mouth to conceal a gasp of aversion.

_'Deep in the jeans she's wearing_

_'I'm hooked and I can't stop staring'_

Chibiusa blushed and looked down at herself, her body wrapped snugly in a yellow towel. _Was he talking about her?_ She had been dressed in jeans earlier. She didn't know if she was supposed to feel flattered or horrified.

_'Oh, baby! I wanna get with ya_

_'And take your picture'_

Chibiusa suddenly caught a chill and rubbed her arms unconsciously. She suddenly felt a rush of anger, replacing the horror she had felt before.

'Baby got back!' Trunks's voice rang out from behind the partition.

She let out a blood-curdling shriek.

* * *

Trunks nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden eruption of vocals and pulled the earplugs out of his ears. He stood up swiftly and peered over the screen.

He saw Chibiusa's clenched jaw looming out of the steam, her hair in a lose ponytail and her slender body wrapped in a yellow towel. Her nostrils flared like that of a horse's, as she took deep, shuddering breaths, her chest heaved with anger.

Trunks stared in awe, and then stared in terror.

Chibiusa's hair came down from the ponytail and was a flurry around her as she radiated, her aura flaring violently like pink fire. She glared straight back at his face as she began to walk away.

Trunks blinked in befuddlement. Several things ran through his mind. How long had she been there? She must have heard him singing and he knew he sounded like an idiot. He also wondered where she had disappeared to. Then he made a startling conclusion. She was coming around the screen!

Then another thought seemed to smack him in the head. He was completely naked!

With a yelp Trunks scuttled about the sauna room in search of a towel. But there seemed to be no towels as he stood, frozen like a statue.

Suddenly she appeared around the corner screaming, 'You pervert! How d —'

Her words seemed caught in her throat, as her eyes widened and her jaw slackened. She clasped her chest tightly. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she collapsed onto the ground. She had passed out, though it looked as though she had dropped dead.

* * *

'Perfect!' Syaoran snickered now recapping his blue magic marker. 'This is a classic!'

'Well,' began Draco with a sneer, 'none of us can draw. But we can all agree that this came out great.'

Harry sighed. 'I suppose the eyes are good … but I think this is a stupid thing to do and Hermione will murder you, Ron.'

Ron rolled his eyes and said, 'Ree-lax, Harry. She'll at least be glad I got this Engorgement Charm right, for once.'

'Well,' Draco drawled, clapping a hand onto Ron's shoulder, 'I must admit, Weasel. You've proven to be not half as dumb as you look. Now. Where did you get this ingenious idea?'

Ron folded his arms, feeling far too proud of himself to care about Draco's put-down. 'With brothers like Fred and George, picking up stuff like this is practically my hobby.'

'Anyway,' began Syaoran as he eyed his watch, 'we're running out of time. Let's get going. It's time for revenge!' '

Right!' they all exclaimed as they left the area with Harry trailing along.

* * *

Trunks stared down at Chibiusa's motionless body. Then he looked down at his nude self and back at her. Did this really happen, or was this some twisted nightmare?

He bit his lip nervously as he glanced around the room. What would he do now?

Quickly he darted around the room, in hunt of a towel, rag … anything that could possibly shield him from further shame. There, hanging up on a hook next to the door was a fluffy white towel. With a sigh of relief, Trunks snatched it and wrapped it hastily around his waist.

Then he remembered Chibiusa.

Looking over his shoulder with slight fright he turned around to regard her. Within his head, he quarrelled with himself over his next steps. Should he walk away or go over and find out if she was okay?

'Whatever. That girl is crazy.' he muttered to himself, psyching himself up to walk.

Yet, that nagging feeling came to him. He could hear his mother's voice screaming in his head reminding him about 'proper, gentlemanly behaviour'. He could not just leave her there. She may have had a concussion from collapsing.

Fretfully, he crept over to her motionless body and crouched on his knees. He stared down at her face with an indulgent gaze. She was even more beautiful up close. Her rose-coloured hair curled around her cheeks delicately. Her closed eyes were tailed by faultless eyelashes. Everything about her was perfect, almost ethereal. Even the way she looked as she slept …

Her eyes fluttered open.

Trunks gasped in surprise as she stared at the ceiling, and then at him. Her scarlet eyes bore straight into him while he simply stared back uncertainly. But her calm gaze vanished as she jolted upright and scrambled away from him, her arms consciously laid across her chest. She looked him up and down to make sure he was no longer naked.

Trunks' already red face achieved a darker shade as he gawked back.

'WHY WERE YOU SO CLOSE TO ME?'

'I, er … I wanted to make sure you were okay.'

'OKAY? YOU DISGUSTING CREEP!'

Trunks shook his head frantically, realizing that she had interpreted his last statement in a perverse way.

'No! I didn't mean —'

She did not let him finish. She thrust out her right hand. Her wand materialized in her hand and she cried, 'Pink Sugar Heart Attack!'

Trunks turned to run, and Chibiusa trailed after him. She aimed the wand at his behind and the heart shaped beams zapped him on his rear, singing the towel about his waist. Trunks ran at top speed into the men's change room.

'How do you like your butt now!' she screamed at the top of her lungs, recalling the song he had been singing earlier, as she stood at the entrance, livid.

Trunks smirked teasingly as he poked out his head from within the change room.

'Well, it depends … you're the one who actually saw it. Why don't you tell me how you liked my butt?'

Chibiusa quickly regained that harrowing gaze, her face as pink as her hair.

'You — You —!'

Without bothering to finish, she whimpered with exasperation and stormed away.

Trunks stared after her. 'Wow… she's even cuter when she's angry.'

He chuckled to himself as he turned around and began to walk down the hall, when suddenly he heard a low murmur and a snicker. His head jerked up suddenly as he stared straight ahead and noticed four figures shadowed against the wall.

'So … who's cute when they're angry?' asked Draco, a sinister grin creeping up the corners of his mouth.

Ron was stifling a laugh as he stood beside a snickering Syaoran.

'She saw your arse, eh? Did she have a nightmare like your friend said people do after they have?'

Trunks avoided their stares and walked into a stall, feeling like a dog retreating with its tail between its legs.

Ron, no longer able to conceal his laughter, burst with a splutter and a howl. Syaoran eyed the closed stall door with a sly smile.

'Hey, Briefs … hope you're not planning to change. It's not like you have any clothes to change into!'

Trunks gingerly came out of the stall, trying to look casual, although still soaked. He withdrew a breath and then eyed them with wavering calmness.

'Okay guys … this has gone far enough. Why don't we just end this little "game" of yours. Now, give me my clothes.'

At that moment Syaoran and Draco exchanged knowing glances and smirks while Ron was purple in the face with mirth. Harry stared down at his feet guiltily as if feeling ashamed to be there.

'Okay, okay. You're right. This has gotten way out of proportion,' Syaoran sighed with a shrug. 'We'll let you have your clothes. They're on that rack over there.'

With a satisfied grin, Trunks nodded a thank you before grabbing up the bundle from the rack and re-entering the stall. From within, he could overhear Ron struggling for breath from so much laughing and footsteps dispersing out the back door. Trunks unfolded each article of clothing while checking off the items mentally as he placed them down.

Shirt. Pants. Jacket. _Underwear?_

He groaned angrily and pounded his fists against the door.

Furious, he reached into his pocket and yanked out a tiny capsule. He chucked it onto the floor with a passion. On the floor appeared a neatly folded pair of underwear. Trunks picked it up and derided with thought, _So. Thought you bastards got me, huh? Bet you didn't count on me having extras!_

* * *

Chibiusa scampered nervously out the door and down the footpath, fully dressed but leaving wet footprints in her wake. She hoped to go into her room and hide there for a couple days, until she could probably forget the horrendous event.

She saw everything! Unwillingly recalling the same image over and over within her head, she walked faster in hopes of getting there sooner.

At the back entrance, there stood the four girls. Tomoyo turned her head and then ran over to her. The others followed. Tomoyo's face appeared paler than usual.

'Chibiusa! Are you all right?'

The pink-haired girl nodded slowly even though she knew she was far from all right.

Tomoyo glanced at Sakura and then back at Chibiusa with concern.

'Are you sure? Did you … see someone in the sauna?'

Chibiusa felt her body spontaneously seize up. She gazed back at her in silence, unable to reply.

'Oh no!' Hermione began with revulsion. 'Was it Draco? That's bound to be a ghastly sight!'

Chibiusa raised an eyebrow. Meiling glared icy daggers at Hermione.

'Well, it couldn't be redhead,' Meiling stated pointedly. 'I mean … there's probably not much to see, anyway.'

Hermione huffed angrily, muttering, 'You better not be talking about Ron!'

Tomoyo looked at Chibiusa's worried face with deepening concern.

'Well …' she began softly, 'who was it?'

As if on cue, a spa door flung open. There stood Trunks, frozen in equal revelation. It appeared to go silent as his eyes met Chibiusa's. Both their faces became crimson as they quickly broke eye contact. Trunks then dashed away through the backdoor of the house.

Chibiusa turned to face the others, but her head was bowed to avoid their eyes.

Sakura gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. 'Did you see Trunks in the sauna?'

Chibiusa did not bother to look up or answer.

'Oh my GOD! It was Trunks, wasn't it?' Meiling squealed.

With a slight fluster, Chibiusa looked up at her.

'Oh … Oh, my!' Hermione gasped, covering her mouth.

Meiling's eyes seemed to widen, but not in anything near to dismay. It was more like hunger. Finally, she opened her mouth and shrieked with cheerful glee, 'WOW! _What's he like?'_

It did not take long for Chibiusa to storm away with fury. She came upon the bottom of the staircase.

She could go up and make a mad dash for her room.

But then she decided it would be far too boring and anything but appropriate for a princess to be confined to a room. So, with her nose high into the air, she continued on though the halls. Before she could do much else, she had come across a closed door with a signed that read in neat curvature: 'The Phoenix Fighters' Drill Room — Authorized Personnel only. Signed, Deputy Hermione Granger.'

With a raised eyebrow, she opened it. The door revealed a spacious room containing several dozen exercise machines, cross trainers and punching bags. In one corner there were shelves bearing weights. It was certainly rudimentary compared to her home's Chambers of Diamond Heart.

'Oh, I see you've found the Phoenix Fighter's recreation room,' came a small voice from behind her.

Chibiusa turned quickly to find Kero, hovering before her with two owls, one grey and battered-looking, the other tawny and small.

She raised her eyebrows.

'They train here?' she asked curiously.

Kero nodded fervently. 'Yep, and you will be, too. I presume that you need to … after that last fight, and that Underwear guy saving you and all.'

'He didn't save me, he—he pushed me out of the way,' Chibiusa spluttered, feeling indignant. 'He ruined my chance at my first battle!' She nodded her head defiantly, pushed past the cluster of flying animals and closed the door briskly. She didn't want to be reminded of that incident.

'By the way,' she said casually, turning to them. 'Have you seen Diana-chan?'

Kero looked gingerly over his shoulder. 'Well, no. It's just that, your guardian is cute and all but …' he groaned uneasily. 'She has it in for all of us.'

Chibiusa giggled softly. Suddenly they heard a screech and spun around to see Diana hurtling around the corner and jumping into Chibiusa's arms. There she huddled into a shivering ball.

Chi-Tun came stumbling around the corner and stopped at Chibiusa's feet. Then he lifted on his hind legs and whimpered, tail waggling gently.

'Looks like you've made a friend,' Chibiusa said thoughtfully.

Diana looked down at the Chihuahua fearfully. 'I-I never suspected a mortal animal to be so ferocious.'

'Not so all-powerful are you, now?' Kero said mockingly.

Diana's large pink eyes glinted as she sneered. 'Oh … you are so going to join me for lunch.'

Kero gave an audible gasp as the two owls gave frightened hoots and the three bumbled away in the air, appearing as a group of odd-shaped balloons. Diana looked tediously down at Chi-Tun who continued to whine.

'This place is getting to be a farm,' Chibiusa sighed, rubbing Diana's head to comfort her.

'You don't know the half of it,' agreed Diana. 'It's impossible to catch the prey.'

'You just wait until Suppi gets here!' Kero called from around the corner.

'Males,' Diana mewed with a roll of her eyes. 'Speaking of which, have you checked out that purple-haired guy?'

'Lavender,' Chibiusa corrected her automatically. Then, realizing what she'd just did, blushed deeply.

Diana studied her mistress's face. 'Do you … like him?'

Chibiusa shook her head furiously, denying it with all her worth. Her guardian continued to banter, so she dropped her to the ground hastily, which resulted in a typical cat-dog chase out of the hallway and elsewhere.

'Chi-Tun!' there came a girl's voice. Meiling appeared, followed shortly by Tomoyo.

'Hey! Kero mentioned that you found our "Drill Room",' Tomoyo said with a gentle smile. 'You know, I don't think we can just spend all this time training, staying at home and going shopping.'

Meiling passed her a weary glance. 'Whatever do you mean by that?' she asked condescendingly, for she very much liked doing just that.

Tomoyo gave a rare smirk. 'I think we need to make sure we don't lag behind in our studies …' she sighed happily, clapping her hands together and giving Chibiusa an admirable look. 'You'll surely be an interest of the school, and you might even divert Sanrio from me …'

Chibiusa didn't like where this was heading. She hadn't attended school for … decades. She was also far older than she appeared, yet still possessed the body and mindset of a 17-year-old. But she had never liked school. In fact, she'd loathed it. In the past she'd gone back to, people had made fun of her 'pink' hair, which was actually a pale fuchsia. And she didn't know this 'Sanrio' Tomoyo spoke of.

Meiling didn't look entirely enthusiastic about the camera-wielding girl's proclamation, either.

'Um … Tomoyo?'

'This'll be wonderful, come school!' Tomoyo continued in her dreamy skirmish, her hands clasped on her cheeks. 'Then we'll all be intelligent, enigmatic magical beings attending an ordinary school, with the others unawares … and I'll be there to film it all!' Then came her infamous bout of Santa-giggles. 'Ohoho!'

Meiling and Chibiusa, though seeming to have some sort of unspoken rivalry, exchanged uncertain glances.

'And not only that, but I'll also be able to design even more costumes than before!' Tomoyo squealed in delight, her eyes still star-struck. 'It'll be like Card Captor Sakura, times 10!' and she laughed heartily. 'Ohohoho!'

* * *

Hermione organized a meeting for all the dwellers of the household. Everyone sat around in the chairs, looking anxious and some just plain scarce. Hermione stood up from her seat, cleared her throat and began.

'Well, everyone. It's been a most fruitful month, with many … revelations, I assume … a lot of new and amazing discoveries,' she said intelligently, with a mild glance towards Chibiusa and Trunks, who eyed her keenly. 'We must resume training, before the next battle ensues …'

Tomoyo coughed politely to gain the others' attention, stood up and bowed slightly.

'But, before that, we need to discuss something important.' She brought out a rumpled package, and held it out before the others. Sitting in the torn wrapping were two broaches, and two badges. They were silver, and one was set in sapphire, and the other a pale magenta. 'These must be yours.'

Chibiusa, and then Trunks curiously took the broaches and badges from Tomoyo.

Chibiusa gasped as on the pink badge materialised an etching of a white crescent moon, and beneath it Serenity.

'This must be fate,' Chibiusa said, looking up at Tomoyo. 'Somehow I know that this is mine.'

Trunks stared down at his own badge, which manifested a picture of a blazing golden sun and the word Strength.

'Dumbledore said "These few are you, and those close to your heart", and originally gave us 10, when there were originally eight of us,' Hermione explained, looking giddy.

'Welcome to the Phoenix Fighters,' Tomoyo finished.

Trunks was confused. 'So, it's as Goku said...It was destiny,' he said carefully, peering over at Chibiusa, who seemed just as unsure.

'There can't be any other reason,' Hermione explained. 'You both seemed to almost gravitate towards our group. It makes sense.'

Syaoran and Ron looked disgruntled, but seemed to concede that Trunks was now their team-mate. Meiling threw a disappointed look towards Chibiusa.

While she was generally confused, Chibiusa almost felt a rush of excitement, now a part of a team, and a much greater plan. It was reassuring that she wasn't alone.

'Now, to other pressing matters,' Hermione announced, clapping her hands together. 'We may be strong physically, but we need to start thinking intellectually.'

The boys all exchanged puzzled glances, and then returned to her.

'I agree with Hermione. I'm not, at all, stating that you are lacking intelligence,' Tomoyo assured them kindly. 'I just think that we can't have all these wonderful opportunities and waste the time lazing about … in other words, we need to start thinking about enrolling you in school.'

Ron, Draco, Syaoran and Trunks all choked at once, and Chibiusa and Meiling started a fit of hacking coughs. Sakura and Harry remained silent, looking at Tomoyo thoughtfully.

'You mean, we'll enrol in a Muggle school? In your grade?' Harry asked contemplatively.

All the boys looked sceptical about it.

'But won't that mean we'll have to be, um, incognito for the whole school year?' Trunks asked.

'And … does that mean we won't be able to use magic?' Ron asked, raising his hand as if they were in class.

'No!' retorted Draco. 'I will not lower myself to the standard of a Muggle!'

'What's a Muggle?' Trunks and Chibiusa asked in unison. They both turned to stare at each other, and then quickly snapped their heads away in annoyance.

'Non-magic folk.' Harry answered, thoroughly familiar with the feelings of being thrust haphazardly into the magical world.

'Oh, I forgot to mention that you should all be joining us in the 12th grade, though you are a term short…' she sighed, looking at the others thoughtfully. 'But you'll have to pass the entrance exam if you want to get into that grade and most of you have never been to school.'

'I'm already 17, so I am rightfully in 12th,' Chibiusa stated importantly.

'And I'm older than all of you, I think,' Trunks said, sheepishly with consideration. 'But my birthday is late so does that mean I'll have to start in 12?'

Meiling and Hermione looked wistfully over towards Trunks. He glanced away nervously as the other guys fixed him with a steady glare. Chibiusa snorted derisively.

Sakura grinned and turned to look at Tomoyo. 'I believe that'll be alright.'

'Well, I'm not going to do it!' Ron retorted, shooting up to his feet, towering over Hermione and Tomoyo who were still standing. 'I'm not going to a school with no magic.'

'I agree! I am far too important to dwell among those magicless fools!' Draco agreed pompously, inspecting his nails.

'Magicless isn't a real word,' Syaoran said, folding his arms smugly. 'Gee, I guess you really do need to go to school, or pretty soon you'll be conversing in 100% Draco-endorsed language, which would shame even a house elf.'

Draco looked indignant. 'How dare you say that to a Malfoy —'

'How dare he state you're a vain ass?' Ron asked candidly.

'Well, anyway,' Tomoyo interrupted the lively chatter. 'Just to warn you that school isn't far away … so I believe you should all prepare for it.'

'Already done,' Hermione said, giving Meiling a smug look. 'So, shall we resume training before we become a bunch of inanimate couch-potatoes?'

'Inani-wha?' Ron asked thickly.

Everyone shook their heads, chuckling to themselves. Syaoran nudged Ron and by reflex, Ron nudged Draco. They all exchanged a 'look' which practically meant that they'd make fun of 'Underwear boy' at his expense. And there was a feeling that passed between the three that told them that Chibiusa would play a part as well.

Harry frowned towards them, knowing their game. Trunks and the girls hadn't yet seen the underwear gag. He felt a little guilty, but for now he wondered. He hadn't spoken about how he felt about going to an ordinary school. He hadn't been to Muggle school since he was 10. But he'd always felt out of place there.

He remembered being bullied by his cousin Dudley and his cronies. He remembered having to climb the school roof and not come down the whole day. He remembered his endurance when Aunt Petunia had cut off all his hair but his fringe and he'd grown it back in one night.

Even if this was Japan, and now he was a teenager, and though many things had happened to him in those past six years, he didn't anticipate it. What he worried about the most was not being able to succeed in the entrance to be in 12th grade standard. He worried he'd look stupid if he failed Mathematics, which he hadn't studied for so long.

'This'll be great,' Hermione laughed. She turned to a sour-faced Ron. 'It's all right, Ron … I'll help you prepare.'

Ron shrugged and hurried off with Syaoran and Draco to do something 'productive'. Hermione, Sakura, Meiling and Chibiusa went off to discuss their enrolment into certain classes, and Harry, Trunks and Tomoyo stayed sitting in the living room.

'It's not that hard to enter, is it, Tomoyo?' Trunks asked nervously, fidgeting with his hands.

Tomoyo tilted her head, smiling. 'Oh no, not if you're a wonder in all academics.'

Trunks suddenly looked calm and casual. 'Oh, that's good. I'll definitely ace this,' he said confidently. He looked at Harry with an encouraging smile. 'What about you?'

Harry frowned slightly. 'I'm still thinking about it,' he said quietly, glancing at Tomoyo.

'Well, I'm off to, uh, train my membrane,' Trunks joked, receiving a disarming smile from Tomoyo, stood up and walked off.

Tomoyo rose from her seat and sat just beside Harry. She turned to him, looking concerned. 'Are you okay?'

Harry had to be honest, as he shook his head dejectedly. 'I'm … not sure if I'll be able to get in … I'm not particularly good with Maths … never have been.'

'You know,' Tomoyo said quietly, cocking her head. 'Sakura used to have trouble with Maths, herself.'

Harry looked up at her in surprise. 'But Sakura's smart. In competition with Hermione, but not in boasting about it.'

They exchanged a wry smile. 'Yes, she's always been smart,' Tomoyo said. 'But she never put full commitment in mathematics because she moved to Hogwarts.'

'I can relate to her,' Harry groaned. 'I probably should have done Arithmancy, since that involves numbers.'

Tomoyo giggled softly, but it was different from her usual giggle. It was sort of melodic, like a tiny glass bell.

'Well then, I think I can help you.' She took one of his hands and squeezed it gently. 'I know Syaoran is a Math-Wiz. He could help you.'

Harry frowned, thinking. Syaoran had always seemed so sensible, about a lot of things. Everything, except when it concerned competition for his love-interest.

'I'll think about it,' he said earnestly.

Tomoyo nodded. 'Good. Now, would you like me to help you run over the compulsory classes we'll be having?'


	10. Chapter 9: Seijou High School

**CHAPTER 9: Seijou, High School of Muggles and Mugglery**

Meiling woke up, a small yawn escaping her lips. Stretching as she sat upright, she thought about the extremely boring studying of the other day. She rubbed her eyes and stared absently at the ceiling.

Yesterday was certainly a day worth fussing over. Just to think a short 24 hours before they were all avoiding Waldo, Waldo who turned out to really be a half-human, half-alien named Trunks. Next thing they knew, there was the early afternoon encounter with King Cold, the evening in the sauna and the night of finding out that they were all going to a Japanese high school. From her right, there came a soft moan. She turned, regarding the sleeping Chibiusa.

She glared at Chibiusa's peaceful face. Meiling's temper always seemed to flare in Chibiusa's presence, no matter what the situation.

Chibiusa was beautiful, though it sickened Meiling to admit it. Despite her _repulsive _hair colour, _distasteful_ sense of fashion (sailor outfit!), and poor intuition for noticing a proper male when appropriate (how could she not find Trunks desirable?), she still knew Chibiusa was what most guys wanted and who most girls wanted to be. She would be instant competition at school.

Meiling rolled her eyes, threw off the covers and got up from bed. She approached the dresser and observed herself in the mirror. She reassured herself that she was also quite beautiful, with her almond-shaped red eyes, gleaming dark hair and clear skin.

'Compete with this, Sailor Chibi Moocher,' she muttered confidently as she took up a brush and tidied her smooth hair.

After five minutes of primping she headed down to the kitchen. No one else was up. Taking advantage of this, she helped herself to breakfast and made her way into the living room.

* * *

_An awfully handsome youth gazed at himself in the mirror. Luminous, golden tresses framed his face in the tiny hand-mirror. Yes, it was true, he was handsome and perfect. There was no fault in his fair complexion and his pensive pout. He was flawless, an object worth beholding __—_

'Hey, idiot! You admiring yourself in that mirror again?' Ron scolded, clutching a can of spray paint and a wand.

Draco hid the mirror in a fluster. 'Wh-What are you talking about?' he stammered, smoothing out his 'perfect' hair. He had taken up the weird habit as of late.

'You're wasting time,' grunted Syaoran as he expertly climbed the tree. 'We have to get this over with before everyone wakes up. You have the rope, right?' He finally reached the highest branch and crouched to stare down at them.

Draco stared in silence for a moment before finally responding. 'Oh … I forgot it inside.'

With two groans from Syaoran and Ron, Draco hurried back inside.

* * *

Meiling took a sip of her green tea, when she heard a slam. Alarmed, she turned towards the entrance to find Draco, his clothes stained and dirty. She was about to ask him why he was so unkempt when her cousin and the redhead appeared behind him. Their smudged faces turned from giddiness to anxiousness. They grinned nervously, their arms folded tightly behind their backs. It seemed rather suspicious, as they weren't generally 'messy' guys.

'Oh, Meiling,' Draco began, rolling his silver eyes to the ceiling. 'What're you doing up at this time?'

'I should ask you the same,' she said, quirking an eyebrow.

'Well, it's none of your business,' Ron said shrewdly and began tugging at Syaoran and Draco's shirtsleeves. 'Come on, let's go and celebrate.'

'Syaoran,' Meiling said in a warning tone, something she had learned from her aunt, Yelan. It always had the same affect on her cousin, who was reminded ominously of his mother. It was times like this that she had to wonder why she'd ever thought she'd cared for him more than a brother. Syaoran turned to her, looking uneasy.

'What have you been doing?'

'We've just … been gardening,' he answered.

'We have?' Ron asked thickly. Draco and Syaoran nudged him roughly, making him double over in pain.

'Don't mind him,' Draco said hastily. 'He's daft.'

'True,' Meiling sniffed. 'Well, continue on your way.' She regarded them once more, beadily, before turning back to finish her breakfast. They were just stupid.

Shortly, the others woke up and shuffled into the living room, sleepy-eyed and incoherent. Sakura mumbled her usual 'ohayo' between wake and sleep as she wandered to the television and clicked it on.

'This is crazy!' a reporter exclaimed, struggling with the sound of the helicopter that he rode in as it leaned precariously in the air. The scene changed to a hawk's view, encircling the white roof of an elegant mansion. Then the scene changed to a dolly-camera shot of a large cherry blossom tree, with a gigantic pair of underwear stretched out between the dark branches. On it was big sparkling letters, boldly reading, "I AM TRUNKS BRIEFS, THE PURPLE-HAIRED FREAK!" and beneath it was a poorly drawn rendition of Trunks.

'It actually appears to be giant underwear!'

'Yes, I can see that clearly!' said another reporter, standing in front of the tree, a microphone to his mouth. 'And as you can see, it's created quite a spectacle.'

There was a crowd of people around the reporter, peace-signing the camera, laughing and chattering excitedly about the sight in the tree.

Sakura sprang for the door. Everyone followed. It was all happening in their own front garden. The crowd and crew were there. They had to shield their eyes as a great wind blew about them, created from the helicopter that was attempting to land on the road in their street.

'Oh no! My garden!' Tomoyo cried, her dark hair flying behind her as she ran down into the thick of the crowd. 'Oh dear, I wish I had security. Oh, please no, you're trampling my flowers!' She had little effect on the crowd, and Hermione pulled her back so that _she_ wouldn't get trodden on.

'This is private property!' Sakura yelled, waving her arms desperately. 'This is private property! Please go away!' But it was to no avail.

A reporter stood on the front lawn talking to an elderly neighbourhood man. The same one Trunks had seen outside smoking his cigarette days ago.

'Teenagers! Always up to no good! But those two girls were such _nice_ girls. Always going to school and being nice and polite. But those boys came along and I don't know what's going on in this neighbourhood anymore!'

Meiling wanted to scream, as all the boys were now roaring with laughter. So was Chibiusa. Meiling felt a surge of anger, that of the deepest loathing. Chibiusa must have done this!

Meiling couldn't take it anymore. She walked up and struck Chibiusa hard across the cheek, leaving the pink-haired girl startled as she stormed towards the front door, left ajar in the rush.

Just as she entered, she bumped hard into someone's chest. She looked up to find Trunks, staring past her and out at the scene. His face was as pale as the stark sky they stood under. The crowd and reporters all stopped laughing at the tree and started advancing towards him, people pointing and shouting.

'Look! It's the guy on the underwear!'

'Whoa! Check out his hair!'

'Ha-ha! He really _is_ a freak!

Taking matters into her own hands, Meiling forced an immobile Trunks back through the doorway and called out to the others.

'Just leave it! Everyone, get inside!'

They obeyed and scrambled inside, slamming the large door behind them just as the cameras began flashing. They tried to regain their bearings as they listened quietly to the banter and derision outside the house. They heard the roar of the helicopter above their heads.

'OK! Who is responsible for this!' Hermione cried shrilly, rounding on the boys already knowing the answer. 'How _dare_ you!' She glowered at Syaoran and Draco. 'I didn't think you could be this immature!' Then she peered at Harry. 'And … least of all, you.' From all the stress, her eyes welled with tears as she glared at Ron, screaming, 'How Ron? How could you do this to him? Do you know humiliating this is?'

They remained silent. Meiling fumed silently as Chibiusa rubbed her cheek gingerly. Tomoyo's arms were full of her ruined flowers, and she looked up at Harry despairingly. He looked away in shame, feeling as though he had lost her respect.

Chibiusa stared at Trunks, hard, as if expecting something from him. Possibly a sign of weakness. He glanced at her then quickly looked away with a mild blush.

Sakura breathed deeply and stared seriously at Trunks. 'Are you all right?'

Trunks was flabbergasted. Of course he wasn't! He had only been there for a short time and already the entire _town_ was making fun of him. Never mind the fact that a super-sized pair of _his_ briefs was on the public news!

Ron fixed a sympathetic stare on Trunks wanting to apologize, holding his hand out to grasp a shoulder.

But Trunks inched away, narrowing his eyes, shaking his head.

'Look, you guys,' he said with a tone unfathomable, 'I don't wanna hear it, OK?' He shook his head slowly and walked away.

'Well, I hope you're all happy,' Meiling muttered bitterly, glaring at Draco and her cousin before walking away, everyone silenced in her wake.

* * *

Syaoran trudged down the hallway. If it weren't for the fact that he was staying at Sakura's home, he would have gladly punched a hole in the drywall! He glared at his feet as he stumbled towards his room. He didn't know it would get this far.

From the beginning, Syaoran had dismissed the glaring fact that he was simply jealous of the new boy, envious of his good looks and the high regard that the girls - that Sakura – had for him. But Trunks had never been a threat, he realised guiltily. Syaoran suddenly felt a rush of fear, as he realised that those old negative feelings were seeping back, settling heavily about his shoulders like a shadow. He was a _bad_ person.

He looked up blearily to find the door open. He found Trunks inside, sitting at the edge of his bed looking deflated as he stared hard at the window, the curtains drawn so that it was partially dark. He could still faintly hear the helicopter hovering above them and the sounds of people nattering outside. Quietly, he entered and thought about what he was going to say.

'Trunks, I –'

'Well, it's obvious you really don't want me here,' Trunks said quietly, not looking at him. 'Maybe I should just go. Do you want me to give you back this badge before I do?' He held out the badge, the sun upon its centre blazing as though with emphasis.

Syaoran gasped. 'No!'

Trunks glanced at him distrustfully. 'Why? Because I am the source of your insults? Why should I stay and put up with that sort of treatment? Answer me that.'

Syaoran remained standing in the middle of the room, staring at Trunks with widened eyes, his mind reeling.

'You just can't go. I … I'm sorry for the way I've been acting.' He ran a hand distractedly through his hair and swallowed against a dry throat. 'I'm really, really sorry.'

'No one is EVER sorry until they go too far.' Trunks stared at him fully, his eyes narrowed. 'But you've really got no idea, do you?' he snapped. 'You have absolutely no damned idea.' He stood up roughly and walked forward. 'First, it's the hair, it's the looks, it's the striking difference, but it's never who I truly am!' He stopped before Syaoran, his jaw set, equate with his tone. 'No one judges me simply for who I am.'

'I understand,' Syaoran said quietly.

'No,' Trunks uttered, shaking his head, 'you don't.' He walked back and sat on the end of the bed, facing the curtained window. 'Just leave.'

Syaoran stared disparagingly at his back.

Years ago as a student at Hogwarts, he was sorted into Slytherin House. He loathed that placement. After all, he felt he never belonged in that category. Yet, at the end of the day, he had acted like the worst of Slytherin House. He was no better than Draco. Most of all, Syaoran _knew _what it felt like to be bullied. His last year at Hogwarts, he was ostracized by the school because of a crime he didn't commit and because he dared to be different. It was pure hell—and yet here he was putting someone through it needlessly.

Dejected, Syaoran turned and closed the door quietly behind him. He swiftly kicked up the hall rug. He wasn't going to let jealousy drive him to do stupid things again. It just made everyone miserable.

* * *

Chibiusa sat on the toilet seat, staring blurrily at her lap. Her cheek still stung and she continued to rub it until the skin had become raw. She didn't understand the pain she felt. Was she guilty for laughing? Was it Meiling's slap that had woken her from her derisiveness? She didn't know. But all she knew was that she felt miserable. Everyone had been too wound up to notice that she had been struck. She felt a burning dislike for Meiling, who almost insultingly had her mother's hairstyle.

She took out her Crystal Bell. 'Pegasus …' she murmured. The bell glowed and an ethereal voice responded in a soft, comforting whisper. Chibiusa smiled tearfully and hugged it close to her heart. Sometimes she realized how vulnerable she really was. It didn't matter if she was over 1000 years of age, and although she'd finally grown into a young woman, she was still a child inside. 'Please stay with me, Elios,' she pleaded softly. He wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

The underwear incident was aired all over television for the next three days. It also made the rounds as parodies and memes on the Internet. Trunks still felt rather distanced, but the girls (except Chibiusa) tried hard to keep his company and comfort him. The boys on the other hand had agreed to restrain themselves and be more accepting towards him. This had actually proved to be more difficult than they originally thought. However, during that time they'd all kept rather quiet, talking about visiting the school once the media had died down. It was finally September and they needed to know how the others could attend there.

They travelled on the bus early in the morning, and arrived at school just around seven. Ron, Draco, Harry and Trunks stared in amazement at the school building. It was an elegant building of white and pewter, blending into the sky. It was a 'Muggle school'. As they entered, they were amazed by the vast differences of the interiors. There were no dank corridors or dormitories, but there were linoleum floors and lockers.

Trunks had never been inside a normal school, because he'd been home-schooled by his mother, Bulma, who coordinated between inventing and tutoring. They met with the principal to discuss attendance.

The principal, Suzuki-sensei, was a medium-height man who wore a pressed grey suit, had high cheekbones and a neatly trimmed moustache, which he stroked absently as he spoke.

'It would be a pleasure to have you at our school …' he said carefully from his red plush armchair eyeing the boy with the double-underwear name, who shrank in his own plastic chair. 'However, you'll need to fill out an entrance form and exam. And, seeing as most of you have never actually attended school, we really need to be _conscious_ about where to put you.'

This wasn't particularly comforting, but if Tomoyo could get over her flower garden, then the lot of them could surely get over the apprehension and succeed.

'This dress-code is rather poor,' Draco muttered to Syaoran, who looked at him dully. They'd been given a sample of the school uniform and the curriculum, which Ron pored over with interest.

'If it isn't velvet and silk, it's considered poorly by a Malfoy,' Harry derided, to which Ron laughed, looking up from the sample timesheet.

Draco sniffed indignantly.

'I really hope I pass,' Trunks muttered to Tomoyo, who walked beside him.

She cocked her head. 'You'll surely get in. You're rather bright.'

Trunks sighed. 'I guess …'

'Eeee! Ohayo Daidouji-sama, my queen, divinity, air, water and existence!'

Suddenly a boy with violent blue hair and swirly glasses popped up before them as they exited the office. He came before Tomoyo and praised her in a lispy, nasal voice. 'Oh, how lifted is the consecration of the gods to ever have created such a phenomenal jewel as you! You are all existence's immaculate conception! Oh, how I worship thee!'

'Kamenosuke,' Tomoyo greeted him politely, but uncertainly. The boy clutched her hands hungrily. Tomoyo began looking uncomfortable and tried withdrawing them. 'Um, please let go …'

'Hey,' Harry said, coming forward and quickly bringing an arm defensively around Tomoyo's shoulders. 'Don't touch her.'

The boy recoiled, adjusting his glasses. 'Who're you, oh be-speckled brethren?'

Harry maintained a calm composure, his arm still around Tomoyo. 'I'm, um, her boyfriend.'

Tomoyo looked up at Harry with a surprised expression. He blushed deeply and continued, 'I just … don't think you should get too close.'

The boy looked affronted, and everyone felt highly disturbed as he resounded a nasal 'Eeee' of a battle cry. 'Alas, I have met my equivalent! I shall proclaim the obstinate ambition which is to court the fair Daidouji-sama, of which no other could deserve in this duration of existence.' With that, he hurtled away, appearing to have been Jelly-Leg Jinxed.

Harry quickly withdrew his arm from Tomoyo and looked away. Tomoyo appeared to be both relieved and sad.

'Who the hell was that?' Ron asked, bewildered.

'Sanrio Kamenosuke,' Sakura said, her eyebrows raised. 'He's Tomoyo's most avid fan.'

'Ah, I see,' Ron muttered uncertainly.

Draco stared after Sanrio in befuddlement. 'Am I the only one who did not understand a single word he said?'

Hermione shook her head in awe. 'No. Even _I _don't get him.'

Pretending none of it had happened, they walked forward into the locker rooms where they found Takashi, stowing belongings away in his locker. He slammed the locker shut and looked up at them with a mischievous smile.

'Hey, there's some familiar faces!'

'Yamazaki?' they all exclaimed at once, with the exception of the puzzled Trunks and Chibiusa.

Takashi came over excitedly, and shook their hands ecstatically. 'Wow … I remember you guys … Poofter (_that is your name right?_), The Guy with the Ring, Pin Ball … Blondie …' Takashi's paused upon Trunks and Chibiusa.

Trunks glanced at the others helplessly and Chibiusa rubbed her arm shyly.

'I don't believe we've … met …' Takashi said looking at them curiously, his partially closed eyes glued to their hair.

'This is Trunks Briefs and Chiba-Tsukino Usagi, or rather, Chibiusa!' Sakura introduced them.

Takashi nodded and grinned at them amusingly. 'Ah … Boxer-Boy and Mini-Bunny!' he proclaimed, as if bestowing them with knighthoods. 'Hey, I'm Yamazaki Takashi, ex-class president.'

'Ooh! You have a position for class president!' Hermione said excitedly. 'I must run for that …'

'Takashi!' a girl called, appearing at Takashi's side from around the hall. Her hair was fastened into two thick braids and she smiled girlishly. 'Sakura!' she squealed and hugged both Sakura and Tomoyo. 'Tomoyo! It's been so long!'

Sakura hugged her back and then introduced the others. 'This is my boyfriend, Syaoran, and these are my friends from my old boarding school in Britain.'

Chiharu grinned gleefully, shaking their hands joyfully much like Takashi had minutes before. She paused abruptly once she saw Trunks and Chibiusa. 'Wow,' she said quietly. 'You don't seem local. Are you guys from Britain, too?'

Trunks and Chibiusa exchanged nervous looks and then looked back at Chiharu with a loss of words.

'Oh!' Sakura interrupted quickly. 'Chibiusa is from Tokyo. Trunks is from … Osaka!'

Chiharu nodded understandably, but seemed confused at the bizarre names. Soon afterwards, they were invited over to their table in the cafeteria, where they were introduced to about seven others, including Rika and Naoko. Rika was a pretty girl with chestnut hair framing her face and Naoko had short hair and round spectacles. Takashi made well to introduce Ron, Syaoran, Draco, Harry and Trunks to the three boys at the table. Soon there was a lively conversation concerning the school, the teachers, the extracurricular school activities and clubs. Takashi noticed Trunks, Draco and Ron looking rather estranged.

'So,' he began, a smirk creeping on his face, 'never been to a normal school, huh?'

The three exchanged looks of terror. _Did he know about the magic? Did he suspect?_

'Well, I mean a Japanese school that isn't a boarding school. Don't worry. Sakura told me all about it. With my advice, you'll fit right in. Well … except the accent thing. But don't worry, no one will _really_ notice. Hopefully.'

Draco raised an eyebrow at this. 'Accent thing?'

Takashi nodded zealously. 'Yes, you see, here at Seijou, people with foreign accents are considered total social outcasts. Why, people may also beat you with metal rods because of your poor Japanese.'

Ron looked absolutely petrified, while Draco remained sceptical. He was not the least bit afraid of mere Muggles. He had his wand on him. Let them attack. He was ready.

Takashi took a sip from a brightly-coloured metal can of something and then grinned at Trunks. He grabbed another can from the centre of the table and handed it to him.

'Thanks,' Trunks muttered, taking a taste of it.

'So, Osaka,' he began evilly, 'have _you_ been to school?'

Trunks shook his head edgily. 'Home schooled.'

Takashi gave a look of disbelief. This would normally be an impossible expression to convey with closed eyes, but somehow, Takashi found a way.

'Well, high school is fun. You learn a lot and you get to meet new people. It's great. Well aside from the …' he gulped, looked around and then whispered, 'the lockers.'

Harry, Ron, Syaoran and Draco, immediately glanced over and began listening in on the conversation.

'The lockers?' Trunks asked, staring straight at him.

'Yes. Well, you know. The things you store stuff in,' Takashi said as he took another sip out of his can.

'I know what a locker is but I meant, what about them?' Trunks persisted.

'Oh _that_.' Takashi stopped drinking, placed the can on the table and looked at them seriously. 'Well, I shouldn't be telling you this …' he said, lowering his voice. 'But legend has it that an evil wizard cursed this school _long_ ago. He had many loyal followers who worked together with him to obstruct justice and rebel against the administration.'

Harry immediately nudged Ron who gave him a knowing glance. _Voldemort?_

'One day a _good_ wizard came along and banished him to Hell. He all but succeeded in eliminating the evil wizard entirely. Now he and his followers haunt this school to this very day … as demons.'

Ron nearly jumped out of his seat and Syaoran's eyes seemed to pop. Takashi took a dramatic swig of his drink and then continued, 'Oh yes. It's true. They, you know, dwell in the lockers of unsuspecting victims. Then you open it to get your textbooks, maybe your lunch, and when you least expect it … WHAM!'

Ron suddenly let out a yelp and Trunks subconsciously crushed the can in his hand, allowing all of its sticky contents to burst out onto the table. Chiharu and the other girls looked over suddenly, at the soaked Trunks and then at Takashi casually sipping his own drink. Chiharu ambled over bitterly and smacked him in the back of the head. Takashi immediately choked.

'He's lying,' she sighed, giving him a distasteful look. 'He does this _all_ the time.'

Takashi cleared his throat then chuckled. 'Yeah, I am … but I had you guys going, didn't I?'

The guys stared at him anxiously before, fidgeting awkwardly and rubbing the backs of their heads.

'Yes, well, I knew that he's was lying the whole time,' Draco said pompously. 'Rubbish. _Locker demons_.'

Ron stared at Draco with a look of caution. 'Quiet! They'll … beat you with rods if you talk like that!'

Chiharu looked at him with astonishment. 'What? No, that's not true! TAKASHI!' She then proceeded to strangle Takashi at the neck, while he laughed with mirth, as if he were used to it. Perhaps—even enjoying it?

Trunks sighed and dabbed the spilt drink with paper towels. The girls giggled and cooed, and he was certain some of them had been staring at him for a disturbingly prolonged period of time. He prayed they hadn't watched the news.

After the slight scuffle, they were all pleasantly chatting once again. Soon they were exchanging timetables and discussing courses, both vocational and academic. Meiling had been rambling on to Chiharu and the others with how worried she was about the Languages class when suddenly all the girls (besides Hermione, Meiling and Chibiusa) went completely silent and their eyes fell upon someone who entered the room. There stood a short girl. She had a large, picture-perfect smile, large hazel eyes and long curly blonde hair falling just below her shoulders. She was the epitome of cute.

Chiharu rolled her eyes. 'It's _her_.'

Ron and Draco gawked at her, but were kicked roughly by Hermione and Meiling from under the table.

The girl smiled gleefully, waving before skipping over to them.

'Hey everyone!' she said in a voice so sugary, it could have caused cavities, tooth decay and inevitably diabetes.

'Oh hello, Daffodil,' Sakura giggled nervously. 'How are you today?'

'Peachy!' she replied over-eccentrically, flashing a pearlescent smile. 'Hope to see you girls continue on the squad this year. Cheering isn't the same without you!'

Sakura smiled awkwardly as Chiharu glared reproachfully.

'Oh, we'll be there!' Naoko replied, giving a peace sign gesture.

Daffodil smiled before passing an eye over Trunks. Her eyes widened in amazement. 'Wah! _Cute!_ New?'

Trunks blushed slightly and stared down at his hands. 'Yeah.'

Suavely, Daffodil handed him a piece of paper and winked. 'Hey, call me. We can use guys like you on the American football team.'

And then she was off, with another wink and a peace gesture, like Naoko's.

Trunks looked down at the paper, realising that it was pink, with a scatter of glitter and a sweet perfume. Daffodil seemed nice.

Chiharu turned on Trunks with a scowl. 'You're not going to actually call her, are you?'

Trunks looked at her suddenly, and then his eyes darted between her and Chibiusa.

'Of course not!' he replied, hoping Chibiusa had heard him, but she didn't give him the least bit notice.

Suddenly one of the guys, Sumi Gachou, spoke up. 'Whoa! You got Daffodil's phone number!'

'Wow!' another, Fondu Tapioka, exclaimed. 'She never gives it out to just anyone!'

'Hmph!' Chiharu shook her head. 'Hanna Daffodil. That girl's got some nerve.'

'What's wrong with her?' Hermione asked curiously.

'Nothing! That's just it!' Naoko exclaimed dejectedly. 'She's cute, adorable, cheerful and popular.'

'And she's a complete airhead outside of school,' Rika mentioned quietly, surprising everyone because she hadn't spoken much. 'But somehow, she manages to get good grades in just about everything.'

'The Phenomenal Blonde Complex,' Naoko said, smiling jadedly.

'Everyone just loves sweet little _Daffodil_—she's in choir, head cheerleader, top in _all_ classes except maybe Math … but that's okay because all the boys just _love_ Daffi-chan!' Chiharu began in an irritable tone, as if repeating something she had heard someone else say. 'Just being friends with her gets you in. With the in-crowd, that is.'

Chibiusa and Meiling's heads shot up, their eyes, starry and wide. 'The … in-crowd?'

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo hurried to their homeroom as the others went to their special room with 'freshmen' to take their entrance exam, which involved excerpts of Japanese, Mathematics, Science, Social Studies and English.

Chibiusa passed in everything with ease, except didn't do entirely well in Japanese. Hermione didn't do very well in Japanese and Social Studies. Syaoran was wonderful with everything but written Japanese, as he confused it with Chinese, and Social Studies. Meiling blew Languages pretty badly. Harry did amazingly well except in Japanese and Social Studies. Ron and Draco barely passed anything, but cheated (using the _Translatus_ Charm) to pass Japanese when no one was looking.

Trunks was fairly confident in everything, but was notified that he did horribly in one of them. While the others were sorted into their classes and were allowed to leave for the day, he was left behind to go see the school counsellor.

* * *

_**Note from Author (Abielle):** __Thank-you so much for reading and supporting our story so far! It helps keep us motivated to keep writing. If you've liked what you've read, please leave a review, comment and favourite us! Also visit our blog. I think I will begin responding to comments there in short posts. :) You can ask questions there as well if you like._


	11. Chapter 10: The Troublesome Threesome

**CHAPTER 10: The Troublesome Threesome**

The first day at school after the brief, but eventful, Summer Break was fascinating yet the adjustments they all had to make were not straightforward in the slightest. Having already exhausted themselves partaking in the routine practice of cleaning their respective classrooms at the end of the day (something Draco, Harry and Ron were particularly adverse to) they agreed to meet after school.

Mulling into an unusual silence, the group decided to go for a walk to Tomoeda Park instead of heading straight home. It was a mild sort of place, which enabled coherent thoughts and little distraction. There was a giant blue 'King Penguin' slide, a set of swings and a see-saw.

Sakura could remember vividly, all the things that had occurred in this playground. She'd captured several Cards there and she'd faced the _Final Judgment_ against Eriol there. All the memories came and went through her mind like a procession of pictures in a slideshow. She sighed softly and sat down on one of the swings, then stared down at the sand beneath her feet. Syaoran came behind her and gently began to push her, making her swing softly. She appreciated the simple, yet kind gesture. They had not spoken properly since they'd all come together in the house.

'It'll be very interesting here.'

Sakura listened obliquely to Hermione as she happily spoke with Ron, Chibiusa, Tomoyo and Harry.

'Since being a Prefect this year is clearly out of the question, I think I would love to try campaigning for class president.'

'Of course _you_ would,' Ron derided, folding his arms. 'But I'm not sure about not using magic.'

'It'll be good practice for incognito,' Tomoyo said thoughtfully, regarding Harry for his opinion.

'That'd be good I guess,' Harry agreed uncertainly.

He and Tomoyo had been unusually awkward around each other during lunch. Perhaps it was from what had happened with Sanrio Kamenosuke that morning. He had done it in a deliberate gesture to protect her, but he felt foolish as it seemed he had 'claimed his turf'. Thinking back, he regretted it. Embarrassed and racked with guilt, Harry decided it best to keep his distance, discreetly manoeuvring away from her when she came near.

Tomoyo sighed and unconsciously touched her shoulder, recalling the feeling of Harry's arm around her. She had appreciated his actions, but it also left her feeling confused. She had originally regarded him as a celebrity and a friend of her dear Sakura. However, since they had spoken about their similar dreams, she felt that they had grown closer. But with the apparent intermission of Trunks and Chibiusa's respective arrivals, they had not had more time to speak together alone. And after that morning, she feared there would not be more opportunities, as he seemed to consciously avoid her.

'Hmph,' was all Ron said.

'What sort of things are you doing as extracurricular?' Hermione asked Tomoyo, who looked pleased with a distraction from her thoughts.

'I'm performing in the choir this year,' Tomoyo said.

'You sing?' Chibiusa asked curiously.

'Yes, you're amazing!' Hermione giggled. 'You must show Harry and the others some time.'

Tomoyo glanced at Harry shyly. 'Oh, and Sakura will be partaking in cheerleading and the track-team. She's an exceptional runner.'

'Ooh!' Meiling came away from her conversation with Draco and looked at Tomoyo with stars in her eyes. 'Cheerleading? I must try for that!'

Chibiusa barged in. 'So will I!'

The two glared at one another.

'Of course _you_ would,' Ron muttered again, but to Meiling this time.

'Well, I'm certainly looking forward to cheerleading,' Draco interjected slyly.

Meiling hit him playfully on the arm, as the others gave him looks of suspicion and disgust.

'Well, I was thinking of joining the basketball team,' Ron said, trying to grab their attention.

'Do you have any idea what it's about?' Hermione asked. Ron rolled his eyes up towards the pale sky and shrugged his shoulders. Hermione rolled hers and sighed.

'Well, it's certainly not Quidditch, Ron!'

'I'll research!' Ron snapped, looking desolate.

'I'd love to see that,' Draco sniffed, Meiling nodding in agreement.

'Same goes for you two,' Hermione hissed at Draco and Meiling, who glared in response.

'Now, now,' Tomoyo came between them, ever the peacemaker, 'there's no need to quarrel.' She turned to Harry hesitantly. 'So, what would you like to join?'

'I'm really … not too sure,' Harry shrugged, rubbing the back of his arm.

'Oh,' Tomoyo said and smiled, 'I'll help you look for some possibilities, if you'd like.'

Harry looked uncomfortable, averting his gaze to Draco, who suddenly looked inspired.

'Hey, do you think I could join the cheerleading squad?' Draco piped up. They all stared at him blankly and then started laughing loudly. He went pink in the face and scowled, folding his arms gruffly. 'Ever seen _Bring It On_?' he demanded. 'It could happen!'

They all stopped laughing and gawked at him.

'That's a Muggle film…' Harry said slowly.

Draco changed from red to pink, unable to reply. Draco had often stayed up late at night battling an odd bout of insomnia. Sakura and Tomoyo had an interesting stack of foreign DVDs stowed in the house. Clearly the arrogant young wizard had found the most unusual of ways to pass the time.

'Well,' Ron said, whistling as he raised his eyebrows. 'You are rather feminine. Wonder what you'd look like in a skirt.'

The group began chuckling and bantering among themselves, reminiscing about 'Snape in a dress' and, in spite of themselves, Freeza as well.

Sakura thought about cheerleading. She'd had some trouble getting back into the gist of gymnastics after she'd left Hogwarts. In elementary school she was certainly leading in it, as well as in baton twirling. Since junior high onwards however, Daffodil had become the head cheerleader. Although the girl was generally friendly, she'd given Sakura a hard time in joining the squad. She'd been like poison honey. Sakura didn't blame Chiharu and the others for being openly critical about Daffodil.

Syaoran leaned forward and rested his chin on Sakura's shoulder, as she held onto the ropes. Woken from her thoughts, she glanced at him and grinned.

'So you're in the track-team,' he teased and pecked her on the cheek, making her blush. 'You are quite an athlete.'

'Will you try for the track team as well?' she asked curiously.

He chuckled and nodded, twisting the ropes round to make her face him. 'Yeah. Probably football soccer, too. Takashi already plays.'

'First-name terms, already?'

'Yep,' he sighed gingerly. 'The guy's so charismatic, it's hard not to be his friend.'

'You seem to find his stories believable,' Sakura teased. 'How're you handling Japan?'

'It's the best,' he replied. '_Because you're with me_.'

She turned to him and met his gaze. She really cared for him. It was the most amazing feeling, knowing love … they leaned forward and kissed softly.

The others stopped their bantering to observe them, when out of nowhere, Kero flew from out of Sakura's book bag gasping for air. Everyone gasped and looked at Kero.

'Kero!' Sakura cried, looking at her winged guardian in alarm, 'What were you doing in there?'

Kero giggled nervously and muttered, 'I was hiding from the beast cat. Kinda… got trapped though. It's rather stuffy in there.'

Everyone exchanged bemused glances but before anyone could comment there was a loud and sudden 'BANG!'

* * *

Trunks waited quietly in the room, listening to the faint ticking of the clock on the wall. He had walked down shortly before. He hadn't the slightest clue what he had failed since he was brilliant. It wasn't long before a woman with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing a shawl and high heels, walked into the room and looked at Trunks with a smile.

'Hello there,' she greeted humbly as she approached her desk, feet clacking as she sat down and placed her coffee mug down. 'How are you today?'

Trunks stared at the mug, which had a small kitten suspended helplessly from a branch above quirky font spelling 'Hang in there!'. He looked up and gave a polite nod. 'I'm well, thank-you.'

'Good,' she said, organizing some things on her desk, and reading off a paper. 'Briefs, Trunks?'

Trunks nodded again and stared at her uncertainly. He expected her to laugh or lecture him or something, but rather she regained her mild composure, folded her arms and looked up at him inquisitively.

'Do you know why you are here?' she asked.

Trunks shook his head 'no'.

'Trunks, we have gotten your results for the entrance exam,' she explained while regarding some sort of document.

What could possibly be the problem? Was it that his brilliance was too great for high school and maybe they wanted him in university? At this thought, Trunks slouched down into a relaxed position on the chair and nodded for her to go on with a bodacious smile. The counsellor shook her head slowly, wiping her forehead and then looking at him again.

'I'm truly concerned. How can an intelligent boy such as yourself who gets 100% in mathematics get a _0.1% in geography and basic astronomy_?'

Trunks' slumped body shot upright, his arms slamming downwards, his hands clutching the arm rests tightly.

'W-What! NO! I FAILED?'

The counsellor sighed. 'Yes, I'm afraid. Beyond failed. In fact, I have never seen such a low mark in my whole career.'

Trunks gaped at her, mortified.

'These answers are quite outlandish. Name the planets in the solar system. Your answer: _What solar system? _Name 5 planets. Your answer: _Earth, Vegeta, Arlia, Namek and_…**_Freeza_**_?_' The woman looked hysterical.

'Here's another. Explain the theory of continental drift: _There are no such things as continents. _Explain our flag and how it earned its title: _The flag has a red circle dot-thing, which symbolizes the eternal flow of blood amongst its people_.' She looked up at Trunks strangely. 'Interesting speculation, but the flag is called _Hinomaru_, _the Rising Sun. _That's very basic.'

Trunks shrunk in his seat. Wow. He had forgotten all about Social Studies. He hadn't a single hint of a clue about the country, planet or even the whole galaxy all together! He was such an idiot!

She shook her head slowly and stuffed the test paper back into her desk. 'What are we going to do with you?' she muttered before the phone rang. She answered it and asked him to wait. Trunks was devastated but also dying to know what the others were up to.

* * *

A sudden screen of smoke swept before them. Two evil laughs were heard from within the smoke and two shadows came into view: the shadows of a young man and a woman.

'Prepare for trouble!' the woman's voice cried.

'… And make it double!' the man's voice called.

The smoke wafted above the man and the woman's shadows and they were made visible. They wore strange uniforms of white, black elbow-gloves and knee-boots with a bold pink letter 'R' slapped on their chests. The man had violet hair and the lady's hair was garish pink.

'TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVISTATION!'

'TO UNITE ALL PEOPLE WITHIN OUR NATION!'

'TO DENOUNCE THE EVILS OF TRUTH AND LOVE!'

'TO EXTEND OUR REACH TO THE STARS ABOVE!'

'JESSIE!'

'JAMES!'

'TEAM ROCKET BLAST OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!'

'SURRENDER NOW OR PREPARE TO FIGHT!'

A white cat-like creature jumped between them and squawked loudly in a heavy New Yorker accent: 'MEOWTH! THAT'S RIGHT!'

Everyone went silent. Then man and the woman ended their odd poses and gawped at the Phoenix fighters.

Draco cleared his throat and placed his hands on his hips. 'Team Who?'

Meowth stomped forward on bloated paws, its bulging eyes narrowed as it squawked, 'Team Rocket! Ya moron!'

Draco raised an eyebrow. 'What the hell are you_?_'

'Hand over your Pokémon!' Jessie said as she eyed Kero.

'Who's poking who?' Harry asked loudly, looking lost.

'No, Harry. I think he means _Pacman_. Hey, isn't that a game from the arcade?' Ron asked, scratching his head, puzzled.

'Don't tell me this is the next villain,' Syaoran sighed, scowling. 'This could take awhile.'

Three people walked up through the crowd of Phoenix Fighters. A boy with dark hair and eyes stepped in front of everyone and turned to look at them.

'You mean Po-_ké_-mon. It means pocket monster!'

'Who the hell are you?' Syaoran asked, folding his arms while giving Draco an oblique gaze.

The young man folded his arms to match Syaoran. 'Ash Ketchum.'

'You call that a name?' Draco exclaimed.

Syaoran nodded in agreement. 'Actually, that is a pretty ridiculous name. I mean, what is an _'Ash Ketchum'_? Is that some sort of pun?'

The two other people walked on either side of Ash Ketchum. The girl had red hair and aqua eyes and the boy had black spiky hair and squinted eyes that reminded them of Takashi.

'I'm Misty Waterflower,' she said pleasantly and bowed politely.

The tallest boy with spiky hair placed a hand on his chest and grinned friendlily.

'I'm Brock Harrison.' Brock turned and looked at the girls. His face suddenly went from tan to maroon, and he smiled idiotically. 'Hey there … you ladies are …!'

Chibiusa winced and looked revolted. She fiddled with the Crystal Bell at her waist, prepared to come to the girl's defence. But after one more glimpse of that distasteful stare of his, she was backing away in disgust.

'Ugh! What's wrong with you?_'_

Ron stared at Ash in puzzlement.

'Lemme get this straight, a Pokémon, or whatever you call it … is a _pocket_ monster?'

Misty drew a deep breath and answered for Ash. 'Yeah, pretty much. It's simple really. We spend our time walking through countless cities with like, 1 million nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's that are all cousins. We go and capture Pokémon and confine them into these little red and white balls. Actually, it's amusing that our parents would leave a girl and two guys alone to fend for themselves against countless potentially dangerous beasts with incredibly stupid names. Then we battle them for our own pleasure and win badges. In the end you can be called a Pokémon master or trainer and we never go to school but we're still very intelligent.' She started panting for a moment after finally catching her breath.

Everyone went silent for a moment.

'That is SUCH a waste of time!' Meiling cried.

Misty smiled sheepishly.

Tomoyo looked alarmed. 'Oh, my goodness! Isn't that animal abuse? You _confine_ them in balls?'

Hermione nodded in agreement and frowned. 'And is it humanly possible for there to be _that_ many cousins all in the same profession, all twins and _exactly_ alike?'

It went silent once again.

Misty turned and looked at Ron.

'Hey there, I'm Misty … so you're a redhead too?'

Ron smiled and nodded. The two started having a completely unrelated conversation about red hair.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, she had finished her phone call and hung up. Some kid with bullying problems had been truant and their parents were demanding his whereabouts. Sighing wearily, the woman jotted something down and considered Trunks once more. 'Well, where were we? Ah, yes. The principal and I have discussed your test results. With a grade like this you certainly can not go in the intended grade 12.'

Trunks groaned. _Great. So much for being a genius._

'Now, we have made a compromise which we hope you would be comfortable with. We will allow you in 12th grade standard on the condition that you retake the Social Studies portion in a week's time and excel in it. This never happens, usually. You are only being allowed because you did so phenomenally well in everything else.'

Trunks' heart lightened.

'If you improve well enough, you may remain in your appropriate grade.'

Trunks beamed. He hoped badly that he would get a class with his fellow Phoenix Fighters.

* * *

Ash growled impatiently and turned to Team Rocket.

'Okay, Team Rocket, give it up!'

James held the back of his hand to his forehead and dramatically announced, 'Oh, good Lord! It's that brat _again_!'

A yellow mouse-like creature with a lightning bolt shaped tail and black-tipped ears leapt onto Ash's shoulder and blinked its large black eyes and squeaked, 'Pikachu.'

Ash bared his teeth, pointed his right finger at them and yelled, 'Pikachu! Thunder Shock!'

Meowth rolled its bulbous eyes and squawked, 'Does this _ever _get old? It's funny how they do this every time, and half the time we're still unprepared.'

Pikachu hurled a current of electricity at the three villains. They were engulfed by yellow light but it suddenly repelled and fizzled out. The villains laughed mockingly, a pain for the ears to hear. After they'd had their laugh, they groaned.

'Sorry … but our clothes are made of rubber … it doesn't conduct electricity,' James muttered and leaned his head on his hand.

Syaoran made a funny face. 'Yeah, obviously. Who _didn't_ know that?'

Ash blushed with embarrassment.

'My goodness!' Tomoyo gasped, her hands on her cheeks. 'Rubber is _so _out of style!'

Misty turned to Ash with a worried look. 'Sorry, Ash, but I left my Pokéballs at home.'

'What the hell?' Ron spluttered in amazement. 'There's _POKÉBALLS_ now?'

'Where are _your_ Pokémon?' Brock asked Draco.

'We don't have any, you nimrod!' Draco yelled, flinging his arms in the air.

'Hmm, what kind is that?' Ash asked curiously, pointing at Kero.

Kero folded his little arms and smirked. 'I'm no Pokémon.' Then he struck a pose. 'I am Cerberos, protector and guardian of the Sakura book!'

Ash nodded, his mouth hanging open. 'Wow … how very odd. Are you a water or fire type?'

The Phoenix Fighters groaned irritably.

Kero's beady eyes blinked in confusion, '…Type?'

Ash whirled around and beamed at Brock and Misty. '_And_ it talks!'

Angered, Kero, enveloping himself in his wings, revealed his true form. Cerberos spat, breathing yellow flames as he said it, 'I'm not an IT!'

Ash backed up looking amazed and Misty looked awed. 'Look! Did you see that? It evolved.'

Ash quickly checked some device. 'This is the coolest one yet! And it isn't listed in my Pokédex! I'd beat Gary for sure now!'

Misty and Brock exchanged excited looks. 'Maybe you should capture it!'

Brock went on with a grin, 'Yes! And thereafter, I can make it food!'

Too irate to notice the 'food comment', the fatigued Cerberos returned to his usual form and declared he was going back to sleep in Sakura's bag as Ron went into an enormous fit over another term beginning with 'poké'.

Team Rocket had overheard their conversation and huddled together and whispered among themselves.

'Hear that? It's a Cerberos! I never heard of that one before!'

'It must be really rare then!' Jessie said and laughed.

'Let's get it!' Meowth squawked. They stood up again and took proud fighting stances.

'Enough stalling! Hand over your Pokémon! That Cerberos is rare, so we demand it!' Jessie cried, pointing at Kero who muttered under his breath and shook his head at their ignorance.

'We don't have any bloody Pokémon!' Ron roared angrily. 'Get the point?'

Sakura walked up to them. She looked down and noticed Pikachu. She picked it up and hugged it tightly. Pikachu purred in delight.

'What _is_ that thing?' Chibiusa inquired.

'Pikachu,' Ash said, not looking at her.

Meiling crossed her eyes. 'That's a weird name for it … so, what is it?'

'Pikachu,' Ash said, not looking at Meiling either.

Meiling chuckled, her left eye twitching agitatedly as she said, 'Yes, I_ know_ that is what you named it. But really, what is it?'

'PIKACHU!' Ash hollered, wheeling around and glaring at them. 'It is called a _Pikachu_!'

'Sheesh!' Meiling sighed, looking taken aback. 'I just asked what it was...you don't have to be _rude_ about it!'

Team Rocket was seething.

'Hand your damn Pokémon over!' Jessie shrieked, her long pink hair coming out over her face in frizzes. James was whining like a lost puppy and Meowth was gaping at nothing.

'Oh, by Merlin's Scraggled Beard!' Hermione cursed angrily. 'Enough with this rubbish!'

James raised his head and muttered, 'Go … Wheezing! … Poison Gas!'

A purple hideous, two-faced levitating ball floated from behind James's head and opened its mouths as a noxious mustard-coloured substance spewed forth.

Hermione whipped out her wand and cried, _'Wingardium Leviosa!'_

Team Rocket felt a light sensation and started to float up in the air.

'What the–?' Jessie started to say.

James was becoming hysterical, his eyes brimming with tears.

'Jessie! They magicked us! This can't be! You said that magic doesn't even exist!'

'I could be wrong!' Jessie snarled.

Meowth and James frowned at each other and glared at Jessie. 'You lied?'

Then as they rose higher and higher into the air, they started to whimper and hold onto each other tightly. Then they were thrown magically away, their united scream fading as they said, '_Team rocket is slowly drifting into the air agaaaaain…!'_

They faded away with a twinkle of a distant star.

'You ridded of the Pratty Pair!' Ron gazed at Hermione adoringly as he took her into his arms and lifted her into the air. 'Hermione, my love, you're my _hero_!'

Hermione blushed and looked away. 'Ron …'

Everyone whooped and awarded each other with high-fives. Though it was joyous, Syaoran said, 'What a joke! We could have had a _real_ fight!'

'I don't think we've _ever_ had a real fight,' Draco scoffed amusingly. 'First it's some eccentric cross-dressing space lizard, and now a team of demented idiots!'

Harry nodded in agreement with them both and said calmly, 'Dumbledore said that the "new evil" was supposed to be stronger than Volde—I mean _You-Know-Who_. But if this is what she sent … this mightn't be difficult after all.'

Harry turned and grinned at Ron and Syaoran.

'That's good. We won't need the aid of pretty-boy anymore!' Draco commended.

They heard footsteps approaching and everyone turned to see Trunks strutting up to them. He half-smiled casually, rubbing the back of his head.

'Hey guys, so I failed geography. What'd I miss?'

Misty suddenly looked like she was dreaming as she staggered forward and gazed at Trunks. 'Hi …'

Trunks smiled awkwardly, knowing where this was going to lead. 'Uh, hey …'

Misty smiled dopily before suddenly fainting. Trunks stared down at her, looking embarrassed.

'Hello, ladies …' Brock was still gawking at and trying to impress the girls who fearfully backed away together into a little cluster. He slurred on with corny pickup lines, which undoubtedly were failing. 'I've lost my number, could I have yours?'

Syaoran tiptoed behind him, raised and stiffened his arms then knocked Brock out with a quick knife-hand strike to his neck. Brock let out a rasping moan and collapsed hard onto the ground. Out cold.

Hermione, Meiling and Tomoyo thanked Syaoran appreciatively and Sakura let go of Pikachu who plodded back to Ash and hopped onto his shoulder.

Sakura gasped, 'Syaoran!'

Syaoran smiled at her innocently, 'Well, what else could I have done?'

'Don't worry, it's all right,' Ash muttered and took the collars of his companions, 'I'll drag 'em off.'

And he did. They all watched as Ash dragged an unconscious Brock and a flustered Misty with Pikachu perched on his shoulder over the horizon and into an orange and red sunset. It looked like a cliché ending scene of a classic Western.

Then suddenly, they were gone.

Harry shuffled his shoe. 'Yeah … _anyway _…' he said permissibly.

Meiling tossed her raven ponytails over her shoulder and said sulkily, 'That was such a waste of time! Ridiculous!'

Syaoran stepped in front of them all and held his hands out. 'For the sake of our reputation, let's _never_ speak of this again!'

'Second time's a charm,' Ron said weakly, thinking back briefly to their 'icy encounter'.

Everyone nodded feebly and each placed one hand over the other, making a hand stack in solemn oath. 'Agreed.'

Trunks had placed his hand on top of Chibiusa's. He smiled suavely. She turned up her nose in aversion and withdrew her hand quickly, not paying him any further attention. Trunks grimaced and moped all the way back to the house.

* * *

Glaring into the distance of a darkened lair, she sat testily on her throne.

'You pathetic, brainless clods!' she hissed so vehemently, that the room seemed to reverberate from her flaring aura, 'You dare return? And you've offered me nothing?'

The woman, man and cat before her bowed their heads, huddling together in fear.

'We're sorry, Lady Karasu!'

The woman glared at them, before sticking out a long, sharply nailed finger at them. They were not worth her energy. 'Out of my sight, before I destroy you.'

The three minions scampered away, the woman growling contemptuously.

'Enter the Madoushi!' she bellowed, as someone entered.

Madoushi the water sorceress glided before them, a look of iniquity on her face as she bowed gracefully, her robes and long hair swirling about her like mist.

'I'm not done with the so-called _Phoenix Fighters_ yet,' Lady Karasu rasped as she stroked the green-eyed skull seated in her lap. She snarled cooly.

'Be wariest, young Potter and Kinomoto...'

* * *

_**Note from Authors: **This is the official end of We Met Again: The New Order. Stay tuned for one final "behind the scenes" chapter. Ever wonder what really happened between Draco and Meiling *that* night?_

_Also, we will post the next instalment to our series called **We Met Again: The Final Dawn **in the coming weeks. What exciting, crazy battles, inevitable drama and new appearances await for the Phoenix Fighters?_

_For updates make sure to follow us and our blog. _

_Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
